LA ETAPA DEL CABALLERO
by Mundylfary
Summary: Miho se reencuentra con Seiya después de muchos años. El hace lo de siempre irse y regresar cuando Miho menos se lo espera. Pero las cosas van a dar un giro cuando Miho recibe una propuesta que es difícil rechazar. La cual cambiara el rumbo de su vida.
1. Un reencuentro inesperado

**Un inesperado Reencuentro**

Un alma sincera y bondadosa lo es por lo aprendido durante toda su vida y solo ellas pueden dar una sonrisa ante todo momento, tal vez no siempre sean del todo sinceras, pero si son alentadoras y tranquilizadoras. Porque solo esas sonrisas pueden hacerte sentir que todo esté bien y darte la fuerza necesaria para continuar, solo esas personas logra darte tranquilidad aunque ellas no la sientan, pueden darte alegría aunque ellas estén tristes. Solo vasta su presencia.

Miho había esperado años para volver a verlo. Estaba frente a ella cambiando de muchas formas, lo noto desde el momento en que lo vio, ella estaba igual, tal vez no habían sido muchos años, pero los que habían pasado habían hecho mucho en ellos, no solo en su persona, también en su vida. Ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, solo se miraban fijamente, absortos el uno en el otro -¡Seiya!- hablo Miho haciendo notar su alegría y sorpresa

-¡hola, Miho!- hablo Seiya lleno de alegría llevando una mano a su cabeza. Unos instantes después Miho lo abrazo. Estaba feliz. Después de todo él le había prometido volver -A los chicos les dará mucho gusto verte- comento después de separase de ese abrazo

-¡Entonces vayamos!- Miho asintió con una dulce sonrisa. Al llegar al orfanato los niños corrieron a verle, Miho no era la única feliz con su regreso. En el orfanato todos le extrañaban -También es un gusto verlos

-¡Ahora Miho ya no estará triste!- un pequeña había gritado en medio del todo aquel cuchicheo formado por los niños, Miho le cubrió la boca bajando la cabeza para evitar que vieran su sonrojo

-Ya es hora de la cena- anuncio Miho para quitar su incomodidad y había funcionado, todos los niños, incluyendo Seiya, corrieron a tomar un lugar en la mesa.

Miho realizaba sus labores, después de la cena, mientras Seiya se había quedado con los niños. Erii entro a la cocina y se recargo en la puerta -¿Cansada?- le pregunto Miho sin dejar de hacer sus labores

-Un poco

-Entonces siéntate y te sirvo de cenar

-No te molestes, Miho, yo lo hago. Además, vi a Seiya afuera con los niños

-Sí, vino de visita

-¿Y vino solo?

-Si Erii, vino solo. Me parece que los demás están en casa de Saori Kido

-Claro- dijo en un suspiro, se sirvió la cena mientras Miho terminaba con sus labores

-Iré a acostar a los niños

-Termino de cenar y vamos juntas, mientras ve con Seiya- Miho asintió dándole una sonrisa, salió a ver a los niños y Seiya. Todos jugaban con el caballero de Pegaso quien ya se veía un poco cansado. Habían provocado que Seiya corriera por todo el patio intentando escapar de ellos

-Vamos Miho- le grito Makoto -corre o te pondrás gorda

-¡ya verás Makoto!- grito antes de correr detrás de él. Seiya reía de ella por lo que Makoto le había gritado, cuando Miho estuvo cerca de Seiya lo aventó con fuerza lo que hizo que Seiya perdiera el equilibrio y terminara en el suelo. Mientras Miho siguió corriendo detrás de Makoto

-¡Corre Makoto!- le grito Akira

-Makoto ya no tiene salvación- le comento Tatsuya a Akira, ambos niños comenzaron a reír

-¡Ayúdenme!- grito Makoto asustado

-sube al árbol- le grito Akira

-no subas, Miho se enojara más- Grito Tatsuya. Varias vueltas después Makoto se veía muy cansado mientras que Miho apenas y mostraba señales de estar cansada. Miho decidió dejarlo en paz, había sido suficiente

-¡Vaya, Miho! me sorprendes- le dijo Seiya

-no empieces Seiya- Seiya soltó la carcajada molestando a Miho provocando que esta le soltara un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Auch! ¡Miho!- dijo mientras sobaba su cabeza

-Tú te lo buscaste Seiya- le dijo Makoto provocando una mirada fulminante por parte de Miho. Erii se acercó a todos y Makoto corrió a esconderse detrás de ella

-Es hora de dormir chicos

-Un rato más Erii, por favor- suplicaron los niños

-lo siento chicos, pero ya es tarde y mañana tienen clases- todos renegaron pero a Erii y Miho no les importo

-creo que igualmente me voy- se despido Seiya

-Fue un gusto volver a verte- le dijo Erii

-Igualmente Erii- Erii y los niños entraron a la casa dejando a Seiya y Miho solos -adiós Miho

-hasta luego Seiya- Miho se acercó a él y lo abrazo, Seiya respondió torpemente el gesto, cuando se separaron Miho lo acompaño a la entrada y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se cuestionaría su atrevimiento. Seiya se ruborizo un poco por el gesto, y comenzó a caminar, diciéndole adiós con la mano.

Miho volvió a la casa para ayudar a Erii con los niños. Después de eso se fue intentar dormir que mucha falta le hacía, pero no lograba hacerlo. Estaba feliz, había sido muy lindo verlo de nuevo, estaba maravillada con ese hecho, ya que durante mucho tiempo creyó que jamás volvería a verlo

Las horas habían pasado convirtiéndose en días, estos en semanas y estas en meses, Seiya no había vuelto a aparecer. Para Miho era normal, pero aun así estaba triste, claro, siempre ocultando ese hecho.

Miho estaba en el muelle mojando sus pies con el agua del mar, admirando las estrellas, sonriendo al verlas brillar, el viento golpeaba su rostro y agitaba sus cabellos de forma graciosa, la piel se le erizaba al contacto con este. Todo era hermoso. Las estrellas y la luna llena se reflejaban en el mar, el sonido del olaje era relajante y tranquilizador, el perfecto ambientador para esa linda noche. Amaba contemplar las estrellas y sentir el viento porque se sentía libre, se sentía en otro mundo. Un mundo donde nada importaba, donde solo existía ella y ese hermoso paisaje. Cerró los ojos para apreciarlo más e imaginarlo, guardarlo en su mente. Para disfrutar del viento de esa noche.

-Hermosa noche- le dijeron a su espalda

-Lo sé- contesto sin prestar atención a otra cosa más que a sus pensamientos acerca del lugar, ni siquiera a la persona que le había hablado. Manteniendo sus ojos cerrados

-Pero creo que deberías irte, comienza a hacer frio, tus pies están mojados y te puedes enfermar

-Solo un rato más, quiero disfrutarlo un poco más- contesto sin pensar

-Entonces ¿Puedo sentarme?- abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar a la persona que interrumpía su momento. Sorpresa, alegría eran perceptibles en su mirada, pero un poco de molestia se reflejaba en su cara

-Como quieras Seiya de Pegaso- el despistado chico no se dio cuenta de la molestia en las facciones de su amiga y sin más se sentó a su lado

-¿Cómo has estado, Miho?

-Bien- contesto con simpleza

-Me alegro mucho- el ambiente se había puesto incómodo para Miho, no esperaba encontrárselo ahí o bueno que la encontrara ahí y la distrajera de sus pensamientos. Él chico no parecía notar en lo absoluto su pequeña incomodidad y continuaba tan natural como él era, tan abierto, alegre y espontaneo. Se habían quedado en absoluto silencio hacía rato, pero él seguía sonriendo

-¿Ya has cenado?- le pregunto Miho tratando de romper su incomodo momento

-No- contesto Seiya con su radiante actitud

-vamos al orfanato, te preparo algo- Seiya no se opuso, comida era comida y Miho sabia cocinar muy bien

Luego de esa noche Seiya visitaba más seguido el orfanato, tardaba un par de días, aunque algunas veces desaparecía por largo tiempo


	2. ViajeCumpleaños

**Viaje/Cumpleaños**

Seiya fue al orfanato, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver salir a Jabu, y Miho acompañándolo a la entada. La situación le había parecido extraña, no tenía conocimiento algún de que Jabu y Miho fueran amigos o tal vez algo más se sintió incómodo con ese pensamiento, aunque no sabía la razón

Entro al orfanato cuando vio a Jabu lejos y a Miho volver al interior. Los niños lo saludaron con entusiasmo y Miho le dedico una linda sonrisa, como cada que se veían. Miho serbía la comida, sabía que no era casualidad que Seiya llegara a esa hora -vi a Jabu salir de aquí cuando llegue

-Algunas veces viene- con testo Miho sin darle mucha importancia

-No sabía que fueran tan unidos- lo había dicho lo más tranquilo posible, sentía un poco de molestia por pensar en que fueran demasiado unidos

-Comenzó a frecuentar el orfanato después del torneo, pero dejo de venir largo tiempo, de hecho no tiene mucho que volvió

-¿Son buenos amigos?- preguntó entre dientes, a Seiya le costaba más trabajo esconder la molestia que sentía

-No es malo cuando lo conoces

-Creo que es hora de irme- anuncio rápidamente, ese tema le estaba molestando y no sabía porque

-está bien, supongo que tienes cosas que hacer, espero verte pronto

Cuando Seiya se fue Miho comenzó a lavar los platos, mientras pensaba en lo hablado con Jabu horas antes

Miho había pensado muchas veces en viajar, no por nada llevaba años ahorrando, pero no sabía si era buena idea. Lo pensaría más tiempo y luego respondería

Los días pasaron rápido, Erii le había dicho que se fuera sin considerar tanto, su jefe le dijo que si se iría solo ayudara a conseguir a su remplazo. No estaba segura de aceptar tenía miedo. Solo serían un par de semanas, pero jamás había salido de su ciudad, mucho menos del país

Una oportunidad así no se presenta a diario le había dicho Erii. Pensó en consultarlo con Seiya, después de todo no era su amigo, pero no se había aparecido en los siguientes días. Así que termino tomando una decisión

Seiya se presentó un par de días después, pensó en pedirle su opinión, pero no lo creyó necesario después de todo había tomado su decisión. Decidió esperar e informarlo en su cumpleaños, estaba cerca y ese día les diría a todos su decisión principalmente a Jabu

-Seiya

-sí, Miho

-me preguntaba si podrías venir para mi cumpleaños

-Claro que vendré, te lo prometo

-Gracias- le dedico una gran sonrisa al igual que Seiya, eso la había hecho sentir tranquila aunque no sabía el motivo

El día de su cumpleaños había llegado. Erii le había hecho un pastel y una pequeña comida. Junto con los niños del orfanato, el director y Jabu habían celebrado su cumpleaños. Todo había sido hermoso, solo faltaba algo. Seiya no se había presentado. Se sintió triste, pero siguió disfrutando, era su día, tal vez llegue más tarde pensó para sí misma

Antes de que todos se fueran Miho le confirmo a Jabu y lo anuncio a todos, los niños se entristecieron, perderían a su maestra y amiga, Makoto le dijo que disfrutara y le trajera algún recuerdo. El día llego a su fin, Seiya no se había presentado, intento dormirse, pero no logro conciliar el sueño. Pensó que al día siguiente se presentaría, pero no fue así, ni al día siguiente, ni al siguiente

Preparo todo para su viaje, tenía todo listo. El permiso de su jefe, su suplente, que sería Rin una chica que acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad del mismo orfanato. Preparo sus maletas y se fue, no sin antes despedirse de todos en el orfanato

Jabu fue por ella para ir al aeropuerto, mientras esperaban la vio extraña, se veía nerviosa y era muy comprensible, sería su primera vez viajando, pero también la veía ¿triste? ¿Decepcionada?

-¿Estas triste?- se atrevió a preguntar

-No- se apresuró a decir

-Nervios- le afirmo

-un poco

-Tranquila, solo serán unas semanas- le dijo intentado tranquilizarla. Abordaron el avión, Miho era un mar de emociones, sus nervios eran lo más evidentes debido a su miedo, ansias y la felicidad que experimentaba en esos momentos –me alegra que hayas decidido acompañarme

-¿Porque me has pedido hacerlo?- pregunto después de mucho tiempo, jamás había pensado en eso. Jabu había guardado silencio, el responderle le causaba nervios y no sabía porque

-Eres mi amiga, me agrada tu compañía y se de tu sueño de conocer el mundo, así que creí que sería una gran oportunidad para que lo hicieras- eso era cierto, pero Jabu sabía que había otras razones. Una era que,

desde mucho tiempo quería lograr algo más que amigos con Miho, cosa que el sabia no tendría oportunidad, a menos que la alejara de Seiya y la ayudara a olvidarlo, pero... ¿eso sería posible?, lo había intentado todo el tiempo en que Seiya estuvo lejos, no era un secreto que Miho estaba enamorada de Seiya, aunque a veces creía que ni ella se daba cuenta de ese hecho

-Y ¿A dónde iremos?- otra de las cosas en que Miho no había pensado, jamás le pregunto sobre el viaje o porque lo hacia

-primero a Argelia

-¿África?- ¡de verdad irían a áfrica!, si era así el vuelo sería muy largo

-Sí, iré a visitar a mi maestro por encargo de Saori y me quedare un par de días. Mientras esperamos podríamos conocer el lugar- miro a Miho quien tenía una linda sonrisa como siempre, cualquiera podría quedar a sus pies con solo verla sonreír, sacudió su cabeza no era momento –Luego iremos a otros lugares, para visitar a otros maestros

-¡Dijiste que serían un par de semanas!- Miho había captado rápidamente que serían más de un par de semanas

-Sí, respecto a eso

-¡Me mentiste!

-¡No! No como tal- suspiro, no creía que Miho se podría enfadar tanto –serán un par de semanas en cada país

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-de haberlo hecho no hubieras aceptado acompañarme, además, no era así en un principio- Miho lo miro, estaba un poco molesta –Solo pretendía visitar a mi maestro y luego viajar a otro lugar, pero la señorita Saori me pidió que hiciera esto- Miho suspiro no de alivio, pero si dejo salir un poco de su enojo. Él tenía razón, si le hubiese dicho que tardarían tanto tiempo no hubiese acacepta. No le agradaba el hecho de estar tanto tiempo lejos de su país, pero por el momento ya no había mucho que hacer

Después de horas de vuelo llegaron a su desino, Jabu había dormido casi en todo el vuelo y Miho había disfrutado la vista que ofrecía su posición en el avión. Un auto los esperaba en el aeropuerto, el cual los acerco lo más posible a su destino –Espero hayas traído zapatos cómodos- le comento Jabu al bajar del auto

-es una suerte que mis zapatos lo sean- Llegaron al lugar donde residía el maestro de Jabu, después de caminar un buen rato, quien los había recibido muy amablemente. Era un hombre fuerte y al parecer inteligente, se podía apreciar con tan solo mirarlo

-Jabu, ¡que sorpresa verte por aquí! No me esperaba me esperaba tu visita

-Lo sé, maestro

-No importa, dime quien es esta jovencita- dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Miho -¿es tu novia?- sorpresa y un gran sonrojo se hicieron presente en ambos

-No, maestro- se apresuró a decir el caballero de unicornio el fuera el más feliz si eso fuese verdad –ella es Miho, es una amiga

-Lo siento mucho

-No hay problema señor- Después del incomodo momento el maestro los instalo en su hogar. Cuando estuvieron instalados Jabu pidió hablar a solas con el maestro. Prometiéndole que luego recorrerían el lugar. Miho aprovecho para recorrer el lugar por si misma.

El lugar donde estaban era lejos del pueblo, pero colindaba con el mar, hacia un poco de calor, pero fuera de eso era muy agradable. Se sentó a la orilla del mar como solía hacerlo en Japón. Varios minutos después Jabu la había alcanzado –Siento la espera- Se disculpó, ya que había tardado más de lo esperado

-No hay problema, tú tienes obligaciones, un trabajo que hacer

-Ahora tenemos mucho tiempo- Caminaron por la arena largo rato, y luego volvieron. Al día siguiente Jabu la había llevado al pueblo, disfruto mucho verlo, era muy diferente a donde ella vivía, las personas, costumbre, legua, comida, todo era distinto, estaba muy emocionada y feliz por ese simple hecho. Por conocer nuevos lugares


	3. ¿Entrenar?

¿ **ENTRENAR?**

Los siguientes días ya no fueron igual, habían vuelto con el maestro y no hacia muchas cosas ahí –Miho, sé que los últimos días han sido aburridos

-No te preocupes Jabu

-Si lo hago, quería que disfrutaras, no que te aburrieras

-Y lo disfruto, pero estoy consciente que estamos aquí por lo que te encomendó Saori, no a divertirnos

-Qué te parece si para pasar los días más entretenidos te enseño un poco de lo que se

-¿A qué te refieres, Jabu?

-Ya que estaremos aquí más tiempo creo que podrías entrenar

-¿¡Yo entrenar!?

-Sí, ¿o acaso tienes miedo?- Jabu sabia como convencer a Miho, bastaba con retarla un poco, en eso era muy similar a Seiya, solo que ella no era tan impulsiva y se detenía a pensarlo

-¡Claro que no!, solo que- guardo silencio. No podía ser tan mala idea, además, ella era atlética, estaba acostumbrada a caminar por horas, se ejercitaba constante mente y había adquirido algunas habilidades en su infancia al escabullirse en la mansión Kido. Y en su adolescencia había pasado por cosas similares al estar sola a altas horas de la noche. No era una chica indefensa, cuál sería el problema si lo intentaba– ¡Acepto!

-Entonces empecemos mañana

-Está bien

Al día siguiente ambos habían despertado temprano –Lo primero que haremos será ver tu resistencia. Correremos un buen rato- así lo había dicho Jabu y así se hizo, una hora corriendo a la orilla del mar. Hicieron una pausa para descansar y comer, Miho apenas y se sentía cansancio. Eso no había sido nada. Usualmente los niños la hacían correr más

Su segunda prueba fue escalar una palmera, Miho no había entendido el porqué de ese ejercicio, pero lo hizo sin preguntar, dos horas fueron las que estuvo intentándolo y pensando en rendirse, hasta que por fin comprendió que no era cuestión de fuerza si no de técnica. Luego de llegar a la sima le arrojo un par de cocos a Jabu quien no los había visto venir y terminaron por dejarlo inconsciente

Miho bajo de la palmera para auxiliarlo. Bajar había sido más sencillo que subir. La palmera no tenía la altura que requería para realizar lo que había pensado y no se arriesgaría a caer y lastimarse por lo que bajo cuidadosamente de ella. Miho llevo a Jabu a la casa del maestro, ¡vaya que era pesado!

El maestro de Jabu había visto todo lo que hicieron esos dos en el transcurso del día. Había algo en la chica que la hacía especial. Tenía potencial, lo via notado, pero no era todo había algo más. Además aquel pedido hecho por la misma Athena.

El maestro siguió observando a Miho para analizarla. Había logrado en un día lo que Jabu logro en semanas. Tal vez se debería a la edad o que tenía alguna experiencia, pero era un gran logro

A la mañana siguiente habían hecho lo mismo, correr y luego por petición de Jabu volvió a escalar la palmera, ya que no había visto como la bajo, claro que esta vez había sido diferente, la palmera era más alta y tendría la oportunidad de bajarla como lo pretendía la vez anterior, ya que la altura era adecuada. De un salto y dos volteretas en el aire había bajado la palmera cayendo de pie, dejando a Jabu totalmente sorprendido, claro que Jabu no había sido el único, solo que ninguno de ellos dos lo sabía.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le pregunto Jabu saliendo de su sorpresa

-Bueno yo…- era la primera vez que alguien la veía hacer eso y por alguna extraña razón se sentía nerviosa -Lo aprendí hace años, había días en los que quería salir del orfanato y lo aprendí- claro que había sido por eso, aun recordaba los golpes que se había llevado hasta que logro perfeccionarlo

El entrenamiento se había hecho del diario. Miho aprendía rápido y lo realizaba bien. Eso le gustaba a Jabu quien no era muy paciente, era una gran alumna. Jabu le había enseñado a golpear, empezando con un palmera. Bastaron días para que Miho aprendiera la forma correcta, lo único era la práctica, pero eso se resolvería fácilmente

El maestro mando a llamar a Jabu. Miho preparo el desayuno en lo que el maestro y Jabu hablaban, tardaron casi una hora. En ese tiempo Miho había hecho lo necesario para el desayuno y ordeno la casa

Los tres se sentaron a comer, al finalizar Miho limpio y salió de la casa con Jabu –Miho- Jabu andaba un poco raro desde que hablo con el maestro e incluso lo noto en su voz

-Dime, Jabu- le regalo una sonrisa que había tranquilizado un poco a Jabu

-Te parece si hoy nos lo tomamos libre

-Claro- Miho estaba feliz, con qué cosa le saldría Jabu, a veces estar con él era llevarse muchas sorpresas

Ambos caminaron por la orilla de la playa mucho tiempo, luego habían intentado pescar, Jabu había terminado completamente mojado. Había sido un día muy divertido

-puedo preguntarte algo- pregunto mientras se quitaba la playera, para dejarla secar, causando un sonrojo en Miho

-Si- respondió mientras volteaba a otro lado evitando ver a Jabu, recordó que había reaccionado de la misma manera cundo vio a Seiya, pero con él se había sentido diferente, el sonrojo no solo había sido por la vergüenza que le causaba ver a alguien así, también había sido porque lo había observado por un buen rato y Seiya la había descubierto

-Te he visto entrenar…- guardo silencio no sabía cómo planteárselo – cuando golpeas la palmera se te veía triste y molesta y en otras ocasiones te había visto así

-¿Eh?

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí- Miho suspiro y luego sonrió, era una sonrisa que le indicaba a Jabu que había conseguido lo que quería

-Es por Seiya- soltó de repente Miho. Jabu estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba esa respuesta en lo absoluto, por su cabeza pasaron muchas cosas, como una pelea con su jefe o su amiga, un problema con un niño del orfanato o incluso que estuviese molesta con él por mentirle, pero ¿por Seiya? -¿Seiya?- no pensaba decirlo, pero lo dijo, ahora esperaba una respuesta por parte de Miho

-Sí, el volvió a Japón y comenzó a frecuentar el orfanato. Cuando tú me pediste viajar pensé en decírselo, pero no pude, había decidido posponerlo hasta mi cumpleaños e informarle a todos, pero él no apareció en todo ese tiempo. Prometió ir en mi cumpleaños, pero no fue así y no pude despedirme

-así que era por eso- soltó en un susurro solo para él. Jabu ahora comprendía las cosas, Seiya jamás salía de los pensamientos de Miho –Sabes- hablo para atraer su atención –Seiya no es muy amigo mío, pero ambos lo conocemos y sabemos que siempre cumple sus promesas y si no pudo hacerlo es porque algún problema le surgió

-Sí, tienes razón- Miho se sentía más tranquila. Durante días estuvo pensando en eso y ahora gracias Jabu se sentía bien.

-Además, no es ningún secreto que Seiya es un idiota- ahora se sentía mucho mejor, hablar con Jabu le había ayudado y ya no estaba enojada y la hacía reír

Se sentaron a la orilla del mar para ver el atardecer, y ver las primeras estrellas salir, era un lujo que a Miho le gustaba darse cada que podía –Miho

-Sí- la mención de su nombre la hizo volver a la realidad, había estado perdida en los tonos del atardecer y el brillo de las estrellas

-Quería decirte que… me tendré que ausentar un par de días

-¿Qué?

-El maestro me ha encomendado algo y tengo que partir

-No te preocupes Jabu, aquí estaré- le regalo una sonrisa y vio a su amigo más tranquilo. Por fin había perdido su nerviosismo que lo había acompañado durante todo el día. Jabu la abrazo provocando un sonrojo en ella, a pesar de llevar años de conocerse era la primera vez que la abrazaba


	4. ¿¡Caballero?

¿¡ **Caballero**!?

Jabu se fue a la mañana siguiente después de desayunar. Miho ordeno la casa con ayuda del maestro y luego salió a caminar. Ahora que estaba sola en la orilla del mar se dedicó a pensar como no lo había hecho en días, ya que lo único que ocupaba su mente era Seiya y el entrenamiento. Pensó en Erii y los niños del orfanato, si también la extrañaban como ella a ellos, tal vez no había pensado mucho tiempo en ellos, pero antes de dormir tenían un pensamiento sobre ellos. Extrañaba Japón y a todas las personas de ahí, quería verlos, vaya que sí. _Disfruta tus vacaciones y no pienses mucho en nosotros_ \- le había aconsejado Erii. Erii quería que Miho disfrutara y pensando constante mente en ellos no lo lograría

Regreso a la casa, era hora de comer, vio al maestro sentado a fuera de la casa. Ambos entraron y Miho se dio cuenta que la comida estaba hecha –Ya que tú has cocinado desde que llegaste creí que sería buena idea que hoy lo hiciera yo

-Gracias maestro, pero no me molesta hacerlo

-Solo un pequeño detalle, y te lo estoy advirtiendo, no cocino muy bien- ambos se sentaron y empezaron a comer

-¡Esta rico!

-No son necesarias las mentiras, Miho

-no miento maestro, en verdad esta rico

-Siendo así, Gracias- Terminaron de comer, Miho empezó a recoger las cosas, pero el maestro la detuvo – Yo lo hago, pero antes quisiera hablar contigo

-¿De qué maestro?

-Te he visto entrenar con Jabu y he notado que eres muy buena

-Gracias maestro, pero no creo serlo- y era verdad, no creía ser buena para ese entrenamiento, ya que la mayoria de veces era bastante torpe.

-Si lo eres, todo lo que Jabu te ha enseñado yo se lo enseñe a él, pero tú lo has hecho mucho más rápido

-No le creo- dijo Miho con una sonrisa llena de diversión, no sería la primera vez que le jugaba una broma el maestro

-Deberías, tú lograste en un día lo que a Jabu y a mí nos llevó semanas, has aprendido a lanzar golpes correctamente en un par de días, nosotros tardamos casi un mes

-Jabu era un niño y supongo que cuando usted empezó también lo era

-Y por eso mismo debimos hacerlo más rápido. Pero todo fue cuestión de empeño y técnica

-Puedo asegurar que fue por la presión, no hay ninguna razón por la cual yo deba aprenderlo y ustedes tenían la presión de ser un caballero

-Es por eso que me sorprendes, no tienes por qué aprenderlo y sin embargo lo haces y mejor que nosotros los caballeros

-Yo no me siento presionada u obligada a hacerlo, lo hago por gusto, por entretenimiento. Creo que eso es lo que difiere

-Eres una gran chica, ¿sabías?

-Gracias- un leve tono carmín se hizo presente en las mejillas de Miho, era raro escuchar cumplidos y mucho más viniendo de alguien como el maestro

-Jabu tardara varios días en volver

-Lo sé

-¿Qué piensa hacer en ese tiempo?- el maestro la miraba fijamente, lo cual puso un poco incomoda a Miho

-No lo sé

-Porque no continuas con el entrenamiento- "sugirió" estaba por decírselo, llevaba días esperando ese momento. Solo quería esperar a que ella estuviese lista

-Bueno yo... la verdad no sé

-Sería bueno tener un discípulo muy bueno- lo había soltado y lo único que noto en su cara fue confusión

-¿¡Ah!'?- Miho no había entendido del todo, ¿le estaba pidiendo ser su alumna, porque no había tenido a nadie aplicado? -¿Y qué hay de Jabu?

-No me mal entiendas- a diferencia de Miho él si había comprendido la duda de Miho, y se apresuró a contestar –Jabu fue un gran alumno, pero jamás quiso superarse, yo quiero un discípulo que busque superarse, que sea inteligente y sea hábil, que no lo haga por compromiso sino que en verdad quiera hacerlo, Y sobre todo que tenga lo que se necesita para ser un caballero y no solo sea un capricho

-Lo entiendo- Miho entendía perfectamente a que se refería era similar a lo que ella quería para los niños del orfanato, que se superaran porque así lo deseaban. También entendía que Jabu se sentido obligado a hacerlo. Lo único que no había comprendido era la parte del capricho

-Entonces qué dices, ¿Serás mi nueva discípula?, ¿Quieres ser un caballero de Atenea?

-¿Yo un caballero de Atenea?- Miho estaba sorprendida, había entendido que la quería como alumna, pero ¿¡ser un caballero de atenea!?

-Sí- el maestro estaba extrañado con la expresión, de Miho, pensó en alegría tal vez molestia y sorpresa, pero no duda, eso era realmente extraño, cualquier persona hubiera saltado de alegría con esa propuesta, o le hubieran dicho que no dijera estupideces, pero Miho no, había una posibilidad en que aceptara o lo rechazara, pero sabía que su duda era a falta de confianza

-No lo creo, no soy tan fuerte- esa era una de las duda de Miho, ¿si podría serlo?, ¿ella? una chica simple y sin chiste

-Pero lo serás- el maestro confía en ella, la había visto entrenar, tenía determinación y si no estuviera seguro de que ella lo lograría jamás se lo hubiera preguntado –Muchos de los caballeros eran débiles, pero creyeron en ellos y ahora son leyendas o han hecho grandes cosas- comentó el maestro en un intento de convencerla

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque tienes potencial, y determinación, porque eres una chica fuerte a su manera, porque te gusta ayudar, porque te quieres superar

-No lo sé, jamás pensé en ello y no estoy segura de querer llevar una vida como un caballero

-¿Por qué?- le había sorprendido, el que nunca lo pensara era lógico, pero no querer llevar la vida de uno, era diferente

-Porque he visto la vida de los caballeros, alejo a una persona muy preciada para mí y…- no supo cómo continuar, estaba diciendo la verdad, siempre lo hacía, pero se sentía diferente

-¿Hablas de Jabu?- el maestro estaba interesado en ello, hablaba con verdadero dolor

-No, Jabu es un gran amigo. Lo conocía desde niños, pero nunca hablamos, hasta después de su regreso como caballero de unicornio

-Entonces tienes más amigos caballeros y la persona que mencionas es uno de ellos

-Sí, se llama Seiya, es el cabalero de Pegaso

-Jabu lo menciono una vez, al igual que el caballero de Andrómeda, dijo que eran grandes caballeros y he escuchado hablar del caballero de Pegaso, siempre grandes historias

-Lo que lo hace un gran caballero es su forma de ser, creo que la fuerza de los caballeros viene del interior- el maestro la miro esa era la razón por la cual "quería" que fuese un caballero. Miho tenía una sonrisa como siempre, pero esta vez era diferente, era más radiante

-Considéralo, Miho. Aquí estaré sea cual sea tu decisión

No logro dormir mucho. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos. Ser un caballero. Eso era lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. También estaban sus recuerdos con Seiya. El día en que se enteró de su partida a Grecia para entrenar y convertirse en el caballero de Pegaso, su discusión porque no entendía su empeño en convertirse caballero. Ella tenía miedo a perderlo y no volverlo a ver. No entendió a Seiya en ese entonces y tampoco lo hacía ahora

¿Podría llegar a ser un caballero como lo era Seiya? No tenía idea lo que significaba ser un caballero

 **Violet Ladii: se que es muy poco usual que Miho sea la protagonista de una historia, pero a mi me gusta mucho. Ademas, creo que kuramada pudo darle más papel y no simplemente en el olvido.**

 **Es la primera historia que escribo, y me da mucha alegria que te guste. Espero y el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.**


	5. La decisión de una nueva etapa

**La decisión de una nueva etapa**

Si había dormido dos horas era un milagro, su indecisión la mantuvo despierta por mucho tiempo y aquella voz que le repetía una y otra vez _No lo sabrás si no lo intentas_ la desconcentraba¿Sería bueno entrenar para ser caballero? ¿No era la vida que quería jamás hubiera tenido Seiya? ¿Tenía lo que se necesita para ser un caballero? ¿Si no podía con ello? ¿Si no aceptaba y ese ere su destino? ¿Su destino siempre seria ser una chica sin chiste?

Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, preguntas que representaban su duda, su indecisión, su falta de confianza en ella misma, incluso sus sueños o mejor dicho recuerdos, fueron sobre ello, cuando apareció Marín en la playa y tuvo que ir a avisar a los amigos de Seiya, porque ella no podía hacer nada más.

Sin darse cuenta el sol salió, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la hora. Se levanta con pereza y fue a hacer el desayuno para ella y el maestro. Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver a una chica de cabello castaño preparando el desayuno - ¿Buenos días?- su duda era evidente, la chica volteo unos segundos, Miho intento ver su rostro, pero portaba una máscara.

-Buenos días, ¿qué se le ofrece?- contesto la chica con tanta confiaza que la duda de Miho incremento, ¿Quién era la chica?

-Buen día- una tercera persona entraba a la cocina, era el maestro que al parecer se había quedado dormido

-Buen día maestro- ambas chicas contestaron el saludo al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el tono de voz del maestro había sido un poco hosco

-que gusto verlo también, maestro- el tono irónico de la chica había molestado al maestro, Miho retrocedió unos cuantos pasos intentando darles un poco de privacidad -Usted dijo: Ve de viaje piensa las cosas y vuelve si así lo deseas. ¿Y qué cree?- La chica miro al maestro, aunque no podía verse su rostro el tono de voz que usaba eran suficientes para saber que se estaba burlando - ¡Aquí estoy maestro!

El maestro no dijo nada y tomo asiento en la mesa ¿Acaso esa niña no entendía? Discutir con ella sería peligroso, tenía un gran temperamento y no quería problemas en ese momento. Las dos chicas se acomodaron en la mesa.

-¿Quién es ella, maestro?- la chica se había retirado la máscara dejandole ver por primera vez su rostro a Miho. Él maestro recordó por fin que Miho estaba con ellos y se dispuso a las presentaciones

-Ella es Miho, una amiga de Jabu. Miho ella es Hanran, una de mis antiguos discípulos

-¿Jabu?- la chica pensó unos momentos -¿¡Jabu está aquí!?- su emoción era evidente, había dejado atrás cualquier rastro de molestia e ironía que había utilizado y también había olvidado a la chica frente a ella

-Sí- él maestro afirmo la pregunta de Hanran provocando más emoción en la chica

-¿En dónde está?

-Jabu tuvo que atender unas cosas, volverá en un par de días- Ninguno de los tres volvió a mencionar nada. Miho se dispuso a limpiar después de la comida

-Maestro- Miho había hablado después de mucho tiempo

-Sí, Miho

-Respecto a lo de ayer - él maestro la miro, ahora tenía toda su atención -¡Acepto!

-Sabía que lo harías, Miho. Ahora descansa. Mañana empezamos- ninguno de los dos menciono nada, Miho salió de la casa, ese día se relajaría. A partir del día siguiente comenzaría una nueva etapa en su vida.

Habían dado inicio a su entrenamiento. Lo sencillo había quedado atrás con el entrenamiento de Jabu. Él maestro era muy estricto. Su entrenamiento por entretenimiento había terminado, estaba iniciando con uno nuevo fuera del entretenimiento lleno de curiosidad por todo lo que aprendería y sobretodo uno que le daría un gran giro a su vida, aunque Miho no estaba muy consciente de ello.

Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, espada, correr largo rato. Era todo lo que hacía. La parte de correr la tenía dominada, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo le fallaba un poco, espada sabia sostenerla, pero le faltaba practica y mucha. Hanran entrenaba junto con ella, era mucho más experimentada, dado que Hanran tenía años de entrenar y ella era una novata.

Miho se había dado cuenta que no le caía a Hanran, no sabía el porqué, pero lo dejo pasar, no tenía ganas de confrontarla. En su primer pelea cuerpo a cuerpo Hanran le había metido buenos golpes, el maestro le había pedido no ser tan ruda, pero parecía que le dijeron lo contrario. Miho no se había rendido por ello, pero si se pregunta si sería lo correcto haber tomado esa decisión. Su curiosidad la había metido en grandes problemas y parecía que esa no sería la excepción.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Él maestro la había dejado a cargó de Hanran, ahora ella la entrenaba en lo que el maestro hacia quien sabe qué cosas. Si cuando había empezado con su entrenamiento y habían estado bajo la vigilancia del maestro había sido muy duro ahora que no era así la chica se había descontrolado. Era muy abusiva, trescientas lagartijas, dos horas corriendo y cien sentadillas y abdominales habían sido todo su día. Según Hanran era para ponerla en forma. No había hecho ni 70 lagartijas, había corrido las dos horas, logro hacer 50 sentadillas y solo 40 abdominales. Había hecho todo sin parar y se sorprendió ella misma de lograr esa cantidad. Hanran se había aburrido y le había dicho que hasta ahí lo dejaría.

Se metió al mar, el agua estaba fresca y la sal le ayudaría a relajar sus músculos ¡vaya que lo necesitaba!

Sus siguientes días no fueron los mejores. Hanran se había puesto peor, en la mañana la había despertado con una buena mojada de agua fría. Miho estaba enojada. Una cosa era que su carácter haya mejorado y fuese mucho más paciente, otra muy diferente era el dejarse humillar por esa chiquilla que no era mucho mayor que ella. Ni siquiera recordaba todo lo que le había gritado, pero si sabía que no eran cosas muy lindas. Agarrar a Miho enojada no era buena idea para nadie. Incluso Seiya le había llegado a temer cuando se hallaba en ese estado.

Salió de la casa sin rumbo fijo. No tenía ganas de entrenar, mucho menos de ver a Hanran. Si el maestro se enteraba probablemente se metería en problemas, pero de ser necesario también le gritaría a él, por eso mismo esperaba no encontrarse a nadie en el camino.

Todo el día la paso a fuera. Cuando regreso el maestro estaba afuera de la casa - ¿En dónde estuviste todo el día, Miho?

-Salí a caminar, maestro- no era mentira, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo haciéndolo el resto la paso sentada a la orilla del mar

-Está bien, Miho. Pero mañana tendrás más trabajo por escaparte

-Pero...- estaba a punto de replicar, pero el maestro la miro haciéndola callar

-Creí que empezabas a tomar enserio esto- el maestro tenía un mirada seria y molesta, que le hizo saber a Miho que en verdad estaba molesto.

-Lo hago, maestro

-No sé nota- Él maestro le dio la espalda e ingreso a la casa.


	6. Visita

**Visita**

Seiya caminaba hacia el orfanato. Llevaba una bolsa en sus manos. Había tenido esa bolsa durante semanas, no había tenido la oportunidad de llevársela a Miho. Era un pequeño presente por su cumpleaños, había tardado horas en encontrar algo para ella. No fue hasta que Shun le ayudo a escoger algo lindo. No era nada ostentoso, pero sabía que le gustaría.

Seiya estaba impaciente por verla. Seguramente lo mataría. Había pasado casi un mes desde su cumpleaños y apenas se presentaba – ¡Seiya!- Una niña del orfanato había corrido hasta él arrogándose a sus brazos

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo has estado?- Seiya la atrapo en el aire, no esperaba que la niña corriera hasta él. La primera vez que se vieron no le dirigió la palabra y lo había golpeado un par de veces. Erii le había dicho que era por Miho, ya que la pequeña se ponía celosa de como Miho le prestaba mucha atencion a él. La niña se había encariñado con Miho desde que llego al orfanato. Tenía solo un par de meses cuando ingreso y le tomo demasiado cariño a Miho llegando a llamarle mamá en algunas ocasiones, ya que Miho se había hecho cargo de ella.

-Muy bien Seiya- la niña de unos cuatro años de edad no lo soltaba y había hecho que Seiya la llevara en brazos hasta la casa. Era la hora de la comida, por esa razón los niños estaban muy tranquilos o al menos menos imperativos

-Ah Mei, ahí estas, me tenías muy preocupada- la persona frente a ellos no era la que Seiya esperaba.

-Rin, ayúdame con los niños- esa tampoco era la voz que esperaba, solo era la de Erii

-Miren quien vino- grito la niña. Makoto, Akira y Tatsuya corrieron a él. Poco a poco fue rodeado por los niños del orfanato

-Seiya, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Erii había logrado pasar entre todos los niños para ver el alboroto, tenía una idea a qué se debía, o mejor dicho a quién se debía, aun así, esperaba no fuese verdad.

-Vine a ver a Miho

-Oh- el oh de Erii no le había gustado en lo absoluto, mucho menos al verla bajar la mirada

-¿Dónde está ella?- Tenia demasiadas ganas de verla y su voz lo demostraba, pero también había un poco de preocupación. Erii no lo miraba y eso comenzaba a preocuparle -¿Está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo?- su preocupación aumento y Erii lo noto, se apresuró a responder, aunque sabía que probablemente su respuesta no le agradaria.

-Ella está bien, supongo- esto último lo dijo en un leve susurro, pero Seiya alcanzo a escucharlo. Ese "supongo" lo único que había logrado era ponerlo más nervioso y preocupado

-Ella se fue- Mei quien seguía siendo cargada por Seiya se lo había dicho al notar que ninguno de los adultos pensaba continuar con ello. Seiya la miro, sus ojitos cristalizados demostraban que decía la verdad. Miro a Erii tratando de encontrar otra respuesta, pero solo encontró una mirada esquiva. Quería que lo negra que le dijera que estaba en la cocina o había salido a comprar algo

-Erii- su voz denotaba suplica, pero no obtuvo nada por parte de la mencionada

-Ve a hablar con él, yo me encargo de todo- Rin conocía a Seiya desde hace años, y sabía del cariño existente entre Miho y él, también tenía una idea de lo que Seiya estaría sintiendo en ese momento, por eso mismo prefería que se enterara de una vez.

Erii y Seiya salieron al patio. Seiya se sentía bastante ansioso, nervioso y preocupado -¿En dónde está?- la pregunta de Seiya no se hizo esperar

-No… no lo sé- la respuesta de Erii fue en duda, pero sabía que no mentía

-¿Cómo de que no lo sabes? Eres su amiga, deberías saberlo- sus palabras fueron desesperadas y algo atropelladas. Claramente le habían dolido a Erii

-Ella se fue de viaje, no sé a dónde ni por cuanto tiempo

-¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién?

-Hace unas semanas, después de su cumpleaños

-Pero…

-No sé más, solo puedo decirte que se fue con Jabu- sintió que el aire le faltaba y el pecho se le estrujaba, incluso creyó escuchar algo romperse aunque no sabía la razón

-¿Con Jabu?- aún no se lo creía y deseaba estarse volviendo sordo

-Sí- la respuesta de Erii era totalmente segura, no había error

-Gracias- Seiya se marchó del orfanato. Se sentía molesto, y ¿traicionado? No sabía el motivo, después de todo solo eran amigos, no tenía por qué decirle todo lo que hacía –Pero… pudo despedirse

Llego a la mansión Kido sin darse cuenta de ese hecho, sus amigos estaban en la sala, pero él parecía un zombi y no les presto atención – ¿Seiya, que haces aquí?- la voz de Shun lo trajo a la realidad y le indico que estaba en la mansión

-¿No ibas a ir al orfanato a ver a Miho?- ahora era Shiryu él que cuestionaba

-No está- su respuesta fue más por inercia que por otra cosan

-¿Y por qué no la esperaste?

-Por qué no saben cuándo vuelve- había levantado la voz sin darse cuenta, cosa que había sorprendido a sus amigos

-No pudo a ver tardado tanto- ahora era Ikki el que hablaba, aunque como siempre su tono no había sido el más amable

-Se fue hace semanas con Jabu. No saben nada de ella, no saben si está bien, cuando regresa, ni siquiera saben si va a volver – Sus amigos estaban más que sorprendidos y preocupados, jamás habían visto a Seiya en ese estado. Estaba molesto, podían notarlo, lo habían visto en algunas ocasiones así pero su mirada y voz reflejaban algo más ¿Dolor? ¿Melancolía? ¿Tristeza?, no lo sabían, pero jamás lo habían visto de esa manera.

Seiya se encerró en su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama, se sentía deprimido – ¿¡creías que iba a esperarte por siempre!?- su mente le estaba jugando malas, con ese tono de sarcasmo que tanto lo irritaba. Trato de ignorarlo e intento conciliar el sueño. Pésima idea había sido esa, sus sueños o mejor dicho sus pesadillas se trataban de Miho. Tan linda y tierna, en el orfanato, en la playa o en una casa con niños, hubiese sido algo lindo y agradable, si en cada escena no hubiera aparecido Jabu con ella

-Miho, ¿En dónde estás?- la extrañaba, no podía negarlo. Pero en esos momentos lo que en verdad le dolía era el no haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirse en ninguna de las ocasiones. Ni cuando él partió, ni cuando ella lo hizo. Le hubiese gustado tanto hacerlo, decirse adiós, pero, ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque una cosa era segura. La esperaría toda la vida de ser necesario.


	7. Dilema

**DILEMA**

Cuando Jabu volvió a la casa del maestro se encontró con la sorpresa de que Miho estaba entrenando con ayuda de su maestro y su amiga Hanran, quien había vuelto a Argelia.

No paso mucho tiempo para que dejaran el lugar –Lo que yo te pude enseñar ya te lo he enseñado- el maestro se había dirigido a Miho quien se encontraba parada en la puerta cargando su maleta. Él maestro se sentía extrañamente feliz, en tampoco tiempo había aprendido lo que a muchos caballeros les llevo años. Su único problema sería el perfeccionar todo lo que había aprendido

-Gracias, maestro- Al contrario del maestro Miho no se sentía tan feliz, sentía que aún le hacía falta aprender muchas cosas. No quería partir aun, pero ya era tiempo.

-Lo único que te falta para estar completa y ser un caballero... es esto- el maestro le extendió una caja y Miho lo tomo algo indecisa –Ábrelo- él maestro quito su sonrisa para poner una mueca. Miho estaba indecisa en si abrirlo o no y eso al maestro le desesperaba

Miho lo abrió con lentitud. Dentro encontró una máscara igual a la que portaba Hanran y le había visto a Marín -Es un regalo de despedida. Estoy en contra de que las mujeres lo usen, pero es necesaria –Gracias maestro- lo abrazo, gesto que el maestro correspondió casi en seguida. Miho no realizaba muy a menudo ese acto, pero sabía que sería su única oportunidad

-¿A dónde iras, Jabu? – la voz de Hanran se hizo presente

-A Libia, con otro maestro

-Me encantaría acompañarte, pero tengo cosas que hacer

-Sí quieres continuar con él entrenamiento dile al maestro de ahí o cualquier otra región que yo te envió- le dijo el maestro mientras le colocaba una mano en la cabeza, sin dificultad alguna, debido a la diferencia de estatura

-Gracias, maestro. Lo tendré en cuenta

Su siguiente destino ya estaba marcado y ella solamente se encargaría de seguirlo.

Su estadía en Libia fue más corta que en Argelia. Había entrenado igualmente con el maestro del lugar. Lo mismo había sucedido en Tanzania, en Canadá, aun no estaba segura, seguía en ese lugar que le parecía bastante frio, llevaba cerca de un mes en la región y le parecía extraño que Jabu no haya decido irse aún. Los entrenamientos en estas regiones habían sido similares, defensa y pelea si había tenido algún problema en técnica o coordinación ya lo tenía resuelto

-Me impresiona que hayas decidido entrenar de esta manera- Jabu le había provocado un susto. No lo había visto en todo el día porque ella estaba entrenando y cuando logro descansar Jabu no se encontraba por ningún lado, así que decidió acostarse cerca de un acantilado. Hacía mucho tiempo que les había perdido el miedo, al igual que a muchas otras cosas

-si bueno, no fue planeado del todo- sus palabras eran sinceras, jamás creyó interesarse tanto en todo el asunto de los caballeros

-Me alegra que lo disfrutes

-Sí no fuera por ti no lo haría, gracias- Siempre estaría agradecida con Jabu por llevarla a ese viaje y enseñarle más cosas de la vida

-No hay de que- el silencio los rodeó, se notaba a Jabu nervioso, cosa que solo sucedía cuando Jabu quería decirle algo

-¿Ocurre algo, Jabu?- su voz sonaba preocupaba y Jabu se sintió culpable por hacerla preocupar por cosas sin sentido

-No, es solo que…- Jabu no sabía cómo continuar y Miho comenzaba a creer que Jabu le mentía, no estaba terminando sus frases y eso le preocupaba -Debemos volver a Japón- Miho no se lo esperaba, aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y también había pensado en volver. Pero algo había cambiado, quería seguir viajando. Extrañaba a los niños a Erii, a Seiya, de quien no había podido despedirse. Pero se había enamorado del mundo, quería conocerlo más además le habían dado una gran oportunidad que quería seguir aprovechando

-Supongo que tienes razón- su tono había demostrado lo que sentía. Duda.

-¿No quieres volver?- el tono usado por Miho había preocupado a Jabu

-Claro que quiero- Miho sonaba horrorizada por la pregunta de Jabu, por eso mismo se había apresurado a responder –Extraño a Erii, a los niños, extraño mi país, a sus personas…

-¿Pero?- Jabu sabía que eso era lo siguiente, un pero por parte de Miho

-Hay cosas que quiero hacer- su respuesta había sido dicha con mucha ilusión, en verdad quería seguir viajando por el mundo, seguir conociendo el mundo de los caballeros

-Miho, entiendo que estés maravillada con el mundo. Entiendo cómo te sientes, me sentí igual de impresionado cuando yo salí por primera vez. Pero ha llegado el momento de partir, Saori me ha llamado

-Comprendo- Miho había comprendido las palabras de Jabu, estaba al servicio de Atenea y tenía un deber que cumplir

-Partimos en dos días- fue todo lo que dijo Jabu antes de ponerse de pie y para irse. Miho se había quedado sentada en aquel lugar pensando en que debería hacer. Sabía perfectamente que si volvía a Japón no se volvería a ir. Pero si no se iba con Jabu ¿Cuándo regresaría a Japón?

No había tomado una decisión así de difícil desde que eligió entrenar. Sus noches de insomnio habían acabado debido al esfuerzo físico, pero esa noche había regresado.

Quería ver a Erii, los niños a Mei. Extrañaba a Mei demasiado, cada noche antes de dormir era o ultimo en lo que pensaba y lo primero al despertar. Se habían encariñado mutuamente y la extrañaba más que al mismísimo Seiya, esa niña se había convertido en una parte importante en su vida, estaba con ella día a día, haciéndola sonreír como hermanas o quizá más como madre e hija. ¿Estaría siendo egoísta seguir el camino que había elegido en ese viaje y esperar más tiempo?

Un día más y ella no encontraba una solución a su dilema. Estaba cansada mentalmente, no había entrenado desde que hablo con Jabu, faltaban horas para el siguiente día. Miho veía el reloj constante mente como si este le fuera a dar la respuesta sino tomo una decisión regresare a Japón, se sorprendió al pensar en aquello. Había pensado que si no tomaba una decisión volvería a Japón no en que quería volver a Japón. Se recostó en su cama, así como no había dormido tampoco había comido y en esos momentos moría de hambre

Fue a la habitación de Jabu para hablar. La decisión se había tomado antes de que ella se diera cuenta de ese hecho. Toco la puerta de la habitación de Jabu, cuando esta se abrió vio aun Jabu algo somnoliento, este la dejo ingresar -¿Qué haces aquí?- su pregunta fue hosca, pero había sido por la somnolencia que aún tenía. Miho se sintió mal por la forma en la que le hablo aunque lo había dejado pasar

-Podemos hablar- Miho lo había pedio y con mucha duda, ya no estaba tan segura de decirle en aquellos momentos

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?- Jabu había logrado despertarse un poco más. Estaba preocupado, no la había visto desde la noche en que le dijo que volverían, ella se había encerrado en su habitación y no había vuelto a salir

Miho estaba nerviosa, cómo podría decírselo, respiro un par de veces – ¿Podrías entregarle algo a Erii y los niños?

-¿entregarle?- Miho suspiro y asintió, sería más difícil de lo que esperaba -¿No piensas regresar?- o tal vez no

-Yo... yo- estaba nerviosa y balbuceaba sin saber el motivo, se dio un golpe mentalmente y continuo –No, aun no, quiero hacer otras cosas antes y…

-Está bien, no hay problema, solo quiero que estés segura de esto

-Sí, lo estoy

-¿Cuándo piensas volver?- Eso era lo que más le importaba a Jabu en aquellos momentos

-No lo sé, pero no pretendo tardar tanto

-¿Por qué no volver ahora?- Jabu quería convencerla, quería que volviera con él

-porque si lo hago no volveré a salir de Japón

-Entonces, te apoyare en todo lo que decidas

-Gracias, Jabu- Miho lo abrazo, tal vez sería el último abrazo durante mucho tiempo


	8. Sorpresa

**SORPRESA**

Ambos fueron al aeropuerto a la mañana siguiente, los dos llevaban sus maletas –Espero verte pronto, Miho

-Yo también- su despedida fue extraña, Jabu parecía querer decir algo más pero no se atrevía

Ambos abordaron el vuelo. Vuelos con destinos totalmente diferentes.

Jabu arribo a su destino, fue directamente a la mansión Kido, donde sabía que Saori lo esperaba -¡Bien venido, Jabu!- Saori fue la primera en verlo al entrar a la mansión

-Gracias, Saori- Saori lo guio hasta la oficina donde se encerraron, Saori había procuro que nadie estuviera cerca

-¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?- Saori había sido directa, era muy raro que ella se anduviera con rodeos y cuando lo hacía era por algo que estaba fuera de su alcance o no se sentía muy segura de ello

-Sí, solo que no entiendo para qué- Jabu solamente había ido a hablar con los maestros y eentregarles una carta de Saori, pero no entendía porque tuvo que quedarse tanto tiempo en cada país

-No es nada, solo era precaución- Saori no le revelaría nada relevante, Jabu había devuelto su armadura para ser una persona normal o vivir como una. Aunque estaba consciente de que serviría a Saori cada que se lo pidiera -¿Vienes solo?- el cuestionamiento de Saori lo había sorprendido, ella le había aconsejado llevar un acompañante y también a la acompañante

-Sí- su afirmación parecía más un interrogante

-Justo como lo pensaba- Jabu la miro con intriga

-Miho se fue a otro lugar- informo de manera rápida intentando leer su expresión –No entiendo que pretendes

-No tienes que entender o comprender nada. Es mejor así- Jabu no dijo o comento nada, solo la miro. Ambos salieron de la oficina

-¿En donde se ha metido Seiya?- Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga llevaban bastante tiempo buscando a Seiya por toda la casa. Desde hacía meses Seiya no era él mismo, estaba más distraído y la alegría que lo caracterizaba estaba apagada.

-¿Para qué quieren a Seiya?- Ikki salía de su habitación a causa de la interrogante que su hermano había lanzado al aire segundos antes

-Necesitamos decirle algo- Hyoga había respondida de forma inmediata a su cuestionamiento, despertando interés en Ikki

-Ha de ser muy importante para que todos lo estén buscando, ¿Paso algo?

-de hecho sí, es importante. Y no pasó nada para preocuparse- Shun respondió de inmediato a su hermano, no quería preocuparlo. Ikki decidió darles una ayudadita a sus compañeros al ver a su hermano algo ansioso

-Está en el jardín- dijo con simpleza, provocando una cara de confusión en sus compañeros

-¡Jamás lo vimos salir!- su sorpresa y confusión eran muy notorias en la cara de todos sobre todo en Shun

-y tampoco lo vieron entrar

-estas diciendo que Seiya…

-No ha entrado a la mansión desde ayer o antier- Los tres caballeros corrieron a su encuentro en el jardín, mientras que Ikki caminaba lentamente

-¡Seiya!- la voz de Hyoga le hizo girar la cabeza, aunque con bastante pereza

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo con molestia, sus amigos lo dejaron pasar, ya se habían acostumbrado a su mal humor que lo acompañaba a diario.

-Jabu está en la mansión- El rostro de Seiya fue todo un poema al escuchar la noticia por parte de Shun. Primero parecía no comprender, luego cambio a sorpresa, para terminar de regresar algo de brillo y color a su cara

-¿De verdad?- parecía que aún no creía lo que escuchaba

-Sí Seiya- la confirmación por parte de Shiryu no le dejo duda

-Pero… ¿Cuándo?

-Desde hace un rato

-¿Y porque no me avisaron antes?- todos tenían una cara de molestia

-llevamos horas buscándote, no teníamos idea de donde estabas- Hyoga lo había tomado de la camiseta y gritado al perder la poca paciencia que poseía en esos momentos

-¿Y Miho?- ignoro los gritos de su compañero para enfocarse en lo que realmente le importaba

-llego solo a la mansión- Shiryu era el único que respondía sus preguntas sin perder la paciencia

-Lo más probable es que este en el orfanato- Shun había comentado tratando quitar el ansia que emanaba de su amigo y compañero. Seiya corrió hacia la entrada pero una mano lo detuvo

-¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?- la forma "tan amable" que tenía Ikki de dirigirse había molestado a Seiya

-Voy a ver a Miho

-Seamos claros, 1 Miho debe estar cansada y 2 apestas. ¿Hace cuánto no te duchas?

-Hace... no mucho- Seiya no se había parado a pensar en esos detalles pero tenía muchas ganas de verla que no le importó nada más

-Idiota, no creo que a Miho le haga ilusión verte en ese estado- Todos estaban sorprendidos. Su forma de dirigirse a Seiya era normal, pero ¿A él que más le daba si Miho veía a Seiya en ese estado?

-Pero…- Seiya intento replicar

-¡Son casi las diez!- casi le grito Ikki

-Ikki tiene razón será mejor que vayas mañana- Shiryu intentaba convencerlo y esperaba y resultara o se pondría fea la situación con Seiya e Ikki. A regañadientes Seiya se fue a la mansión, se dio una larga y necesitada ducha, sus amigos lo obligaron a comer y luego a dormir. Aunque este último no pudo lograrlo hasta muy tarde

El sol estaba en su punto más alto cuando se despertó se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y bajo corriendo. Saludo a sus amigos de manera rápida y salió de la mansión. No paso mucho cuando llego al orfanato los niños lo vieron y corrieron a saludarlos muy contentos - ¡Vaya! Seiya no te esperábamos aquí - Erii estaba contenta de verlo, tenía meses sin pararse por el orfanato

-¡Vine a ver a mijo!

-¿¡A Miho!?- La sorpresa y duda en el rostro de Erii era evidente –Ella no está y lo sabes

-¡Pero ayer llegó Jabu!

-¿¡Qué!?- el grito de Erii había sido demasiado fuerte que incluso asusto a algunos niños y al mismo Seiya -¿estás seguro?- lo tomo de la camisa y grito, se le veía desesperada. Seiya se dio cuenta que tenía más en común con Hyoga de lo que creía. El rostro de ambos se volvió uno lleno de preocupación. No comprendían el hecho de que Jabu allá vuelto y Miho aún no.

 _Una disculpa a los lectores de esta historia,_ _por la tardanza. Tuve algunos problemillas y olvide publicar, pero ya estoy de regreso y con dos capitulos_

 _Intentare publicar otro cap en la semana_

 _Nos leemos_


	9. Un regalo para ti

**Un regalo para ti**

Seiya volvió a la mansión muy mal. Se había ilusionado por nada, lo peor era qué estaba demasiado preocupado y molesto. Entró a la mansión, sabía que él único que le daría respuestas era el mismo que se la había llevado.

-¿En dónde está Jabu?- no había sido muy amable al hacer el cuestionamiento, acto que había molestado a sus amigos

-Seiya cálmate- Saori había visto y escuchado la escena que comenzaba a montar Seiya –si tanto quieres saber dónde está Jabu te lo diré, pero cálmate- vio que Seiya trataba de tranquilizarse así que opto por decirle –Jabu está en la habitación que se le asigno

Seiya corrió escaleras arriba lo más velos que pudo, no sabía cuál era pero de ser necesario tiraría la casa.

Lo encontró en la segunda habitación luego de subir las escaleras. Estaba en la cama sosteniendo una caja

Seiya lo tomo de la camisa sobresaltándolo -¿En dónde está Miho?- su pregunta fue directa y ruda. Los demás le quitaron de encima a Seiya

-¡Cálmate, Seiya!- Saori estaba más que molesta por el comportamiento de su caballero de Pegaso. Seiya dejo de forcejear, para alivio de sus amigos

-No lo sé, Seiya. ¡De verdad!- Jabu estaba en shock por él comportamiento de Seiya, había respondido un poco fuera de sí, ya que todo lo había tomado de sorpresa

-¡Tú te la llevaste!- Seiya estaba muy molesto y eso sería muy peligroso si no lo controlaban y pronto

¡Seiya!- nuevamente la voz de Saori se hacía presente y eso había sido suficiente para que se calmara un poco

-Miho no quiso volver- Por fin Jabu abría la boca, aunque no era lo que Seiya esperaba -Ella se fue a otro lugar, pero no quiso decirme a donde- Todos los caballeros estaban sorprendidos, claro, algunos más que otros

-¿Te dijo algo más, alguna pista donde pueda estar?- Shun había intentado conseguir cualquier pista, para ayudar a Seiya.

-sí alguien pregunta que les diré- Jabu miraba fijamente a Miho, no quería perder detalle en sus expresiones

-la verdad- contesto la chica con simpleza, era obvio que era lo que tenía que decir ¿o no? – Bueno, que sea la mayor parte de ella, no quiero que le digas a alguien que estoy entrenando

-Dijo que quería seguir viajando y conocer el mundo- no estaba mintiendo, eso había sido parte de lo que Miho le dijo antes de tomar caminos diferentes

-¿Solo eso?- esta vez fue Ikki quien pregunto

-También mando algunas cosas

-¿De verdad?- Seiya estaba ansioso, quería saber que paso con Miho y ahora quería saber qué era lo que había mandado

-Iba al orfanato para entregarlas, ¿Quieren venir?- no se le había ocurrido otra cosa, se sentía bajo presión. Todos incluyendo Saori e Ikki fueron al orfanato. Jabu llevaba una caja la misma que había en su cama cuando Seiya entro

-¡Seiya!, ¿¡has vuelto!?- Erii se alteró, estaba bastante extrañada de ver a Seiya ahí nuevamente y más aún al ver a todos los caballeros y la misma Saori -¿¡Le paso algo a Miho!?- estaba más que alterada

-Tranquila Erii, ella está bien – la voz de Hyoga la había logrado calmar. Este coloco su mano en el hombro de Erii para calmarla totalmente, acto que ruborizo a la chica

-Gracias, Hyoga

-Maestra, ¿te sientes mal?- la voz de uno de los niños mas pequeños se hizo presente

-Qué, no yo no… Estoy bien. Le regalo una sonrisa al niño para tranquilizarlo

-Es que está roja- el tono carmín aumento un poco. Desvió la mirada para evitar ser vista

-Entonces… ¿A qué han venido?- por fin había logrado sacar el habla normalmente después de un tiempo

-Miho ha enviado algo para ustedes- por primera vez en ese tiempo había notado a Jabu

-¿¡mamá!?- Mei se había acercado a ellos al escuchar nombrar a Miho

-está bien, pasen- Seiya tomo en brazos a Mei y entraron a la casa. Todos los niños se reunieron alrededor de las visitas

-Como Miho lo prometió, envió recuerdos- Jabu hablaba con familiaridad en el orfanato, no se sentía incómodo ni nada, estaba acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con los niños

-¿¡De verdad!?- la emoción de los niños era más que notoria. Miho era muy querida por todos, aunque tenía su carácter

-Sí, para todos los niños ha enviado dulces, sabe que les encantan y bueno ya saben…- todos rodearon a Jabu quien les entrego los dulces

-No se los coman todos les saldrán caries- Rin había gritado para que los niños le pusieran atención cosa que definitivamente no había logrado

-Para Erii mando un lindo juego de joyería de plata y una carta

-¿¡enserió!? Dámela, dámela- Erii se veía tan emocionada como los niños, le arrebato la carta a Jabu y luego el juego de joyería

-Léela, maestra Erii. Por favor – Los niños suplicaban para convencer a su maestra

-Está bien- si algo tenían todo adulto de aquel orfanato es que no podían negarse a algunas cosas de los niños. Erii aclaro la garganta y empezo a leer.

 **Querida Erii, siento mucho no haber regresado a casa aun, pero de verdad quiero seguir viajando. Hacer este viaje junto a Jabu ha sido una gran experiencia. No sé cuánto tiempo tarde en volver, espero no sea mucho, pero prometo que volvere, por lo mientras cuida bien a los niños. Los extraño a todos y no hay día en que no piense en ustedes.**

 **Por lo pronto quiero pedirte algo, no tengas miedo de luchar por aquella persona como yo** … eso no tengo porque leérselo, no les incumbe- Erii se había puesto nerviosa, no solo porque lo estaba leyendo en voz alta, también porque estaba apuntó de revelar su secreto y el de su amiga tuve miedo de luchar por Seiya. Tal vez a veces parecía que ni siquiera yo lo sabía, pero no es así, solo intentaba ocultarlo, negármelo a mí misma. Lucha por Hyoga, no dejes pasar las oportunidades. Busca la manera de ser feliz

Dile a Mei que la extraño mucho y todos los días pienso en ella

Erii carraspeo la garganta y continúo. **Este viaje me ha dado otra perspectiva de la vida, y eh empezado una nueva etapa. Hay cosas en mi vida que quiero cambiar. Y este viaje me ayudo a darme cuenta de muchas cosas y una de ellas era esta, quería algo diferente en mi vida. No quiero que mal interpreten mis palabras y piensen que quiero alejarme de ustedes, porque si hay algo que jamás cambiaria es haber conocido a todos y cada uno de ustedes**

 **Espero y todo este bien en la casa, y el lugar no sea un caos sin mí, lamento no haberme reportado durante estos seis meses. Prometo hacerlo más seguido. Cada que pueda les escribiré una carta. Gracias por convencerme de hacer este viaje, sino fuera por ti jamás hubiera aceptado, tenía miedo de dejar Japón**

 **Se despide Miho.**

 **P.D.**

 **Si vez a Seiya dile que lamento mucho no haberme despedido y espero volverlo a ver. Y deséale feliz cumpleaños de mi parte. Dudo mucho poder llegar para ese tiempo o que él este cuando yo vaya.**


	10. Algo para recordarte

**Algo para recordarte**

Erii, Mei, Saori y los caballeros se encontraban fuera del orfanato, Apunto de partir –Oh, casi lo olvido- la voz de Jabu trajo la atención de todos. Jabu metió la mano a una de sus bolsas y saco unos dijes del Yin y el Yang -Mei- la mencionada giro su cabecita para mirarlo –Ven- la niña bajo de los brazos de Seiya para acercarse a él. Jabu separo el yin y el yang, y le extendió la parte blanca

-¿Mío?- la niña lo tomo con duda, al tenerlo en sus manos lo reconoció de inmediato, era un collar que Miho siempre portaba. Solo que este solo era la parte blanca. El dije que Miho portaba se dividía entres, el Yin, el Yang y un gran hexágono. Ambas partes se incrustaban en el hexágono.

-Sí, Miho me pidió que te lo diera, y que te prometía regresar pronto para que estuviera nuevamente completo- Mei estaba a punto de llorar, se abrazó a Jabu para ocultar su rostro y agradecerle de alguna manera a Jabu. Todos veían la escena curiosos y Saori estaba bastante conmovida. Una de las cosas que Mei aprendió de Miho es que odiaba que la vieran llorar y ella también lo hacía, le daba mucha pena que la vieran así.

-¿El otro es tuyo?- después de unos minutos la pequeña volvía a tratar de hablar con normalidad

-No, Miho lo envió para alguien más- Jabu miraba con ternura a la niña, incluso cuando realizo la pregunta.

-¿Para quién?- Mei estaba bastante interesada en saber quién era el que llevaría la otra parte. Jabu miro con recelo a Seiya, odiaba que Miho no lo sacara de su cabeza

-Es para Seiya- El ambiente había cambiado drásticamente por parte de Jabu una ligera molestia, Seiya algo avergonzado, mientras el resto se sentían fuera de lugar. -Pensaba dártelo hasta tu cumpleaños, pero te lo daré ahora- Jabu no quería morir a manos de Seiya si este se enteraba que lo había tenido por mucho tiempo y no se lo había dado

Seiya lo tomo apresuradamente, -¿Vas a venir pronto, Seiya?- Mei le había preguntado con voz bastante bajita a causa del llanto de minutos antes

-Eso espero- Seiya fue sincero, ahora que sabía que Miho estaba bien y pensaba en él se sentía más tranquilo, tanto para estar bien hasta volverla a ver

-¡Ya te quiere, Seiya!- Ikki se estaba burlando de Seiya, era su forma de pasar el tiempo, aunque se había vuelto aburrido cuando se enteró que Miho se fue, ya no le prestaba atención a su sarcasmo como antes y lo ignoraba

-¿Cómo de que ya lo quiere?- Saori no había comprendido lo que su caballero de fénix le quiso decir a Seiyaa, los niños del orfanato siempre habían querido a Seiya y no veía porque con la niña sería distinto.

-Lo que pasa…- Ikki no logro terminar su frase

-Cállate Ikki- la pequeña Mei le dio una patada en la pantorrilla y le enseño la lengua.

-Tienes el carácter de Miho, pequeña Mei- Hyoga siempre había dicho que Miho tenía un gran carácter y cuando tuviera hijos lo heredarían y al parecer no estaba tan equivocado, Mei a su corta edad de cuatro años ya comenzaba a aprender el carácter de Miho.

-Por eso no tendrás novia- La pequeña sacaba las uñas cuando se necesitaba defender, como lo hacía en esos momentos con Ikki, solía ser bastante mala si se le provocaba. Claro que con Ikki era diferente, con él podía divertirse siendo mala.

-¿Cómo porque dices eso?- Erii estaba divertida con lo que le había dicho Mei a Ikki, pero no entendía él porque le dijo eso

-Porque esta feo- Todos inclusive Saori habían comenzado a reír por el comentario "Inocente" de la niña. Había ocasiones en que Erii prefería que la niña no fuera tan sincera.

-Tu estarás muy bonita- solían molestarse el uno al otro cuando se veían. Para Ikki no era muy diferente de con Seiya

-¡Seiya!

-Yo que- Mei lo había llamado para hacer que la defendiera, pero Seiya no se había percatado de ese hecho

-¡Dile que no estoy fea!

-Claro que lo estás- Ikki no se cansaba de ese juego, podía pasar horas molestando a la niña y le parecía muy divertido

-¿Me parezco a ti?- la niña había sorprendido a todos con la pregunta

-No- la respuesta de Ikki había sido rápida y corta

-Entonces, estoy bonita- De nueva cuenta los presentes empezaron a reír

-¡Niña…!

-¡Ikki!-la voz de Shun interrumpió la frase de Ikki. Ikki se volteó a otro lado, la niña sí que sabía sacarlo de sus casillas, claro que no era tan difícil

-Solo dime, ¿Por qué crees que estas tan bonita?- Ikki de nueva cuenta se había dirigido a Mei, solo que de una manera más amable

-Porque me parezco a m i mama Miho- respondió con obviedad. Erii la miro y sonrió, ella era la que solía decirle aquello, Mei tenía gran parecido con Miho como el color de cabello y la alegría que siempre mostraban sus ojos y sonrisa. El carácter era otro punto y en algunos movimientos la hacían verse en ocasiones como una pequeña duplica de Miho. Lo que tenían diferente era la nariz y sus ojos color castaños - Mi mamá Miho es muy bonita ¿Verdad, Seiya?

-Sí, supongo- la pregunta de Mei lo había tomado por sorpresa y lo puso algo nervioso

-Al igual que la maestra Erii, ¿No Hyoga?- Los dos mencionados se sonrojaron un poco. Hyoga sintió ahogarse con su propia saliva

-Sí- fue lo único que dijo Hyoga, pero fue suficiente para sonrojar mucho más a Erii

-Es hora de irnos- La voz de Saori se hizo presente interrumpiendo la incomodidad que comenzaba a sentirse.

Al llegar a la mansión Kido todos habían comido, o mejor dicho cenado. Seiya prácticamente había devorado la comida, estaba más relajado y tenía mucho apetito por no haber comido nada en todo el día hasta ese momento. Después de la cena Seiya fue a su habitación.

Se recostó en su cama llevo sus manos al yang. Al obtener aquel dije se sintió mucho más tranquilo, sabía algo de Miho, y tenía algo para sentirla más cerca. Su promesa de esperarla siempre de ser necesario nada ni nadie la rompería.- _Ahora tengo algo para recordarte_ \- este fue el último pensamiento de Seiya antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

 **Bueno, eh vuelto con otro capitulo y probablemente sea el ultimo del mes**

 **Espero y lo hayan diafrutado.**


	11. Siguiente paso

**Siguiente paso**

Dos años habían pasado. Desde que Miho decidio empezar a entrenar. Miho estaba frente al lugar que su maestro le había pedido ir. Pero estaba indecisa, cerró los ojos y respiro lentamente

 _Miho estas apunto de irte- Su maestro la había asustado, estaba meditando fuera del lugar y cuando lo hacía se perdía totalmente, solo sentía el cosmos del enemigo_

 _-Maestro Mu_

 _\--Que dijimos de los formalismos_

 _-Lo siento mucho Mu_

 _-así está mejor-Mu le sonrió a su manera, y se sentó junto a ella_

 _–Dime, Miho. ¿Has conseguido lo que querías? ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?_

 _-Creo que si Mu_

 _-Entonces, ¿crees que estar lista para ser un caballero de Atenea?- Miho no se esperaba aquella pregunta, siempre tuvo presente su entrenamiento, pero nunca se detuvo a considerar ese punto –Todos al convertirnos en caballero juramos lealtad a Atenea. ¿Tú lo harás?-_

 _Jurar no era un simple juego y Miho estaba consciente de ello. "Jurar lealtad a Atenea". A la diosa podría, pero… lealtad a Saori Kido. ¿Cómo se podría jurar lealtad a Atenea y no a Saori, si eran la misma persona?_

 _"El odio y rencor no llevan a ningún lado, es mejor olvidar y perdonar"- las sabias palabras de Shaka volvieron a su mente en el momento justo._

 _Olvidar y perdonar, eso sí podía hacerlo. Saori no había sido la persona más bondadosa cuando eran niñas, pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás y no le gustaba guardan rencor a nadie_

 _-SÍ maestro Mu. Juro lealtad a Atenea, juro lealtad a Saori Kido_

 _-Tardaste más de lo esperado- Mu sabía que las palabras de Miho eran verdaderas. Miho no era una persona que jurara o prometiera en vano y él lo sabía. Así como sabía que ella siempre pensaba las cosas, pero esta ocasión había tardado más de lo que él esperaba_

 _-Lo sé, pero jurar no es algo que se tome a la ligera, un juramento es algo más que una simple promesa- Mu estaba más que satisfecho con la respuesta de Miho_

 _-Ahora, Miho- Mu se había puesto más serio de lo que normalmente era –Quiero que Atenea te conozca_

 _-Pero….- estaba asustada, ni siquiera en shock, miedo era lo que sentía en esos momentos. No por no ser suficiente para ser un caballero de Atenea o la reacción que pudiera tener esta. Era por Seiya. Seiya siempre estaría donde Saori estuviera. ¿Porque temer a encontrarse con Seiya?, El único que sabía de su entrenamiento era Jabu y Jabu no estaría ahí, él se había retirado como caballero y viva tranquilo lejos de esa vida._

 _El sentimiento de miedo que tenía en esos momentos era por una sola pregunta ¿cómo lo tomaría Seiya al enterarse? ¿Se lo diaria? Claro que se lo diría, no era algo que pudiera ocultarse ¿O sí? Miho bajo la mirada y respiro. Si podía ocultarlo por un tiempo, la máscara le ayudaría en eso_

Respiro profundo y siguió su camino para ir con Saori. No había personas a la vista, el lugar estaba tranquilo y eso le agradaba. Camino unos minutos más y no supo a donde debía ir. Vio a un chico frente a ella. Lo conocía, pero por buena o mala suerte no era Seiya. Era un chico de cabellos y ojos verdes, era Shun. –Hola- saludo Miho, un poco nerviosa, para llamar su atención

-OH, ¡Hola!- Shun saludo con aquella amabilidad que lo caracterizaba haciendo que los nervios de Miho desaparecieran

-En donde puedo encontrar a la señorita Saori Kido- Shun la miro extrañado, todos en el santuario sabían dónde encontrarla

-Acabo de llegar al santuario y no conozco- Miho respondió de manera rápida al ver su desconfianza hacia su persona

-¿De dónde vienes?

-De Jamir, el maestro Mu me envía- esa repuesta pareció bastarle a Shun, ya que relajo sus facciones y la mirada de desconfianza desapareció

-Sígueme

-Gracias- Comenzó a caminar y Miho lo siguió. Shun la llevo hasta con Saori quien se encontraba con Hyoga

-Saori- Shun la llamo para atraer su atención

-Shun- Saori parecía estar extrañada por la presencia de este -¿Qué sucede?

-Un caballero la busca- Miho se sentía un poco incomoda, pero intentaba disimularlo

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto Saori cortésmente

-Me ha enviado el maestro Mu- si Miho se sentía incomoda segundos antes ahora se sentía como un minúsculo insecto

-¿Por qué?- La pregunta de Saori fue fría y directa

-Hace unos años comencé un entrenamiento. Ahora que lo he finalizado dijo que debía presentarme ante usted

-Entiendo- Saori llevo una mano a la barbilla y miro a Miho fijamente -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Miho estaba un poco preocupada, sabía que eso pasaría, decir su nombre, pero… eso afectaba. No estaba lista para confesárselo a Seiya, no aun y no lo haría mientras no se sintiera preparada

\- Miho… RI. Me llamo Mihori - no había tenido mucho tiempo para considerarlo, había dicho su nombre y lo completo con lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-Muy bien Mihori -Saori la miro intrigante, su mirada era muy penetrante, logrando poner a Miho bastante nerviosa -¿Cuál es tu constelación?

-No lo sé, podríamos decir que no tengo- Saori sabia eso, solo había 88 constelaciones y ella conocía a los caballeros de cada una de las constelaciones

-Entonces ¿Cómo puedo saber qué me estás diciendo la verdad?- Saori solo buscaba una cosa, saber algo más sobre su aparentemente nuevo caballero

-De no estarle diciendo la verdad. No estaría aquí, frente a usted, señorita Saori- Miho fue sincera, de hecho si fuera por ella no estaría ahí

-No es suficiente para mí, como puedo confiar en ti sino me das algo

-No es suficiente decirle que Mu, uno de sus caballeros me envía- Miho suspiro para calmarse

¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si no tienes constelación, como puedes probarme que eres uno de mis caballeros?

–Mu me dijo que dejásemos lo de mi constelación como desconocida- Saori no respondió nada y se limitó a seguir observándola. Otras voces se incorporaron al lugar, solo se escuchaban los cuchicheos en un principio, y poco a poco fueron distinguiéndose lo que decían

-No, Seiya- esa era la voz de Kiki, la cual provoco que Miho se sintiera entre aliviada y preocupada

-Vamos Kiki- La tensión de Miho aumento al escuchar la voz de Seiya. Jamás pensó que Seiya pudiera reconocerla. Estaba diferente a la última vez que se vieron, su cuerpo había cambiado bastante, su cabello lo utilizaba suelto y estaba más largo, conservaba el mismo color, pero aun así, con esos cambios le preocupaba que pudiera reconocerla

-estaba en medio de algo- la voz de Saori había callado a los que acaban de entrar

-¡Ah! ¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz de Kiki trajo la atención de todos hacia él por un momento para después la pusieran en Miho. A quien apenas notaban

-Yo pregunto lo mismo, Kiki. No se supone que ibas a hacer una investigación- Kiki soltó una risa nerviosa

-Vamos, Miho….- una paleta metida en su boca lo hizo callar

-Estaba hablando con la señorita Kido- Miho se había asustado y por esa razón le había metido la paleta, no quería que fuera a decir más de lo debido. No aún.

No me gusta que hagas eso- Kiki se había molestado por aquella forma de ser tratado en frente de sus amigos – Y lo siento, no quería interrumpir

-Así qué ¿la conoces, Kiki?- Saori había observado todo y se había sorprendido la manera de interacción de ellos dos, pero aún más la manera en que Miho había llevado la paleta hasta Kiki

-Sí, es aprendiz de Mu- Kiki había contestado en seguida sin ninguna duda en su voz

-¿Qué tan confiable es?- Miho se sentía fuera de lugar, Saori cuestionaba a Kiki sobre ella en su presencia

-Es un gran caballero, y su entrenamiento ha sido totalmente distinto al de cualquier otro caballero. No hay caballero como ella

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Saori mostro demasiado interes por saber lo que Kiki tenía que decirle

-Tiene la paciencia y sabiduría de Shaka y un gran poder de telequinesis como el mío- Kiki se mostro firme ante sus palabras

-Pues gran, gran no es- se burló Seiya y Kiki le lanzo una mirada fulminante

-Igual de inmaduro- Miho se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta y por primera vez dio gracias de traer la máscara o todos hubiesen notado su sonrojo

-¿Te conozco?- Seiya la analizo de arriba hacia abajo varias veces, logrando que Miho se sintiera muy pequeña

-¡NOO!, ¡No!, no nos conocemos- se apresuró a contestar nerviosamente -Yo, solo…

-Jajaja, jajaja, Miho… - Miho se puso más nerviosa y estuvo apunto de llevar otra paleta para kiki, pero la voz de Saori la detuvo

-Nos dejan a Mihori y a mí, estábamos en algo

-Kiki- Llamo Miho antes de que saliera del lugar. Kiki se acercó hasta ella, Miho se agacho un poco para estar a su altura. Kiki era algunos centímetros más bajo -No les digas nada sobre mí, por favor

-Pero…- Kiki había intentado replicar pero calló al ver la súplica en los ojos de Miho

-Por favor, te lo explicare todo

-Bien, pero me debes una- su tono no le dijo nada a Miho, quien se preguntaba: si era broma o lo decía enserio, pero eso lo investigaría después

-¿Quieres otra paleta?- preguntó en broma para relajarse y hacer enojar a Kiki

-No, no, no, eso no- No había conseguido molestarlo, pero si asustarlo. Kiki le regalo una sonrisa y salió del lugar

-Según Kiki eres muy buen caballero y si es verdad puedes ser un valioso elemento- Saori estaba seria y eso causo un escalofrió en Miho –Pero aun así quiero probarte

-Cuando usted diga, señorita Saori- Miho sintió pánico cuando le dijo que la probaría pero lo disimulo

-Una cosa más- Miho la miro intrigada, esperando la pregunta – ¿Te conozco?

-probablemente, señorita Saori – Saori sonrió como si estuviera satisfecha y en realidad lo estaba- Tatsumi le indico a Miho que lo siguiera para instalarla en el santuario


	12. Cena

**CENA**

Un par de horas después tocaron la puerta de la que sería su habitación, al abrir encontró a Kiki –Am mmm ¿¡Hola!?-Saludó con nerviosismo

-Usted señorita, me debe una explicación- Sabía porque había ido Kiki a buscarla, pero la verdad tenía miedo a enfrentarlo

-¿Yo?- Miho se estaba haciendo la desentendida, pero sabía perfectamente que no se libraría de esa

-Sí- con un suspiro se hizo a un lado y dejo entrar a Kiki -¿Por qué te llamas Mihori? – Apenas había entrado a la habitación lanzo la pregunta

-Solo prométeme que no harás drama ni te burlaras- No quería presenciar el drama que Kiki haría al enterarse, si es que no estaba de acuerdo

-Porqué haría eso- Si Kiki conservaba la actitud las cosas serían más fáciles

-Veras, ninguno de ellos sabe que entreno- soltó de golpe, Kiki parecia no comprender –Y no creo estar lista para decírselos- Kiki entendió a lo que Miho se refería, pero aun así no sabía porque no se sentía preparada si se suponía los caballeros también eran sus amigos

-¿Por qué no? Ellos son tus amigos- Kiki quería entender a Miho, pero parecía eso iba a ser complicado

-Durante años desee que Seiya jamás se convirtiera en caballero y… - Miho parecía dudar en su explicación, pero era porque no sabía cómo hacerlo

-Y ahora tú eres un caballero- completo Kiki la frase comprendiendo al fin a Miho

-Sí, además, no sé cómo Seiya pueda tomar la noticia- Esa era la única y verdadera preocupación de Miho, el no saber cómo reaccionaría Seiya le ponía los nervios de punta y la hacía sentir cobarde

-Guardare tu secreto si así lo quieres, pero tarde o temprano se enterara- Miho sintió un gran alivio al saber que Kiki la apoyaba

-Gracias, Kiki- No dudo ni un segundo en expresarle su agradecimiento con afectuoso abrazo

-¿Qué te parece si bajamos a comer?- Kiki había interrumpido el afectuoso abrazo, Miho se alejó de golpe tenia años sin abrazar a nadie

-Me gustaría, pero…- Miho estaba a punto de replicar, pero fue interrumpida con Kiki

-No acepto un no por respuesta- Le dijo Kiki muy decido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-La máscara- por fin Miho tuvo la oportunidad de expresar su verdadero problema

-Ese no es problema- Kiki bajo los brazos y sonrió, restándole importancia al asunto

-Pero…- Una vez más Kiki no la dejo terminar, la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo fuera de la habitación -¿Kiki?

-Vamos, sígueme- Kiki no se detuvo hasta entrar a su habitación, liberando por fin su muñeca –Siempre creí que tenías una obsesión por esa máscara y por eso no comías con nosotros- Comenzó a explicar Kiki

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien. Y no era una obsesión

-Ok, no te enojes

-Luego Mu me dijo que era por que las mujeres caballero no pueden quitarse la máscara. Así que te consegui esto- Kiki le dio otra máscara, solo que esta más corta, una que solo cubría sus ojos y parte de su nariz

-Gracias, Kiki- Miho estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba ese gesto así, por parte de Kiki –Pero ¿porque la tienes?

-Iba a dártela hace mucho, pero dejaste de usar la máscara y no la creí necesaria- Miho cambio la máscara y ambos fueron a la cocina

Los 5 caballeros de Atenea estaban en la cocina, era la hora de la comida y están en medio de un "Dialogo"-¿A quién le toca la comida?- Pregunto Ikki a los demás de una manera poco amable

-A ti- las voces de todos se juntaron en coro, para responderle su "amable" pregunta

-No, ustedes dijeron que yo no volvería a cocinar- Era el pretexto que siempre utilizaba para evitar cocinar -¿¡Hyoga!?

-Propongo a Shun- Hyoga tampoco era el mejor para la cocina, claro que se le daba mejor que a Ikki

-Yo cocine ayer, así que digo que Shiryu-

-Yo propongo a Seiya

-¿¡A caso estás loco!?- todos le contestaron instantánea mente

-Que cocine Kiki- Seiya había gritado para que dejaran de discutir. Kiki quien no tenía mucho tiempo en la cocina comenzó a negar frenéticamente

-Shun y yo lo hacemos siempre

-Entonces, ¿que se supone que hagamos?-Hyoga había lanzado la pregunta a sus compañeros esperando que alguien le hiciese caso

-¿Siempre es así?- Miho pregunto a Kiki quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados frente a ella

-Sí- contestaron Hyoga y Shun al unísono

-¿Les molesta si yo lo hago?- todos dejaron de hablar al escuchar la pregunta de Miho y la miraron fijamente

-Para nada- respondieron todos en coro. Y así voló de quien sabe dónde un mandil hacia Miho

-Quieres que te ayude- Shun se había acercado hasta Miho, no le había gustado mucho la idea de dejarla cocinar sola para todos

-Sí, gracias, Shun

-Me conoces- pregunto Shun extrañado haciéndole notar a Miho el pequeño error cometido

-Todos conocen a los 5 caballeros que salvaron la vida de Atenea- fue lo único que se le había ocurrido decirle para cubrir su pequeño error

-Oh, claro, es por eso- Miho se sintió relajada al saber que su respuesta había convencido a Shun. Ambos se dispusieron a hacer la comida, al finalizar su labor para todo un ejército todos se sentaron a comer

-¡Al fin algo decente!- la exclamación de Hyoga había hecho reí a todos, exceptuando a Shun y Kiki

-Tal vez no tengamos talento para la cocina, pero hacemos lo que podemos- se defendió Kiki, tratando de parecer molesto, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer un puchero

-Kiki, me pasas la sal, por favor- Miho había interrumpido el drama que empezaba a hacer Kiki

-Tú la preparaste y no te gusto- Kiki intento hacerla enojar y al parecer lo estaba logrando

-Muy gracioso, Kiki- la sal floto de extremo a extremo de la mesa. En todo el transcurso de la cena volaron objetos por encima de sus cabezas, ya fueran de Miho a Kiki o viceversa, en algunas ocasiones iban dirigidas a otro.

-¿De dónde vienes, Mihori?

-¿Eh?- Miho busco a la persona que le había hablado, ya que no le había puesto mucha atención a la pregunta, encontrándose con Shiryu, quien hablaba por primera vez en toda la comida

-Tu origen- volvió a hablar Shiryu

-Oh, claro- Miho se recargo en la silla donde estaba –Soy japonesa

-Claro, eso es bastante obvio- le dijo Hyoga, Miho sonrió, aunque no se notaba por el ángulo en el que estaba –Y ¿En dónde entrenaste?

-Entrene en diferentes lugares. Comencé en Argelia y lo finalicé en Jamir

-Dinos más sobre ti- le pidió Shun amablemente regalándole una sonrisa

-¿Por qué?- Miho no veía la razón por la que quisieran saber algo de ella

-Sí Saori te dejo es porque estarás con nosotros y nos gusta conocer a nuestros compañeros- le contesto Shun, Miho no parecía convencida, pero acepto hacerlo, no perdía nada con decirles unas cuantas cosas

-Como dije, soy de Japón, soy huérfana y soy un caballero femenino

-¿Es todo? ¿Sin un pasado?- le pregunto Shiryu algo incrédulo

-Todos tenemos uno, pero no veo ninguna relevancia al contárselos- Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos

-Mihori- Shun la había llamado nuevamente, lo miró para que continuara -¿Te podemos llamar Miho?- la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a todos

-Sí/No- las respuestas fueron simultáneas y confusas, todos miraron a Seiya y a Miho para que explicaran

-Ella no es Miho- Casi grito Seiya

-Eso no importa su nombre lleva Miho- Le respondió Hyoga mirándolo fijamente como si estuviese retándolo

-Pueden llamarme como se sientan más cómodos- Miho intentaba relajar a todos, pero parecía haber empeorado las cosas, ya que Seiya salió bastante molesto del lugar

-Te dije que…- una cuchara detuvo la oración de Kiki –No pudo ser una paleta- le preguntó Kiki un poco molesto después de haber sacado la cuchara de su boca

-Ya es noche- fue lo que le respondió Miho antes de salir del lugar. Se encerró en su habitación, intentaría descansar lo más que pudiera. Al día siguiente por petición de Saori tendría un enfrentamiento contra algunos caballeros.

Seiya estaba incómodo con la presencia del nuevo caballero. Le había recordado tanto a Miho, su forma de cocinar, su voz, el color de cabello incluso su maldito nombre era casi igual. Apretó la sabana de su cama con frustración, había días en que odiaba tanto el estar recordando a Miho día y noche. Seiya paso casi toda la noche negando las similitudes entre ellas.


	13. Un dia de batallas

**Un día de batallas**

Miho se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió a la ducha bastante adormilada. Se daría un baño rápido para despertar y relajarse. Después de su baño se sentó en la cama, de verdad que no tenía ganas de salir de esa habitación, pero al parecer algo estaba en su contra, ya que escucho un golpeteo en su puerta, arrastro los pies hasta la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con Kiki -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- lanzo la pregunta antes de que Kiki pudiera mencionar palabra alguna

-Tienes que comer algo antes de tus enfrentamientos - le dijo con una sonrisa que Miho reconocería de inmediato, siempre lo hacía cuando quería pedirle algo

-No han preparado el desayuno ¿cierto?- Miho adivino las intenciones de Kiki y lo expreso para saber si estaba en lo correcto, pero conociendo a Kiki. Estaba en lo correcto.

-Jajaja- rió nerviosamente Kiki –Sí, te toca- Miho suspiro y bajo a la cocina para hacer el desayuno

-El maestro mu extrañara tus comidas, Miho- soltó Kiki al aire, atrayendo la mirada de Miho

-Creo que eso es lo que todos extrañan- Kiki comenzó a reír por el cometario

-No creí verte aquí- Kiki la siguió con la mirada ya que ella estaba haciendo el desayuno e iba de un lado a otro

-El maestro Mu me ha enviado. Yo iba a volver a Japón- Miho soltó un suspiro y continuo preparando el desayuno

\- ¿Volverías?, ¿Para qué?- Kiki se acercó hasta ella y tomo un cuchillo para ayudarle

-¿Recuerdas lo que les conté sobre la niña del orfanato?

-¡Claro!, hablabas de ella cada que tenías oportunidad

-Quiero verla- sentencio Miho. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se recargo en la mesa, obteniendo la mirada de Kiki -¿sabes?- preguntó al aire, por eso mismo Kiki no dijo nada –Antes creía que volverme caballero fue una buena decisión pero ahora creo que…- Miho guardo silencio, no sabía cómo expresarse respecto a eso

-No lo fue- completo Kiki al ver la cabeza gacha de Miho

-Me aleje de las personas que más me importaban por años- continuó hablando confirmándole a Kiki que tenía razón con lo que había dicho anterior mente -y cuando me encuentro con una le miento y…- Miho guardo silencio y respiro profundamente

-Cálmate, Miho. No solucionaras nada si te alteras ¿Verdad?-

-Tienes razón- Miho ya se sentía más tranquila. Siguió preparando el desayuno con ayuda de Kiki

-Además… Aun estas a tiempo de decirle- Vio entrara a Hyoga y no pudo responderle ni reaccionar de ninguna manera. Y decidió terminar de preparar el desayuno antes de que los demás llegaran

-Kiki, donde está el azúcar- Miho pedía algo y Kiki se lo pasaba con ayuda de su telequinesis. Los objetos volaban por la cocina lo cual mantenía entretenido a Hyoga. Miho le regreso el azúcar, pero no contaba con que algo o mejor dicho alguien se atravesarían en su camino

-Discúlpame Shun- se apresuró a ir con el mencionado y auxiliarlo -No era mi intención, lo siento

-No te preocupes Miho, estoy bien- Shun le sonrió para restarle importancia al asunto.

Cuando Miho termino de preparar el desayuno. Se sentó junto a Kiki, quien le movió la banca, provocando que esta callera al suelo – ¡Te voy a asesinar, Kiki!- Shun fue a auxiliarla mientras Kiki no paraba de reír

-Una de silla por muchas de paleta- El resto de los caballeros ingreso al comedor y se miraron extrañados al ver a Kiki riendo muy fuerte mente y ver a Shun junto a Miho, terminado de ayudarla a levantarse. Todos se dispusieron a desayunar después de que Kiki dejara de reírse

-Siento haber hecho que cocinaras, Miho- se disculpó Shiryu cuando terminaron de comer

-No te preocupes Shiryu

-Para compensarlo que hoy cocine Shun y Kiki- Hablo Hyoga apoyando a Shiryu y para molestar a los mencionados

-No me molesta, me gusta hacerlo- contesto Miho con uno cálida sonrisa, Shiryu se dispuso limpiar todo con ayuda de Miho

Un par de horas después se dirigieron al coliseo, donde se llevarían a cabo los enfrentamientos de Miho – ¿Estás lista?- le pregunto Kiki a Miho atrayendo su atención

-No, pero eso lo pone interesante- Kiki sonrió con la respuesta de Miho. Miho siempre mostraba lo que sentía, ya fuera con palabras o acciones, aunque al parecer nadie lo notaba. Ni siquiera ella.

Todos los caballeros estaban reunidos en el coliseo como si fuera un evento muy importante – ¿Si pierde las batallas se puede quedar?- La pregunta de Ikki había dejado a todos en shock

-No me digas que al tempano de Fénix le ha gustado la chica- le cuestionó Seiya con un toque de burla y picardía

-No digas idioteces, Seiya- Ikki lo miro muy molesto, lo cual causa gracia en Seiya

-¿Entonces?- esta vez fue el turno de Shun para cuestionarlo

-Por primera vez en años pude comer algo decente- la respuesta de Ikki pareció convencerlos, pero Shun se dio cuenta de que había algo más

-No es una prueba para ver si se queda o no- Saori hablo y todos guardaron silencio –Pierda o Gane ella se queda- Ninguno menciono palabra y decidieron esperar a que la batalla comenzara.

Saori dio inicio a la primer batalla Miho vs June. Shun prácticamente se comía las uñas, siempre supo que June no era muy fuerte, pero no sabía que tan fuerte era Miho y eso lo preocupaba.

Miho gano sin mucho esfuerzo, June había utilizado el látigo durante toda la batalla, al igual que batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, con ayuda de su telequinesis y tele transportación logro vencerla.

Su siguiente enfrentamiento fue contra Marín – ¡Kuken!- apenas se había puesto en su posición Marín la ataco sin detenerse a pensarlo ni un momento- Miho cerró los ojos y un escudo negro la cubrió. El escudo se deshizo y Miho ataco – ¡Lluvia de estrellas rojas!- el ataque hizo una barrera de fuego alrededor de Marín. Lluvia de estrellas era un ataque que variaba según el color que Miho nombrara. Marín no se rindió y cuando salió de la barrera de fuego volvió a atacar

-¡Meteoro!- El escudo negro volvió a aparecer ayudándola a evitar todos los ataques. Marín se había enojado al ver que su ataque fue detenido. Así que utilizo el destello de la garra del águila. Miho tardó en reaccionar y aunque intento esquivar el ataque no le fue del todo posible. El golpe le dio en el vientre, mandándola varios metros atrás. Seiya hizo una mueca, sabia mejor que nadie el efecto de ese golpe.


	14. Un día de batallas (2 parte)

**Un dia de batallas (2 parte)**

Miho se incorporó, gracias a su cosmos el golpe no le había afectado mucho – ¡Explosión estelar!- una explosión se produjo en el campo y Marín salió volando. Miho se sentía adolorida y agotada. Había bajado la guardia y ahora paga las consecuencias.

Apareció Shaina en el campo de batalla y Marín se retiró con ayuda de Seiya –Has vencido a Marín, pero yo no seré tan fácil- Miho noto el enojo en la voz de Shaina y supo que decía la verdad, sería más complicado y más por el dolor en su vientre.

Shaina comenzó con batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Los golpes iban y venían de ambas partes. Miho se alejó lo suficiente de Shaina con tres volteretas mortales. Estaba cansada, más de lo que había imaginado. El golpe de Marín había hecho un muy buen trabajo –No intentes escapar- Shaina seguía molesta, y eso le preocupaba a Miho, no sabía que tanto daño podía hacerle y necesitaba hacer algo pronto -¡A mi cobra!- Miho logro evadir el ataque aunque muy difícilmente

-Lluvia de estrellas Azules- el ataque golpeo directamente a Shaina dejándola inconsciente

-Voy a darle un corto descanso- informo Saori de forma rápida. Miho se dejó caer en medio de la arena y Seiya fue a ayudar a Shaina

-Miho, estuviste genial- Kiki intento a animarla, pero Miho estaba muy cansada para sonreírle siquiera

-Gracias- le respondió después de tomar una bocanada de aire –pero baje la guardia

-Aun así, no cualquiera lucha de esa manera- Kiki le sonrió, Miho le devolvió la sonrisa aunque algo débil –vamos a que descanses

-Solo quiero agua- Kiki le extendió una botella. Miho bebió un poco de agua y se sentó de forma india.

Kiki se retiró y volvió con los demás

-¿Qué está haciendo?- le pregunto Shun en cuanto estuvo con ellos

-Está meditando. Necesita reponer fuerzas- les contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –Solo esperen y no se ponga muy seria, por llamarlo de alguna forma

-¿Por qué?- todos estaban cada vez más interesados en lo que Kiki decía acerca de Miho

-Así fue como derroto a Mu- la miro fijamente y luego miro a sus amigos quienes están haciendo exactamente lo mismo, solo que ellos la miraban como si estuvieran examinando a un bicho

-¿Pero cómo?- Hyoga preguntó expresando la duda de todos

-Ella entreno con Shaka…

-Eso no quiere decir que sea tan fuerte como él- Shiryu comenzaba a tener muchas dudas sobre todo eso y no estaría tranquilo hasta tener las respuestas

-Tienes razón Shiryu. Ella no es tan fuerte, pero pierde el control de su cosmos- Todos estaban sorprendidos y cada vez tenían más dudas, ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Cómo alguien podía perder el control de su cosmos?

-Sus ataques…- hablo Ikki atrayendo la atención de Kiki -¿De dónde los saco?- esa era su principal duda, como es que jamás escucharon de ella siendo tan diferente

-Cuando llego con Mu ya tenía algunos de sus ataques, como lluvia de estrellas, pero cada vez lo iba perfeccionando más y más. Lo único que a nosotros nos dijo es que los soñaba. Es como si tuviera su propia musa.

Si antes estaban sorprendidos y tenían dudas. Ahora estaban peor, las dudas que eran respondidas traían consigo más dudas -¿Quién es él siguiente, Saori?- Aquella pregunta trajo la atención total de Saori, desde que habían empezado a hablar Saori había estado pendiente de la conversación, pero también estaba respondiendo sus propias dudas

-Pensaba mandar a Shun…

-Pero es una chica…- Seiya había replicado ante Saori, jamás le había gustado que los hombres pelearan contra las mujeres y mientras el pudiera evitarlo así seria

-No importa, Seiya. Es un caballero y como tal no se diferencia por su género. Además aún no sé qué clasificación ponerle. Es obvio que de bronce no. Pero tampoco creo que de plata, venció a mis mejores caballeros. Quiero ver como se enfrenta contra ustedes- Saori guardo silencio y medito un poco para saber a cuál de sus 5 caballeros debería mandar –Ve tu Hyoga- Saori pensó que Hyoga sería la mejor opción para empezar, el seguiría sus órdenes sin replicar

-¿Con armadura?- Hyoga no quería hacerle daño a Mihori, Marín y Shaina ya se habían encargado de darle buenos golpes

-Sí- la seguridad con la que Saori le contesto le hizo saber que no quería que se contuviera demasiado y que esa pelea iba enserio

-Comiencen- la orden de Saori hizo callar a todos los caballeros, y todos volvieron a enfocar su atención en la arena

Miho no se había movido para nada. No sabían si había escuchado la orden o no. Hyoga espero unos segundos, al ver que Miho no reaccionaba decidió lanzar el primer golpe, el cual fue detenido por una especie de escudo. El golpe no había sido con suficiente fuerza, Hyoga seguía sin querer lastimarla, por eso mismo su golpe había sido débil, pero no se esperaba que su golpe fuera detenido

-No podrá atacarla- pensó Kiki en voz alta, los caballeros que estaban junto a él lo miraron al igual que Saori

-¿De qué hablas, Kiki?- Saori fue la primera en cuestionarle. Saori había sentido en todo momento el cosmos de Miho, pero para ella era algo normal

-Su cosmos la protege mientras medita- Saori estaba sorprendida al igual que sus caballeros, al parecer Kiki sería de gran ayuda para entender las habilidades de Miho

-¿Qué clase de caballero es?- se atrevió a cuestionar Ikki, jamás había escuchado algo sobre un caballero como ella y eso era muy extraño. Saori no dijo nada y continúo observando a su caballero del cisne

El escudo se rompió y Miho se movió por primera vez desde que su enfrentamiento contra Hyoga comenzó. Hyoga utilizo su polvo diamante, pero el escudo negro apareció rodeando a Miho –Lluvia de estrellas negras- en cuanto golpearon el suelo una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo de Hyoga. La descarga había hecho su trabajo dejándolo inconsciente

-¡Ha vencido a Hyoga!- Prácticamente grito Shiryu, estaba sorprendido, solo basto un ataque para logarlo

-Tu turno, Shun- Ordeno Saori sin despegar la vista de Hyoga quien era auxiliado por Seiya. Shun obedeció y tomo el lugar de Hyoga

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!- Miho se sentía bastante cansada, no había logrado reponer las fuerzas necesarias. Aun así logro esquivar la cadena que estaba a punto de atraparla. Shun se dio cuenta que Miho no pensaba atacar. Decidió utilizar otro de sus ataques, la notaba cansada, pero eso no terminaría hasta que alguno de los dos callera

-¡Nebulosa de Andrómeda!/ ¡Big Bang!- los ataques había sido dichos al mismo tiempo, aunque Miho estaba cansada quería terminar con eso al igual que Shun. El Big Bang era uno de sus mayores ataques, que como su nombre lo decía causaba una gran explosión

Los ataques chocaron y ambos salieron volando. Shun se desmayó al instante. Miho se levantó, pero no duro mucho tiempo, un par de segundos después volvió a caer al suelo desmayado. Su máscara también cayó al suelo, pero su cabello le había cubierto el rostro

Kiki se tele transportó hasta ella y le cubrió sus rostro nuevamente. Por orden de Saori la había llevado a la casa.

 **Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todos los lectores fantasmas, ya que sin ellos esta historia no seria nada. Claramente tambien agradesco a todos aquellos que han comentado** **Tambien quiero pedir una diaculpa por las faltas de ortografía y gramatica encontradas en la historia.**

 **Espero poder publicar otro capitulo mañana.**


	15. Verdad

**Verdad**

Miho abrió lentamente los ojos, el sol le dio directamente en la cara y la había deslumbrado, obligándola a cerrarlos nuevamente, para esperar a que se acostumbraran a los rayos de luz -¡Al fin has despertado!- Miho abrió los ojos totalmente, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Era Seiya

-¡Seiya!, ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- Su voz sonaba nerviosa. Se incorporó velozmente, pero su cabeza le dio vueltas y decidió quedarse acostada -¿Qué sucedió?

-En resumen, peleaste contra algunos caballeros. Ganaste. Te desmayaste y has dormido durante tres días- Seiya había ignorado su primera pregunta y había respondido la segunda

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Tres días!- estaba sorprendida. Incluso cuando tenía un entrenamiento muy excesivo lo más que dormía era día y medio

-Sí, Kiki te ha cuidado todo este tiempo. Hasta que lo convencimos de ir a descansar - Miho sintió un gran alivio al escuchar eso –Para lograr convencerlo le tuvimos que prometer que bajo ninguna circunstancia te quitaríamos la máscara- Miho agradeció mentalmente a Kiki por todo lo que había hecho por ella, le daría las gracias en persona en cuanto lo viera

-¿Cómo están los caballeros contra los que me enfrente?- estaba preocupada por saber ello, no recordaba a detalla las batallas y eso le preocupaba

-Todos están bien- Miho se sintió muy tranquila al escuchar eso, de verdad le preocupaba no recordarlo todo – Shun despertó ayer

-¿¡Shun!?- Seiya parecía confundido al escuchar su interrogante. Miho estaba sorprendida, recordaba hasta la pelea de Hyoga, pero no recordaba haber combatido con Shun.

-Sí, Shun- afirmo de manera rápida y con algo de duda. Ambos guardaron silencio por algunos minutos, Miho digería la noticia mientras que Seiya no decía nada, solamente miraba por la ventana –Sabes- la voz de Seiya atrajo la total atención de Miho, cuando este se percató de ese hecho continuo –Todos nos preguntamos muchas cosas sobre ti

-¿sobre mí? ¿Por qué?

-Digamos que no eres un caballero normal- La puerta de la habitación se abrió, por la cual ingreso Saori

– ¡Seiya!- Saori no pensó encontrar ahí a Seiya. Se suponía que quien estaría allí era Shun

-¿Pasa algo, Saori?- Seiya estaba preocupado, sabía que Saori no saldría de su templo a menos que algo haya sucedido o tuviera algo importante que hacer

-No pasa nada, Seiya- Respondió de manera tranquilizadora -solo vine a ver como seguía

-Acaba de despertar- informo rápidamente y mucho más tranquilo

-¿Podrías dejarnos a solas, Seiya? Quiero hablar con ella. A solas- Seiya salió sin objetar. Saori se acercó a la cama de Miho – ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, solo algo cansada- Saori se acercó a la ventana y se recargo en el marco

–Creo que ya te diste cuenta que no eres un caballero normal- más que una pregunta era una afirmación

-Es lo que escuche- Miho no sabía hacia donde iba el tema, pero quería averiguarlo

-Puedes quitarte la máscara, Miho. Sé quién eres – Miho se sorprendió. ¿Cómo es que ella lo sabía? –Tu entrenamiento no fue coincidencia

-¿De qué habla?- Miho estaba más que confundida, no entendía que quería decir Saori

-Fuiste elegida para esto

-¿Qué?- Miho no creía lo que escuchaba y Saori lo noto, soltó un suspiro y continuó

-¿Sabes que no soy la única diosa, cierto?

-Sí, lo sé. Existen demasiados pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver esto?

-Yo no te elegí, para ser sinceras me opuse a esto- Saori quería que Miho supiera toda la verdad. Miho estaba lista para saberla- Fue el mismo Zeus quien te "eligió"

-¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué!?- Miho estaba tan confundida que por un instante creyó que se trataba de un sueño

-Fue por Hera- Saori sabía que eso sería difícil y había tratado de ser sutil, al soltar la noticia, pero parecía no funcionar, ya que Miho parecía no comprenderlo

-Ella quería volver a la tierra, quería que su presencia volviera a ser notada -Saori la miro y luego volvió su vista a la ventana- Los dioses estamos siendo olvidados, digamos que es cerca de un 5% de la población es la que aún cree en nosotros, los demás nos toman como seres mitológicos. Y Hera, bueno ella creo que ya es de las menos reconocidas. Al no poder reencarnar, Zeus quiso un caballero que la representara

-Entiendo, ¿Pero por qué yo?- Miho entendía el motivo de la diosa al escoger un caballero, pero no entendía porque la había elegido a ella

-Eso no lo sé, la única que podría responderte es la misma Hera- Miho suspiro, aún tenía dudas

-Esos ataques… ¿Por qué los tengo?- esa era una de sus principales dudas

-Supongo que también son ideas de Hera- Saori también se lo había preguntado muchas veces. Sabía la respuesta a muchas cosas, pero no a todos los ataques de Miho

-Creo que es mucho de procesar- Si Miho tenía la mente confundida cuando despertó en esos momentos se sentía peor, comprendía muchas cosas, pero su cerebro parecía no querer procesarlas

-Lo sé- Saori comprendía lo que se sentía enterarse de algo similar. Se había sentido igual cuando le revelaron que era la reencarnación de atenea. Saori dio la vuelta. Era momento de marcharse, ya le había dicho mucho en esos momentos –Solo una cosa más- se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta. Miho levanto su cabeza para mirarla. Cuando Saori lo noto prosiguió- podrías ocultar tu identidad un poco más. No se cómo pueda tomarlo Seiya y…

-No se preocupe señorita Saori, lo haré. Yo tampoco sé cómo lo tome Seiya- Saori estaba por abrir pero se detuvo al escuchar hablar a Miho -¿Por qué fingió que no sabía quién era?

-Tenía mis razones. Era parte del plan- Saori había elaborado toda una escena para cuando Miho se presentara. Había tenido que hablar con muchos para cumplir el capricho de Hera y probablemente eso traería problemas con su caballero de Pegaso – ¿No dicen que Atenea es la diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia?- esperaba y con eso entendiera todo

-Claro. Eso es cierto- Miho sintió como si Saori se estuviera vanagloriando. Pero lo dejo pasar. Saori salió de la habitación y Miho volvió a dormir, no sin antes colocarse nuevamente la máscara.

 **фявовщㅓㅂ덛ㄴ벋ㄴ군 ㄷ눋ㄴㄴㄴㄴㅏㅡ더**

 **Tarwde, pero aqui esta el capitulo. Espero y allá respondido a las dudas que algunos tenian.** **Procurare publicar algo el martes.** **Gracias por leer**


	16. ¡Kiki!

**¡Kiki!**

Para cuando Miho se levantó el sol había salido nuevamente. Había dormido un día más. Se dio un largo y merecido baño. Bajo a la cocina donde encontró a Shun preparando el desayuno -¡Miho!- Shun se había sorprendido totalmente al verla de pie a un par de metros de él

-Hola, Shun- Miho le sonrió y Shun le correspondió igualmente con una sonrisa. Ya que Miho llevaba la máscara que solo cubría la parte superior de su rostro Shun pudo apreciar su sonrisa

-¡Me alegra que hayas despertado!- Shun se había preocupado demasiado al saber que no había despertado en tres días y no había sabido nada hasta ese momento

-Y a mí me alegra que estés bien- Miho lo decía de verdad. Saber que tuvo una batalla contra él y estuvo inconsciente por dos días la preocupaba mucho

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto- Shun le volvió a sonreír- Creo que frente a ti quedamos como unos novatos- Shun se había sentido de esa manera al saber que la batalla termino muy pronto. Y aunque no tenía la intensión de lastimarla, no había sido del todo bondadoso con ella

-Ya vez no. Los dioses me protegen- Shun empozo a reír y Miho lo siguió después. Miho lo había dicho por accidente, pero se había escuchado muy gracioso -¿Te ayudo?- más que pregunta sonó a afirmación

-No, gracias. Tu siéntate, yo lo hago- Shun se había negado inmediatamente, no sabía cuál era el estado de salud de Miho y aún estaba preocupado

-De verdad, ya me siento mejor- Miho había intuido lo que le preocupaba a Shun y quiso hacerle saber que no se preocupara

-Si insistes- Shun sabía que si se volvía negar Miho se molestaría, no tuvo más opción que permitirle ayudar, aunque algo de ayuda no le vendría mal

-¡Miho!- la mencionada volteo un poco para ver a Kiki, aunque este ya se había acercado casi completamente a ella -¿ya estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?- Kiki siguió bombardeándola con preguntas de ese tipo y Miho se sentía aturdida de tanta pregunta

-Kiki…- le llamo Miho esperando que le hiciese caso, pero su esperanza se derrumbó al seguir escuchándolo preguntar sobre su salud -¡Kiki!- Miho "levanto" la voz para que Kiki la escuchara. Kiki guardo silencio abruptamente y Shun casi se cae del susto al escuchar gritar a Miho – Si estoy bien, en perfectas condiciones- Miho suspiro después de decir esas palabras. –Gracias por cuidarme

-no fue nada, Miho- Kiki se relajó cuando escucho las palabras de agradecimiento de su amiga.

-Si lo fue, no tenías por qué hacerlo y lo hiciste

-También hiciste algo similar por mí. Aunque te sentías culpable- Kiki quería hacerla entender que no había sido para tanto, que solo hizo lo que ella hizo una vez por él

-y aun lo hago, aun me siento mal por eso- Miho recordó por qué Kiki le decía eso y se sintió mal

-Una simple gripa no mata a nadie- Kiki le restó importancia a sus palabras haciendo sonreír a Miho

-Lo sé, pero nadie quita mi culpa, si yo no hubiera insistido en continuar el entrenamiento ese día, no hubieras enfermado- Kiki le sonrió para dejar ese tema –Eres un buen amigo. Lo sabes, ¿cierto, Kiki?

-¿Aunque hayas gritado el día en que nos conocimos?- Kiki rompió el momento emotivo que se estaba generando con Miho

-¡Kiki! ¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento!- había cambiado el sentimentalismo de Miho por sus reclamos. A Kiki le encantaba molestarla con respecto a ese día, era una oportunidad que raramente dejaba pasar y en esos momentos la aprovecho para evitar que Miho se pusiera demasiado sentimental

-Lo sé, lo sé. Solo me gusta recordar cómo es que brincaste a sus brazos

-¡Kiki!- volvió a regañarle de forma chillona, eran cosas que a Miho le avergonzaban de sobremanera

-Lo siento- Kiki estaba muy divertido y parecía que Shun estaba igual -¡No usaste la paleta!- Kiki se había sorprendido con eso, cada que decía algo inapropiada o en malos momentos Miho le metía una paleta en la boca para callarlo

-No sé dónde las dejé- si fuera por ella hubiera utilizado las paletas, pero no llevaba ninguna consigo

Todos se habían sentado a comer, después de que acabara de hablar con Kiki. Shun y ella terminaron la comida, los caballeros habían llegado y se sentaron a esperar que terminaran con todo. Minutos después Shaina, Marín y June llegaron a la casa

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- la pregunta de Ikki no fue amable, pero nadie le prestó atención a ello, ya que nunca lo era.

-Siéntense, y coman algo con nosotros- Ofreció Shun, él y Seiya cedieron sus lugares como todos unos caballeros a Marín y June. Shaina comenzó a buscar otro lugar, parecía que solo había dos caballeros ahí y eran Shun y Seiya.

Ikki se levantó de su lugar, pero no precisamente para cederle el lugar a Shaina, A Shaina poco le importo y tomo el lugar de Ikki

-Shaina, quítate- Ikki se molestó al ver que Shaina tomo su lugar y no iba a ser muy considerado

-Oblígame- Ikki bufo por la respuesta tan "linda" de Shaina

-Como sea- Ikki busco otro lugar para sentarse -víbora- Shaina se enfureció al escuchar el insulto de Ikki.

-Como me has llamado, pollito en llamas

-Víbora- Ikki no se iba a quedar tranquilo con lo escuchado, nadie se metía con él. Shun lo tomo del brazo al igual que Marín a Shaina. Después de la pequeña riña entre Shaina e Ikki todos se dispusieron comer. Todos platicaban, claramente Ikki se mantenía al margen de todo

Kiki miro a Miho quien no había dicho palabra alguna en mucho tiempo -¡Miho!- el grito de Kiki había hecho callar a todos y fijar su mirada en la mencionada quien se sintió incomoda en seguida, era una incomodidad que no había sentido en años. Era esa incomodidad que sentía cada vez que el director del orfanato la atrapaba saliéndose de este

-Que terca eres. No has comido casi nada y estuviste tres días inconsciente. Tu mente está cansada- Miho se sintió aún más incómoda, Kiki era bastante menor que ella y estaba siendo regañada por él

-Lo sé, solo estaba viendo que tanto podía hacer. No puedo mover siquiera una cuchara y estaba preocupada- estaba demasiado extrañada al tener que darle explicaciones

-Ve con calma, ¿Quieres? Necesitas tiempo. ¿Lo recueras?

-Sí lo recuerdo, es solo que…- Kiki estaba agarrando la mala costumbre de no dejarla termina

-Y debiste esperar a que yo viniera ayudar a Shun

-Estoy cansada, no soy una inútil- la discusión ente ellos dos tenia a todos entretenidos.

Cuando Miho y Kiki estuvieron más tranquilos June se atrevió a hacerle una pregunta -¿Dónde entrenaste, Miho?

-Entrene en Argelia, Liberia, Tanzania, Canadá, Brasil, China, India y Jamir- Miho menciono los países mientras contaba con sus dedos para no confundirse

-¿¡de verdad!? Esos son muchos lugares

-Miho- la voz de Saori se hizo presente y todos voltearon para buscarla –Cuando termines ven al templo de Atenea

-Sí señorita Kido

-¡Te ganaste a Saori muy rápido!- felicito Shiryu

-¿Tú crees?

 **лвгылвлвоыоыовоытвтыㅓ노노노노오노오오오노아넘 져느유나**

 **Habia olvidado subir el capitulo, que debia estar para el martes, pero bueno, no hace mucho que fue martes XD** **Una disculpa por publicar tan tarde**


	17. Verdad (parte 2)

Miho se dirigió al templo de atenea como Saori se lo había pedido, no sabía para qué la llamaba, solo esperaba que fuera algo bueno –Ya estoy aquí, señorita Saori ¿Para qué quería verme?  
-Tu armadura esta lista- Saori lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, claramente para ella era algo común, pero no para Miho  
-¿Mi qué?- Miho expreso su duda inmediatamente  
-Sígueme, Miho- Saori comenzó a caminar, tendría que mostrarle y contarle más para que Miho entendiera –Veras…- comenzó a hablar nuevamente mientras entraban a una habitación –Hace mucho tiempo paso algo similar… no podría asegurarte hace cuanto de ello, solo sé que ha sido mucho tiempo- La miro de reojo y continuo –Hubo un dios que también quiso reencarnar, pero no sería tan fácil…él fue el primero en ser representado por un caballero, Claramente también estuvo bajo mis ordenes  
\- ¿Y…?- Miho no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que fue interrumpida por Saori  
-La armadura que utilizaras fue la de él, pero tuve que mandar a hacerle unos ajustes para tu comodidad- Saori abrió una puerta más, de tras de está estaba una armadura totalmente diferente. –No es como todas las armaduras  
-¿Ah no?- Miho miro detenidamente la armadura apreciando cada uno de sus detalles- Las armaduras suelen tener la forma de su constelación pero esta no… esta era como tal una armadura, tenía la forma exacta para una persona, el tamaño justo para Miho  
-Esta armadura solo responde a tu cosmos, solo responde a ti, no hay ningún otro portador, ninguna persona en este mundo u otro puede utilizarla, solo tú… no puedes entrenar para merecerla, la mereces porque fuiste elegida- Miho comprendió entonces que solo ella podía utilizarla… y que no podría dejarla a merced de nadie, que a partir de ese momento era parte de su responsabilidad como caballero de Atenea  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Jabu con todo esto?- su pregunta sorprendió a Saori, sabía que preguntaría algo, pero estaba firmemente segura que seria sobre la armadura  
-Le pedí que te llevara en su viaje y te convenciera de entrenar, no sabe nada más, a pesar de sus constantes interrogantes jamás le dije algo de esto. Solo lo sabes tú, yo, y claramente Zeus y Hera- Saori hablaba con la absoluta verdad quería que todo ese asunto quedara claro en ese momento para Miho  
-¿Por qué él? ¿porqué pedírselo a Jabu?- Miho estaba muy intrigada por saber en los motivos que llevaron a Saori a elegir a Jabu, pudo haber elegido a cualquier otro caballero, pero había elegido a Jabu quien le había devuelto la armadura  
-Sé que es tu amigo. Además no podía pedírselo a Seiya- Saori sintió un escalofrió al pensar en Seiya, se enfurecería al saber la verdad, de eso no había duda  
-Claro, nos hubiera asesinado a ambas- Miho intento bromear, pero sabía que eso era totalmente cierto  
-Sobre todo a mí por permitir eso- Saori continúo tratando de bromear, pero ninguna lo había logrado, ya era malo lidiar con Seiya cuando le escondías algo, sería peor cuando se enterara de ese pequeño asunto  
-¿Por qué?- Miho no entendía porque Saori había dicho eso, Seiya jamás lastimaría a Saori, siempre había sido así  
-Seiya es muy sobreprotector- Miho sabía que eso era totalmente cierto, conocía a Seiya lo suficiente para saber a qué grado de sobreprotección podría llegar – y sé que contigo es mucho más sobreprotector- Miho se confundió, si la manera de llevarse de ella y Seiya era ser muy sobreprotector no quería saber que era lo menos para Saori  
-No es verdad- Miho no lo creía, había visto la manera en que protegía a Saori y la manera de protección hacia ella. Eran cosas totalmente distintas.  
-Vaya que lo es- Saori sonrió, hacia tanto que no se sentía así de feliz. –Alguna otra pregunta  
-¿porque es de ese tono?- Miho conocía las armaduras de todos los caballeros de Atenea, fueron parte de su entrenamiento o estudio, con Camus y sabía ninguna tenía ese color. Su color negro azulado como la noche, con destellos de diferentes colores desconcertaba a Miho  
-Como te lo dije, es una armadura única. Saori la miro nuevamente, le hubiese gustado ver su rostro cuando escuchara todo aquello –Ya que no sabemos tu constelación, digamos que representa el universo, sus destellos dorados y plateados estrellas, rosa nebulosa, y cosas así  
-Creo que deberíamos sentarnos para escuchar la historia completa- sugirió Miho al ver que la explicación continuaba  
-No hay mucho que contar, solo mencionar detalles importantes- Saori no veía nada relevante al contarle la historia, por eso prefirió no hacerlo  
-¿Cómo qué…?- Al contrario de Saori, Miho si veía relevancia al saber más  
-Si lo recuerdo te lo digo  
-Dime algo sobre el caballero anterior- Miho quería recabar la mayor información posible para entender más su pequeña situación  
-Solo puedo decirte que sus ataques fueron similares a los tuyos  
-¿de verdad?  
-El ataque lluvia de estrellas también lo utilizo Pero era más como el ataque meteoro de Seiya- Saori respondió con tanta seguridad que Miho no siguió cuestionado -¿Entiendes la diferencia?  
-Sí- Miho había visto a Seiya utilizar una sola vez su meteoro, y lo había comprendido cuando ella desarrollo su primera técnica  
-¿Vas a probártela?- Saori estaba curiosa por saber la razón por la cual aún no se había probado la armadura, ya la tenía, era suya y simplemente la ignoraba  
-prefiero esperar a que en verdad la necesite- contesto sinceramente, aún no había motivo para usarla y no lo haría hasta entonces  
-La armadura estará esperándote- Saori le sonrió, Miho era sensata.

Miho volvió a la casa donde se estaba quedando, había sido mucha información que procesar en poco tiempo -Miho  
\- ¡Kiki! Me has asustado- Miho estaba tan metida en su cabeza intentando procesar todo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kiki -¿paso algo?  
-nada, solo que estaba preocupado, desapareciste hace horas  
-¿Enserió? No me di cuenta- Miho no se había percatado del tiempo, para ella habían sido unos minutos  
-No importa- Kiki la miro extrañado, Miho se estaba comportando bastante extraña frente a él, lo dejo pasar por el momento y se enfocó en lo que le importaba en ese instante –Los chicos y yo iremos a pasear, ¿Quieres venir un rato con nosotros?  
-Saori se quedarse sola- A Miho le extraño que dijera los chicos, los caballeros jamás dejaban a Saori sola en el santuario, eso lo sabía desde antes de ser caballero  
-No lo estará, algunos caballeros se quedan y si algo sucede volvemos enseguida, además Ikki y tú tienen tele transportación  
-Supongo que si- La respuesta de Kiki pareció convencerle  
-Vamos. Kiki no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y la jalo enseguida  
-¿Y qué quieren hacer?- Seiya había lanzado la pregunta a sus compañeros, era tan típico de ellos reunirse sin haber planeado nada  
-enseñémosle el santuario- propuso Hyoga  
-¿Te parece Miho?, Miho, Miho- Kiki volteo todos lados buscándola, como es que se le desaparecía tan rápido  
-Ahí- Shun señalo arriba de una columna del santuario  
-Miho, ¡baja o te bajo!- le grito Kiki algo molesto  
-Has visto el santuario desde aquí se puede apreciar todo- dijo con ilusión al igual que una niña pequeña, ignorando lo dicho anteriormente por Kiki  
-Como llego ahí- June expreso lo que todos pensaban. Miho cada vez despertaba más curiosidad en los caballeros  
-Eso no es un misterio, si hay algo que la caracteriza es su curiosidad y las maneras en que las satisface- Kiki lo dijo con resignación, a pesar del tiempo que la conocía no se acostumbraba a todas sus locuras  
-¿Cómo va a bajar?- June solía ser muy inocente  
-Pelear no es lo único que sabe hacer- dijo Kiki con orgullo –es una chica llena de sorpresas  
-Se nota que la quieres mucho, Kiki- le pregunto Shiryu con una mirada picara que al parecer nadie noto  
-Cuando la conoces no hay manera de evitarlo, es como una hermana mayor, a veces como una madre, es una gran amiga y compañera. Estar con ella es entretenido, agradable y en ocasiones peligroso- mientras iba hablando una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, jamás creyó tener un cariño tan grande hacía otra persona a parte de su maestro Mu  
-Porque no subes, Kiki. Se ve muy hermoso- Miho no había escuchado lo hablado por los caballeros, tanto la altura como su emoción evitaron que lo hiciera  
-A eso me refiero, suele hacer lo que quiere cuando se emociona  
-¿Quien es el adulto?  
-Ella, solo que se deja llevar por el momento, cuando se siente en confianza. Al ser huérfana no pudo disfrutar de su infancia como tal y a veces le gusta hacer ciertas cosas como si fuera una niña  
-¿Cuántos años tiene?  
-Creo que cumplirá 20- dijo con un poco de duda, la edad era un dato que siempre olvidaba Kiki –Miho, baja de una vez, quiero enseñarte el santuario- Miho suspiro y se tele transporto con el resto de los caballeros  
-Creí que estabas cansada, así que no deberías hacer eso- había ocasiones en las que Kiki se preocupaba de más y Miho no sabía si agradecerlo o molestarse  
-Kiki, estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparte. Dormí durante tres días, fue suficiente para reponer muy bien mis fuerzas. Así que ahora dime, porque tan preocupado  
-Es solo que usaste BIG Bang con Shun… y temía que te causara un daño más grave que la última vez- Kiki expreso un poco apenado lo que sentía, decírselo a Miho era una cosa, pero decírselo enfrente de todos era otra  
-¿Espera, qué?- Miho sintió pánico por un momento sus recuerdos eran confusos y lo revelado por Kiki la asusto bastante –No recuerdo nada acerca de la pelea con Shun- dijo un poco apenada por la culpa que sentía en ese momento, bajo la mirada, agradecía por llevar la máscara puesta  
-¿Causado daño?- pregunto Shun algo preocupado  
-BIG Bang, es uno de sus ataques más fuertes, cuando lo usa la debilita y trae consigo algunas consecuencias como lo es la pérdida de memoria a corto plazo, debilitamiento y desmayos constantes, eso es hasta donde sabemos- explico Kiki  
-Pero estoy bien y no hay de qué preocuparse, de verdad- Miho intento tranquilizar a todos, no le gustaba la manera en que la miraban -Así que… ¿me van a enseñar el santuario o no?- Miho logro desviar un poco la preocupación de los caballeros con ese comentario, Shun parecía ser el más animado con ellos  
El recorrido por la mayor parte de santuario había durado horas, los caballeros de bronce le contaron algunas anécdotas de la batalla en las doce casas, no encontraron a ningún caballero en las casas lo que extraño a todos a excepción de Miho quien no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre ello  
Era bastante tarde cuando regresaron a la casa. Miho se dispuso a hacer la cena con ayuda de Kiki, lo cual agradecía, porque lo habían terminado bastante rápido y pudo ir a dormir más pronto, el día había sido bastante agotador. Claramente Kiki no lo había permitido retirarse hasta después de cenar

 **Una disculpa por publicar apenas, aunque no va mucho tiempo...**

 **La verdad... no tenia ánimos para esto, y aunque no creo que les interese mucho, voy a decírselos. Fui a ver infinity War y esa película destrozo una gran parte de mi infancia y tarde en sentirme con ganas de escribir nuevamente, de hecho fue gracias deadpool...**

 **Pero bueno, aquí esta este capitulo... si tengo tiempo publicare otro capitulo hoy, sino en el trascurso de la semana...**

 **Gracias a un lector se identifico que hay algunos errores en la historia, en la utilización de los ataques y defensas... en verdad pido disculpas por ello y procurare corregir ese error, pero sera en un futuro no se si cercano o distante. Por ahora mantendré la historia como está**


	18. Charlas Cortas

**Charlas cortas**

-Miho, ¿quieres entrenar?, no lo has hecho en bastante tiempo- Kiki había aparecido frente a Miho impidiéndole el paso,

-Me gustaría, pero tengo que ir a casa de Atenea- se disculpó Miho amablemente provocando que Kiki arqueara una ceja en señal de desconfianza

-¿En dónde está Miho?- Bromeo Kiki, después de varios segundos

-¡Kiki!- le llamo Miho con un toque de diversión y regaño

-Ya no te reconozco, toda tu vida era entrenar- Kiki lo decía bastante enserio aunque el tono con el que lo menciono fuera de broma y Miho lo sabía muy bien

-Había una razón…- soltó un suspiro que Kiki no logro descifrar si era de estrés o decepción – Y esa era terminar pronto para volver a Japón

-Jamás entendí tus razones, de hecho jamás nos diste una razón

-Creo que fue porque ni yo tenía clara la razón- Miho sonrió levemente, cosa que pasó desapercibida por Kiki a causa de la máscara –Iré a ver a Saori, espero no tardar mucho- Empezó a caminar sin siquiera darle tiempo a Kiki de decir algo más

-¡Buenos días, señorita Saori!- saludo con cortesía, pero también alegre

-¡Miho! Pero… ¡qué haces aquí!- Saori estaba sorprendida con la visita, jamás recibía alguna de sus caballeros

-Como nunca sale de aquí, supuse que estaría aburrida- contesto Miho como si fuera lo más obvio

-A veces es aburrido- Saori se sorprendió por su honestidad, jamás había admitido ante nadie lo aburrido que era estar en ese lugar

-Lo supuse, a nadie le gusta estar encerrado, mucho menos solo

-Pero no es como que pueda hacer algo

-Atenea no siempre estuvo en el santuario

-por eso mismo debo estar aquí

-La diosa atenea también iba a fiestas- le afirmo Miho intentándola hacer comprender – No fue eso lo que ocasiono una gran guerra- Miho suspiro, ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo –Saori, sé que eres la reencarnación de una diosa, pero eso no puede evitar que sigas siendo Saori Kido, la niña que creció en Japón a lado de los jóvenes que hoy la protegen y aunque debo admitir que no fuiste la más linda de las niñas, solías ser grosera, manipuladora y abusiva. No puedes estar siempre aquí, has hecho un gran trabajo manteniendo la paz en el mundo

-Aun con todo eso, mi lugar está aquí

-No te estoy diciendo que dejes este lugar, solo creo que de vez en cuando puedes tener compañía. Siempre estás sola y eso no es bueno, ni siquiera para una diosa. Sabes que tus caballeros gustosos pasarían el tiempo contigo, pero no como tus guardaespaldas o protectores, si no como tus amigos- Saori la miro fijamente y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Por qué no tomas un té conmigo? Estoy segura que querrás quitarte la máscara – Saori sonrió dulcemente, cosa que extraño a Miho, Saori nunca fue de dar sonrisas dulces o tranquilizadoras, era más de sonrisas confiadas y muy seguras y algunas veces amables

-Me parece bien

Ambas se sentaron a tomar el té y Miho aprovecho para apreciar el lugar. El lugar perfecto para una diosa, el lugar ideal para alguien como Saori.

-¿Por qué siempre eres amable con todos?- la pregunta de Saori a trajo la atención de Miho –Incluso conmigo aunque te eh tratado bastante mal

-No siempre soy amable, pero trato de serlo. Faltar al respeto solo causa problemas, en cambio una sonrisa amable puede abrirte las puertas con las personas y respecto a ti, creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Además estoy consciente que eso fue hace años

-Gracias

-no debe agradecer. Shaka me dijo alguna vez que el odio y el rencor no llevara ninguna lado y solo nos traerán problemas

-Shaka es el más sabio de mis caballeros

-Y somos adultos. Lo somos desde hace mucho tiempo y viviremos como nosotros elegimos y elegiremos

La mañana se hizo presente, y Miho se levantó con más pereza de lo normal, a veces creía que alguien le robaba energías. Preparo un desayuno bastante extenso, más de lo normal, tenía el presentimiento de que llegarían visitas. Para cuando Kiki y Shun llegaron ya había terminado el desayuno

-¿Porque no nos esperaste?- le recrimino Shun

-No se preocupen por eso, hay que esperar a que todos lleguen- Los siguientes en entrar fueron Hyoga seguido de Shiryu, Ikki y Seiya

-Dime Miho. ¿Acaso van a venir vistas?- cuestiono Hyoga al ver toda la comida

-Creo que si…- apenas Miho termino su frase e ingresaron June, Marín, Shaina Aioros y Mu

-Maestro, Mu- Kiki y Miho se sorprendieron y alegraron al ver a su maestro. Todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer

-Aquí hule a que cocino Miho- Miho miro a la persona que ingresaba al lugar

-¡Maestro Shaka!

-Lo sabía, esto huele hasta india

-La extrañaron- cuestiono Kiki bastante interesado

-Claro- contestaron Mu y Shaka a coro

-Lo único que ustedes extrañan es la comida- contesto Miho con un pequeño puchero

-Debo admitir que eso es cierto- todos se sorprendieron al ver a Kanon ingresando al lugar

No paso mucho tiempo cuando otra voz se hizo presente –Hay lugar- la sorpresa en el sitio era tan grande como el cosmos de Shaka

-Claro que sí Saori, siempre hay lugar para más- Miho fue la única en contestar ya que todos estaban en una especie de shock

Seiya estaba fuera como la mayoría de las noches. Hacía años que no dormía más de 5 horas, contemplaba las estrellas sentado en la costa, recordando su pasado cuando hacía lo mismo pero con Miho

Miho había salido a caminar, esa noche no había logrado conciliar el sueño y no tenía mucho más que hacer. Esa sería su solución para cansarse y dormir. Camino varios metros y se encontró con Seiya recostado a la orilla del mar -¡Seiya! – Miho creyó pensarlo solamente, pero al parecer no había sido así, ya que él había volteado

-Mihori. ¿Qué haces aquí?- No podía ser tanta coincidencia que pensara en Miho y apareciera Mihori, y eso no le gustaba a Seiya en lo absoluto, porque había algo en ella que lo hacía sentir incomodo

-Disculpa. No era mi intención molestarte- Miho se sentía una total desconocida frente a Seiya, y tal vez eso era totalmente cierto

-No importa- Seiya no dijo más y la ignoro, como solía hacerlo desde que llego

-¿Por qué eres así?- Miho pasó de largo a Seiya, se detuvo varios minutos después. Se dejó caer en la arena. Si estaba cansada y algo estresada, ahora estaba deprimida.

Ver las estrellas la estaba regalando y poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo

 ** _Como lo dije aquí esta el otro capitulo. Iba a publicarlo antes, pero me dio gripa y me prohibieron agarrar el telefono y computador... Así que lo estoy publicando a estas horas y a escondidas... Se que no les importa, pero ya lo escribi..._**


	19. Respuesta

**Respuesta**

Cuando Miho despertó se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación -Buen día- estaba tan desconcertada que no se dio cuenta en la presencia de alguien más

-Ahhhhh- A causa de la impresión de ver a alguien en su habitación termino cayendo al suelo -Kiki, que te sucede

-Ya es tarde, y tu nunca te levantas tan tarde- Kiki le extendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse y desenredarse de las cobijas

-¿qué hora es?- pregunto ya incorporada y bastante despierta

-Las 10:30- Miho se sobresaltó, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre dormir de más

-Cálmate Miho, el desayuno está listo. Shun y yo lo hicimos- Miho lo miro un poco preocupada, al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle

-Si es comestible- dijo Kiki bastante ofendido por la mirada que le dedico Miho

-No es eso- Miho dibujo una sonrisa divertida, que no fue percibida por Kiki, al ver la cara de su amigo.

-Entonces ¿qué es?- pregunto muy inquirente causando risa en Miho

-¿Cómo llegué a mi habitación?- ese era el pequeño detalle del que se había percatado momentos antes

-Seiya te trajo- respondió Kiki como si fuera algo normal

-¿Seiya?- La sorpresa en Miho se hizo notar en su voz

-Si, dijo que estabas dormida en la playa y te trajo

-Ya veo- Miho no sabía cómo sentirse, a veces se sentía extraña por la relación que llevaba con Seiya

-Ahora cámbiate y baja a desayunar- "sugirió" Kiki

-¿No han desayunado?-

-No. Al parecer todos despertamos tarde y te están esperando

-!De verdad¡- Miho no sabía si sorprenderse porque despertaron tarde o porque la estaban esperando

-Sí, solo que tu exageraste- se burlo

-No sé porque he dormido tanto- revelo Miho bastante extrañada

-Yo sí, o crees que no me he dado cuenta que pasas horas en la puerta de la habitación de Seiya- prácticamente la regaño Kiki con esa respuesta y Miho se sentía de esa forma, como una pequeña niña regañada, lo cual resultaba extraño por la diferencia de edades -ya van dos meses con la misma rutina, vas te quedas frente a su puerta, lo evitas, se evitan, ¡No puedes seguir así!- se supone son adultos

-Yo no hago eso- Miho estaba convencida de que no se evitaban siempre, solo en ocasiones

-Si lo haces, y ya debes acabar con esto, compórtense como adultos

-Pero yo no creo que...

-Me pediste tiempo para hablar con él y no lo has hecho- Interrumpió la frase de Miho ganándose una mirada fulminante la cual ignoro totalmente

-Lo se Kiki, pero no es fácil, creo que fue un gran error, esto y...- Miho soltó un suspiro ni siquiera tenía en claro sus pensamientos

-Aun puedes resolverlo - Kiki salió de la habitación y dejo a Miho sola

Se dejó caer en la cama, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a resolverlo? Se apresuró a arreglarse y salió a la cocina, si la seguían esperando ya estarían desesperados

-Ya llego -Ikki era el que parecía estar más de malas por la espera

-Lo siento- se disculpó Miho bastante apenada

-No hay problema, aún nos falta Seiya- Shiryu le regalo una sonrisa para relajarla

-oh, ¿en serio?- Miho pensó que le estaban tomado el pelo, tratándose de comida, Seiya jamás llegaba tarde

-Sí, ayer regresó más tarde de lo usual

Ya veo- Miho sonrió y tomo asiento

-buenos días- el saludo alegre de Seiya se hizo escuchar en la estancia

-Seiya ya llego, podemos empezar- Más que una sugerencia parecía una orden por parte de Shaina

-¿No han desayunado?- la pregunta se ganó una mirada muy molesta por parte de Shaina

-Hemos estado esperando por ti y Miho. Y sino me alimento en este instante me voy a enojar

-Perdón, Shaina- se disculpó Miho nuevamente -pudieron comenzar sin nosotros

-Se los dije- Soltó Ikki bastante molesto. Luego de aquel comentario comenzaron a consumir los alimentos

-¿Cuándo nos dejaras ver tu rostro Miho?- Miho estaba a punto de ahogarse con su comida por aquella pequeña interrogante por parte de shiryu

-Si lo hago tendría que matarlos- dijo con una sonrisa divertida, claramente no lo decía enserio

-No a todos- contestaron Shaina y June. La mayoría de los presentes las miraron un poco extrañados.Claramente Miho había entendido la referencia

-Tal vez algún día, por ahora no

Unos minutos después de aquel momento entro Saori al lugar -Lamento interrumpir- dijo para hacerse notar por los caballeros

-No hay problema- le dijo Seiya bastante serio

-creí que encontraría a Miho sola- Saori dijo en forma de disculpa, ya era un poco tarde para que todos estuvieran en el comedor

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Miho algo preocupada

-No, en lo absoluto. Solo quería comunicarte mi respuesta

-¿Respuesta a qué?- cuestiono Kiki, si lo estaban hablando enfrente de todos no importaba cuestionarlo y en cierto punto todos tenían curiosidad, por lo que agradecieron a Kiki mentalmente

-Miho pidió un permiso para salir del santuario- Contesto Saori sin mucha importancia

-¿De verdad?- se escuchó a coro, ninguno de los presentes esperaba eso. Solo llevaba presente un par de meses y ya quería salir, aunque claramente no les sorprendía, todos querían lo mismo

-Porque no la llamaste a tu templo- cuestiono Hyoga, Saori siempre los llamaba por cualquier cosa

-¿Hay algún problema? - Tatsumi se había entrometido en la plática de manera altanera como solía hacerlo siempre

-¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?- cuestiono Miho más interesada y deseosa que cualquiera

-Si. Si puedes ir- hablo Saori después de unos segundos de silencio

-D... ¿¡De verdad!?- Miho estaba muy emocionada y no se lo creía ¡volvería a Japón! aunque fuera por corto tiempo

-Sí, si algo sucede te necesitare en seguida y...

-Volveré tan pronto como me sea posible- termino la oracion de Saori

-Otra cosa- todos pusieron su atención en Saori -¿Podrías acompañarla, Seiya?

-¿¡Qué!?- El cuestionamiento lleno de sorpresa por parte de los presentes no se hizo esperar

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el mismo Seiya esta vez

-No hay ninguna razón por la que tengan que quedarse por ahora, y creí que también querrías ir a Japón

-¿Vas a Japón?- cuestionaron Hyoga y Shiryu a la vez

-Sí, quiero visitar a unos amigos- respondió Miho con total sinceridad aunque algo incomoda

-¿Quieres ir, Seiya? Miho puedo ir sola o alguien más puede acompañarle, si ella quiere -Todos esperaban su respuesta algo impacientes

-No tengo problema en ir- Contesto como si no le importara nada, la actitud de Seiya cada día extrañaba más a sus amigos, después de que se fue Miho, se había decaído y ninguno entendía el porqué, tardo meses en volver a ser el mismo, pero desde que Mihori había llegado su humor era horrible

-Pueden irse cuando quieran- fue todo lo que Saori dijo y salió del lugar

A la mañana siguiente Miho y Seiya partieron, Miho estaba más que feliz de hacerlo. Tanto tiempo había pasado de haber estado ahí, y Miho no se refería a la mansión Kido, si no a Japón

Bajaron del avión y se instalaron en la mansión Kido como Saori les había dicho. La casa estaba vacía, a Miho le dio escalofríos al igual que Seiya, solo que este lo disimulo y claramente era por diferentes motivos. A miho no le gustaban los lugares vacios y sin vida, mientras que seiya tenia recuerdos muy crudos de ese lugar.

Seiya sabia donde era su habitación, lo había sido desde hace años, así que se dirigió a ella, pero vio que Miho seguía parada en la entrada.

-Saori dijo que podías usar su habitación- Miho lo miro un poco apenada, se había perdido admirando el lugar y tratando de quitar el vacío que emanaba el lugar

-Preferiría una de huéspedes- bajo la mirada aunque Seiya no lo noto porque aun llevaba su mascara

-¿Por qué?- Seiya estaba extrañado. Cómo era posible que rechazara algo así

-Ninguna cosa en especial, solo comodidad - Miho no se sentiría bien en la habitación de Saori, era su habitación y no de ella, se sentiría como una invasora

-Como quieras, todas están arriba- contesto mostrando desinterés aunque era todo lo contrario

Después de instalarse Miho bajo a hacer la cena, momentos después llego Seiya. El ambiente era incomodo, ninguno hablaba y Miho se sentía terrible por ello

-Seiya

-Sí- Miho sintió que moría, había dicho su nombre en voz alta nuevamente

-No nada, olvídalo- siguió cocinando, ¿acaso jamás podría romper esa tensión entre ellos?

 **IvaMo** **ra** : **_me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia. Para serte sincera, estuve pensando en borrarla, pero luego vi tu review, y lo reconsidere. .. Gracias por el apoyo_**


	20. Mentiras y más mentiras

Miho despertó temprano y salió de la mansión no sin antes dejar el desayuno hecho para Seiya. Prácticamente corrió al orfanato. Cuando llegó vio entrar a una pareja al orfanato, se sintió feliz porque sabía a qué se debía, alguno de los niños iba a poder ser adoptado y tener una familia. Esperaba y la pareja soportara el trámite, porque era largo y muy pesado y no todos lo hacían

Los niños estaban esperando el desayuno y así que aprovecho para entrar por la puerta trasera y así ser a Erii la primera en sorprender. Erii y Rin estaban de espaldas, Miho se colocó detrás de Erii y hablo cerca de su oído -¿Qué preparas?

-¡Ahhhhh!-Erii volteo asustada y con la cuchara en la mano, la cual en un reflejo colocó frente a ella en forma de protección. El susto desapareció por completo al ver a Miho frente a ella

-¡Por dios, Miho!, ¿eres tú?- Erii estaba totalmente feliz y sorprendida por ver a su amiga. Se abrazaron fuertemente y Erii la pellizco

-¡auch!- se quejó Miho por el pellizco de su amiga

-Lo siento, pero quería comprobar que fueras real- se excusó dándole una sonrisa

\- ¿Y lo hiciste?- pregunto Miho sarcástica

-Sí, y no sabes la alegría que me da- Erii volvió a abrazarla, había pensado muchas veces que jamás volvería a verla

-A mí también- Miho la abrazo más fuerte, tenía tanto sin verla y el pensar que podría pasar el mismo tiempo o más sin volverla a ver cuándo regresara, la aterrorizaba

-Vamos a ver a los niños, todos estarán contentos de verte- Erii prácticamente la arrastro al comedor -Niños, ¡miren quien llegó!- Los niños voltearon a ver a su maestra. La sorpresa y alegría fue muy grande en todos los niños al ver a Miho, aunque habían tardado unos instantes en reconocerla, sin pensarlo mucho todos corrieron a abrazarla. Miho recibió tan afectuoso abrazo muy feliz, muchas veces pensó que probablemente todos la habían olvidado. Cuando los niños dejaron de abrazarla busco rápidamente con la mirada, ya que una personita en especial le faltaba. Después de recorrer todo el comedor fijo su mirada en la ventana y la vio, sentada en el patio

Salió al patio para encontrase con ella –Mei- Miho llamo a la niña con un tono muy tranquilo. La pequeña la vio pero inmediatamente bajo la mirada -¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien- La respuesta seca de la pequeña alarmo un poco a Miho, intento tocarla pero la niña la evito alejándose un poco de ella

-¿sucede algo?- Mei no contesto y Miho se alarmaba cada vez más y su pecho se oprimía -Mei, mírame

-No- la niña mantuvo su cabeza baja,

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?

-¡Me dejaste!- esas palabras callaron como balde de agua fría. La pequeña levanto su cara dejando ver sus pómulos y nariz rojizos por las lágrimas contenidas

-Perdóname- Miho lo pedía desde el fondo de su corazón,

-No, prometiste que no tardarías- Mei había empezado a gritar,

-Lo sé y lo siento, perdóname- a Miho no le sorprendía mucho su actitud, crecer en un orfanato te hacia madurar rápido, aunque siempre había esperado que no fuera de una manera tan dura para Mei, aunque después de todo, seguía siendo una niña, una pequeña niña de 6 años. Mei la miro sin decir nada, Miho no pudo evitarlo y la abrazo. Envolviéndola en un abrazo cálido para ambas.

Estuvieron abrazadas largo tiempo, ambas estuvieron llorando en todo momento Tal vez no fuera la mejor reconciliación, pero había bastado para ambas -Miho...

-Seiya despertó y bajo a la cocina, se sorprendió al ver el desayuno en la mesa

Buscó la presencia de Miho, pero ella no estaba. Vio una nota en la mesa

Seiya, salí temprano, te dejo el desayuno preparado, No dejes que se enfrié... tal vez llegue tarde.

Seiya tomo el desayuno que aún estaba tibio, luego salió de la mansión. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a su destino, miró fijamente el lugar, no había estado ahí desde poco más de un año

En el patio del lugar estaban dos personas, se había quedado sin palabras mirándola sin poder reaccionar. Cuando se sintió liberado, logrando mover sus músculos dijo su nombre -¡Miho!- lo había gritado, trayendo la atención de ambas personas, corrió hacia ella, sentía que solo era una ilusión. La tomó en brazos junto a Mei, y las apretó demasiado, casi temiendo que desaparecieran, su pecho y mente sintieron un gran alivio, una parte de él le decía que debió ser así desde el momento en que la vio, pero no sabía porque

Mei empezó a reír de felicidad, por fin se cumplía lo que había querido por años, por fin se sentía nuevamente el aire familiar y su corazón se sentía aliviado, se sintió mal por haberse dirigido de la anterior forma a Miho, pero Erii siempre le decía que fuera sincera y dijera todo lo que pensaba y sintiera

-¿¡Cuando has vuelto!?- el corazón de Miho se oprimió, no era porque Seiya no la haya reconocido debajo de esa máscara. Si no, por el hecho de tener que mentirle nuevamente, por no tener el valor de decirle la verdad -Llegue hoy y vine directo al orfanato- Mentiras y más mentiras salían de su boca

-¡Me da gusto verte!- La alegría de Seiya era evidente

-A mí también - Miho sonrió de verdad que le alegraba verlo sin necesidad de la máscara. Aún seguían unidos en aquel abrazo que lejos de ser incómodo era muy cálido y agradable, Seiya no quería soltarla y Miho no quería que la soltara por fin en años su corazón se sentía vivo, una alegría la inundaba como hacía años no lo hacia.

Erii veía todo desde la ventana con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba feliz por su amiga, el ambiente en el orfanato era muy distinto, Miho hacia tanta falta en ese lugar.

Los tres entraron tomados de la mano y fueron rodeados inmediatamente por los niños -¿Cómo has estado Seiya?- preguntó Erii después de varios minutos de que ingresaron a la casa

-Bien- No había rastro del tono de fastidio o seco que Seiya había utilizado al estar cerca de Mihori. Se acomodaron en algún lugar de la casa junto a la ventana para poder observar a los niños.

-¿Todos vinieron?- Erii intento parecer casual, pero no había funcionado del todo, Miho la conocía y se dio cuenta que Erii no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo su amiga, la que abandono dos años atrás.

-No, solamente otro caballero y yo

-Así, ¿quién es?- Erii tenía una pequeña esperanza con lo dicho, la cual estaba a punto de ser desechada, Miho sintió que se ahogada con su propia saliva

-Es un caballero femenino que ingreso hace poco al santuario- Erii miro con desconfianza

-¿Y la conocemos?- se notaba una leve molestia en su voz

-No, creo que no- Seiya pensó unos segundos, no podían conocerla ¿o sí?

-Obvio que no Erii, por que deberíamos conocerla- Respondió Miho nerviosa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Erii

-Solo era una duda- Fijo su vista en la ventana

-Ella es de Japón, también es huérfana, pero no creo que la conozcan

-¿Y cómo es ella?- Erii estaba actuando más tranquila de lo que Miho se esperaría de su amiga

-No la he tratado demasiado, pero, se lleva bien con todos

-¿Con todos?-Después de mucho Seiya había captado el sentido de aquella pregunta

-Si, en especial Kiki y Shun-Seiya sonrió de lado, no podía creer que Erii siguiera con lo mismo luego de tantos años

-¿A, de verdad?- la respuesta la hizo mirar con mayor desconfianza, pero tranquilizarla a la vez

-Si bueno, ella es agradable. Buena cocinera y nos soporta a todos

-A de ser una chica muy paciente- comento Miho, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Mei quien se había negado a apartarse de su lado

-Sí, lo es- Seiya se sintió mal consigo mismo y Miho lo noto -¿Sucede algo?- Miho estaba preocupada, su cambio había sido muy repentino

-No es nada Miho, es solo que eh sido grosero con ella y ella es muy buena…

-Pídele disculpas – Erii interrumpía las palabras de Seiya, intentando darle un consejo

-Lo haré- era obvio que debía hacerlo, y no solo con ella, con todos sus amigos, porque estando ahí junto a Miho, se daba cuenta de lo idiota que había sido con sus amigos

-Y estoy segura que ella entenderá - Miho lo había dicho para hacer sentir mejor a Seiya aunque ella se sintiese mal, su culpa se acumulaba en gran cantidad

-Sí, eso supongo

-Y Miho, ¿Vienes para quedarte?- pregunto Erii tratando de espantar el ambiente extraño que se había formado

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo- Mijo bajo la mirada, sabía que otra mentira se acercaba

-¿Por qué?- esto sería peor, Mei estaba con ella y también debía mentirle

-Durante el viaje encontré empleo y pedí permiso para venir- soltó un pequeño suspiro por la decepción que sentía por ella misma, que fácilmente paso por tristeza, para los presentes.

-Puedes buscar otro empleo, aquí- porqué Erii tenía que decirlo se preguntó Miho

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo- Había veces en que creía estar loca, la vocecita de su conciencia le decía lo que estaba bien o no, y en ocasiones la escuchaba burlarse de ella y en esos momentos había sucedido

-¿Por qué?- Miho no sabía que decir, no podía porque estaba al servicio de Atenea y no tenía el valor de decirlo

-Firme contrato-Más mentiras susurro su conciencia. Jamás se había sentido tan mal consigo misma, estar mintiendo una y otra vez, ya no se reconocía

-Oh ya veo- la decepción en la voz de Erii, más su mirada esquiva le oprimieron el pecho

-¿y en que trabajas? – Ahora Seiya sacaba sus preguntas

-Aprendí muchas cosas de los lugares a los que viaje y aplicando lo que aprendido conseguí empleo… sí, eso- Erii la miro raro al notarla nerviosa, pero Seiya pareció conforme

-Y… ¿A qué lugares viajaste?- Cada vez estaba más nerviosa, Erii la miro fijamente y Miho supo que la habían atrapado

-Bueno… fui a Brasil, Tanzania, Libia y Grecia

-Hubieras visitado a Seiya- Erii sonrió y le dio una mirada picara a Miho, Miho no supo a donde llevar aquella idea, si a una de burla porque la había descubierto en su mentira o en verdad estaba molestándola con Seiya

-No sé en donde este, además no creo que sea posible ir

-Supongo que ahora ya puedes- las palabras de Seiya atrajeron la atención de ambas mujeres

-¿Enserio ?- Erii fue la única que pregunto, mientras Miho solo lo miraba fijamente

-si desde que llego Mihori Atenea es más compresible, y supongo puedes ir- Miho soltó un suspiro de alivio, por un momento creyó que la había atrapado, pero luego recordó que era Seiya

-¿De verdad?- El rostro de Miho cambio a uno de total duda

-Sí, incluso suele comer con nosotros, cosa que jamás había hecho. Hasta ahora.

 ** _capitulo dedicado a ivaMora por ser una fiel lectora y darme animos_**


	21. Revelaciones

El día se les pasó entre pláticas triviales, Miho aprovecho para ponerse al tanto de algunas cosas del orfanato

-Creo que es hora de marcharme-Miho miro a Seiya, aunque no le gustara la idea era verdad, ya era tarde y ella también debía regresar a la casa

-Sí, ya es tarde- le dedico una sonrisa y ambos caminaron a la entrada del orfanato

-Nos vemos mañana- Erii, Miho y Rin se quedaron paradas fuera de la casa, Rin fue a meter a los niños y Erii metió a Miho a la cocina

-Hay algo que ocultas- Miho maldijo su suerte, ¿Por qué Erii tenía que conocerla también?

-No- Erii fulmino con la mirada a Miho, se suponía que entre ellas había confianza

-No mientas, Miho. Bajas la mirada cada que mientes ¿Qué sucede?- Erii tomo sus manos, no le gustaba ese sentimiento de ya no conocer a su amiga. Comprendía que paso mucho tiempo, y que la gente cambia, pero no quería eso con Miho. Ella era perfecta como era.

-Estoy metida en líos

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?, vamos dime, por favor. Miho, no te quedes callada di algo- Erii se alteró con esas palabras.

-Tranquila, no tienes que preocuparte, creo, ¿o sí? No es malo, rayos no lo sé, Soy un caballero de Atenas- Erii puso atención a lo que su amiga decía, ya que había comenzado a balbucear y a divagar, y necesitaba comprender lo que intentaba xecirle. Guardo silencio unos instantes en lo que procesaba todo lo dicho por su amiga

-¡Quéeeeee!- su grito no se hizo esperar al comprender lo último dicho por su amiga, ante eso Miho le cubrió la boca con sus manos para ahogar el grito y no llamar la atención de Rin o alguno de los niños -No bromees- Erii estaba en una especie de shock no creía la palabras de su amiga

-No estoy bromeando - Miho se sentía avergonzada y nerviosa, sobretodo nerviosa

-Pero… ¿Cómo sucedió?

-El viaje fue para eso- Miho llevo una mano a su cabello y empezó a jugar con él, de verdad estaba nerviosa

\- Tienes que explicarme todo- Miho miro por un segundo a Erii y luego hablo

-Jabu me pidió viajar para eso

-Ese idiota nos dijo que no sabía dónde estabas

-Y así es, no le dije a donde iría. De hecho le pedí que no dijera nada sobre mi entrenamiento- Miho se apresuró a responder antes de que Erii comenzara a planear la muerte de su amigo por no decirle nada

-¿Por qué?- al parecer sus palabras habían funcionado, Erii se veía un poco más tranquila

-Por qué no quería que supieran, no aun, en ese momento...

-Aja- Erii parecía algo incrédula con todo el asunto, ¿acaso su amiga se había vuelto loca? -¿Por qué decidiste entrenar?

-De acuerdo- Miho sabía que Erii no se detendría hasta tener todas las respuestas

-Empieza, mientras preparo café

-Voy a resumirte todo- Miho tomo la taza que Erii le ofrecía y tomo un largo sorbo, de verdad no sabía que decirle, pero la insistente mirada de su amiga la hizo empezara hablar -digamos que la diosa Hera quería reencarnar no la dejaron y pidió un caballero para representarla, y esa fui yo, no sé el motivo razón o circunstancia por la que me haya elegido

-Ok... ¿Y tú no tenías elección ahí?- Erii no hubiera creído sus palabras si ella no hubiera pasado por algo similar

-No. Ellos influyeron un poco

-¿Ellos?

-Sí, los dioses griegos, Zeus y Hera

-¿Y Seiya que dijo? ¿Por qué él lo sabe, o no? ¿¡Seiya no lo sabe!?- Miho había olvidado como era poner a Erii muy ansiosa

-No- respondió mientras tomaba otro sorbo con tanta tranquilidad, que aunque le daba un toque de nula importancia era todo lo contrario, lo único que quería era perderse en su café. Erii la miro y Miho supo que debía agregar algo más antes de que su amiga se pusiera aún más ansiosa -No pude decirlo, no sé cómo

-Pero entonces. .. Tú eres- Erii comenzaba a sacar conclusiones con toda la información obtenida ese día

-El caballero que vino con él- completo Miho por ella

-Siempre supe que Seiya era un idiota. Pero ahora sé que es más que eso

-¡Erii!- Miho la llamo a forma de regaño cosa que no surtió ningún efecto en Erii

-Digo la verdad. Cómo es posible que no te haya reconocido

-Fue lo mejor

-No lo fue, estarás metida en más problemas cuando se entere- Al parecer Kiki tenía otro aliado respecto a ese tema

-Ah... No sé qué hacer- Miho se recargo en la silla donde estaba y llevo una mano a su frente muestra de su clara frustración

-Dile la verdad- Erii nuevamente tomo una de sus manos tratando de darle un poco de confianza

-No es tan fácil, llevó meses intentando hacerlo pero no eh podido- Miho volvió a suspirar con frustración y miro a Erii directamente a los ojos -No estoy lista... Te...tengo miedo - por fin soltó aquello que quería negar, pero era la única verdad.

-Miho- Erii la llamo con voz dulce, siempre supo de la falta de confianza, en si misma, que Miho tuvo durante años y al parecer no había progresado mucho

-Tengo que irme- Miho se puso de pie y le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarla

-Pero ya es tarde- Miho noto la preocupación de Erii y sonrió, siempre la había tratado como una hermana menor

-Lo sé y por eso tengo que darme prisa

-Quédate aquí

-No quiero preocupar a Seiya, debe estar esperándome

-Ten cuidado- Erii no estaba contenta con ello, pero sabía que no haría cambiar de idea a Miho

-Lo tendré, lo prometo. Puedo cuidarme sola- Erii pareció un poco más tranquila, al darse cuenta que estaba olvidando un pequeño detalle, Miho era un caballero y los dioses la cuidaban. Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo, Erii siguió a Miho con la mirada hasta perderla de vista.

Miho se detuvo a una cuadra de la mansión, saco de su mochila una gabardina y se colocó la máscara, no podía permitir que Seiya la viera sin ella, no aún.

En el jardín de la mansión vio a Seiya recostado observando el cielo estrellado. Se preguntó si acercarse o no lo cual la hizo sentir cobarde, la hizo sentir en lo que se había convertido, en una mentirosa. Decidió seguir a la mansión pero no se esperaba que Seiya le hablara -Mihori, espera

-Sucede algo- no supo si reír o sentirse un poco mal al escuchar el nombre con el que la llamo, siendo que un par de horas atrás le llamaba Miho

-Yo...- Seiya no sabía que decir, llevo su mano a la cabeza en un acto de nerviosismo -Quiero pedir disculpas- Miho tragó saliva, sabía que Seiya lo haría, pero no tan pronto

-¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué?- Ahora se sentía mal por mentirle de nuevo haciéndose la desentendida

-Sé que no he sido muy amable contigo y lo siento…

-No hay problema, está bien- Miho quería darse la vuelta y salir del lugar, no quería estar frente a él, no de esa manera

-Gracias

-no agradezcas, Seiya- Seiya la miro fijamente -Solo, dime una cosa- Miho volvió a hablar para sorpresa de Seiya -¿Por qué eras así?- Seiya no respondió, Miho bajo la cabeza y sonrió un poco triste, aunque Seiya no lo noto-No tienes que responder- Miho se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar para entrar a la mansión.

-Me recuerdas a una amiga- soltó Seiya lo suficiente fuerte para que Miho escuchara. Miho paro en secó, no esperaba para nada esa respuesta ¿A una amiga?

-¿De verdad?- Miho volteo para verlo, quería saber más de ello

-Sí, es muy parecida a ti, solo que ella no es un caballero- Miho supo en seguida que hablaba de ella, de Miho, no de Mihori -No la había visto en años y bueno… me sentía mal

-¿Por qué?- Miho no entendía del todo aquello, ¿Por qué Seiya se sentiría mal por no verla en años? Solo eran amigos, y ya había sucedido eso varias veces, cuando él se iba

-Somos amigos desde niños y estaba molestó, se fue y no pude despedirme- Seiya se estaba sincerando con Mihori sin darse cuenta

-Sigo sin comprender- ya comprendía el motivo de su malestar, pero no el motivo para tratar a Mihori de esa forma

Seiya no sabía cómo decírselo, se estaba sincerando más de lo que le gustaría, pero ella merecía saber la razón aunque fuera estúpida -Cuando llegaste y te vi por primera vez creí que eras ella, es obvio que no lo eres. - Miho sintio una opresión en el pecho, pero no sabía sl motivo. -Luego al tratarte un poco más medí cuenta que eres muy parecida y no quería un remplazo de ella- Miho estaba perpleja, entendía el motivo perfectamente. De niños, cuando Seiya se fue tampoco quiso otro amigo, no como él, porque Seiya sería el único amigo que tendría, con el que su amistad era tan grande como para pelear por la cosa más insignificante y divertirse con ello

-¿Te hubiera gustado que fuera ella?- Miho aprovecho el momento para conseguir una respuesta al dilema que ella tenía desde que llego al santuario, porque una pequeña esperanza de acabar con aquella mentira empezaba a crecer

-No- la respuesta fue tan segura que derrumbó las esperanzas de Miho -No quiero que ella tenga esta vida, la vida de un caballero, el luchar hasta la muerte- Comprendía lo que Seiya decía ella deseó lo mismo para él durante años

-En tiendo lo que dices y respecto al sentimiento de remplazar a un amigo, no te culpo. Estaría igual que tú en una situación similar- ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo

-Entonces... ¿Empezamos dd nuevo?- Seiya le extendio la mano para que la estrechara en señal de tregua, sonreia muy contento.

Miho se congelo no podía aceptarlo, no cuando ella le mentia, vio que seiya se entristecia y rapidamente tomo su mano.

Seiya ensancho su sonrisa.


	22. Deja vu

**Deja vu**

Miho despertó y al igual que el día anterior preparo el desayuno y salió de la mansión. Llego al orfanato y ayudo a Erii con el desayuno de los niños. Poco después llego Seiya, Mei no se había despegado de ellos en todo el día, hasta que Seiya se marchó y ella tuvo que ir a la cama, después de eso Miho regreso a la mansión Kido.

Cuando llegó vio a Seiya dormido en el sillón, lo tapó con una manta. Se quitó la máscara se quedó mirando a Seiya por un buen rato -Como quisiera ser más valiente para decirte la verdad –Se recrimino en voz baja, un nudo se le formo en la garganta y decidió ir a la habitación

Su noche transcurso casi normal. Incluso había dormido más de lo usual. El insomnio no era nada nuevo desde hace años, por eso ya no le preocupaba, pero esa noche prácticamente había desaparecido

Su semana siguió igual, levantarse, preparar el desayuno e ir al orfanato. Esperar a Seiya, quedarse todo el día en el orfanato, esperar a que Seiya se fuera para luego ella salir.

Miho disfrutaba a todo momento el tiempo que le quedaba. Había pedido un par de semanas y eso ya estaba por concluir. Erii le había ayudado a pensar en cómo hacerle para que Seiya no se enterara de la conexión entre Miho y Mihori. Esa idea no salía de su cabeza, la hacía sentir un muy mal sabor de boca.-No sería mejor decirle la verdad- le cuestiono Erii

-No- ella estaba plenamente segura que no era una buena idea y nadie lo quitaría de su cabeza, no por el momento

-¿Por qué?- Erii no estaba de acuerdo con ello, ¡Por qué su amiga tenía que complicarlo todo!

-¡No puedo!, ¡soy una cobarde!

-No te pongas así, tomate el tiempo que necesites

-Llevo más de dos meses intentando decírselo- Se dejó caer en la cama de Erii, era tan frustrante su situación

-El momento llegara cuando menos te lo esperes- Erii intentaba darle apoyo a Miho, pero sobretodo hacerla entender que lo mejor era decirle la verdad, así como se lo había dicho a ella.

Ya era tarde, en algunos minutos el sol se ocultaría. Y Miho jugaba con los niños en el patio, Seiya estaba sentado bajo un árbol junto a Mei

-Miho- No se había percatado del momento en que Seiya se acero a ella, mientras que Mei jugaba con los niños

-¿Qué pasa, Seiya?

-Hace mucho que no vamos a caminar a la playa, ¿Vamos?- Miho noto nervioso a Seiya. Dicho nerviosismo se sentía como un deja vu

-¿Y los niños?

-Ve Miho, yo me hago cargo- Erii apareció repentinamente tras ella haciéndola sobresaltarse

Ambos salieron del orfanato y caminaron hasta la playa, tomados de la mano. Se detuvieron justo en el muelle donde solían ir años atrás, donde le había hecho una promesa, la cual parecía estar olvidada en esos momentos por ambos

-Nuevamente en este muelle- susurro Miho con un aire de nostalgia

-Tiene años que no vengo por aquí- Seiya pareció no notar aquel aire de nostalgia por parte de Miho

-Parece que te estás despidiendo- Miho se dio cuenta de que en verdad era un deja vu

-Por qué lo dices

-La ultima vez que estuviste en el orfanato me has traído aquí para despedirte

-Aun no me voy, pero será pronto

-¿De verdad?- Miho se sintió extraña parecía que se había perdido de algo

-Sí, Mihori pidió tiempo, pero no se cuanto

-Entiendo, ya has estado mucho tiempo aquí y debes volver- Miho le sonrió, así qué era por eso

-También debo volver pronto

-¿Qué?- Seiya no se esperaba eso de su parte

-pedí permiso en mi trabajo tengo que volver en un par de días- explico rápidamente

-Claro, por eso quería pasar estos últimos días contigo, ya que la última vez no pudimos despedirnos- Miho se sintió mal por ello, pudo haberle avisado aquella última vez que se vieron antes de su viaje, pero prefirió esperar

-Siento mucho eso- se disculpo sinceramente, Miho.

-Ya no importa eso, si me sorprendí cuando supe que te fuiste, pero supe que volverás, y esto, me recordaba que así sería - le dijo Seiya muy feliz, mientras tomaba en su mano el yang.

-¡Lo tienes!- Miho estaba más que sorprendida, jamás creyó que fuera utilizarlo, conservarlo sí, pero no utilizarlo

-Siempre- Afirmo Seiya- Tú hiciste una promesa- Seiya se acercó a Miho, pero ella retrocedió un par de pasos -¿Miho?- pregunto muy extrañado por su acción

-Lo siento Seiya- Miho llevo sus manos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos por unos segundos - Esa es una promesa que aún no puedo cumplir. Prometí volver para que esto estuviera completo

-¡Y aquí estas!- Seiya estaba cada vez más confundido con el comportamiento de Miho, qué le sucedía

-Pero no para quedarme. Me volveré a ir y no sé por cuanto tiempo

-Aun así. ...

-Aun así, esto tiene que esperar - Miho no lo dejo terminar su oración, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decirle

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo asuntos que resolver – Miho estaba a punto de caerse del muelle, pero no le importaba, Seiya se iba acercando cada vez más a ella y ella solo quería estar muy lejos

-¿Asuntos? – Seiya no comprendía en lo absoluto a su amiga. ¿exactamente a qué se refería?

-Es complicado, Seiya- Respiro profundamente era ahora o nunca, probablemente - Yo soy. ..- no completo la frase, ya que dé tras de ellos se escuchó un ruido, estaba bastante oscuro y la luna no daba suficiente luz para alumbrar un par de metros alrededor de ellos. Seiya fue a revisar encontrándose con Akira, Makoto y Tatsuya

-Que hacen aquí- Miho soltó el aire contenido, ¿acaso eso era una señal?

-Nada- respondieron los ahora adolescentes con una sonrisa traviesa

-Ya están bastante grandes para seguir con esto, ¿No?

-Está bien, Seiya - los chicos se fueron y Seiya volvió con Miho, quien estaba sentada en el muelle

-ahora sí, puedes continuar

-No es nada, Seiya. Mejor disfrutemos esta vista- Miho había perdido el poco valor reunido y prefirió cambiar de tema. Seiya no insistió y se sentó junto a ella. Miho recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Seiya. Seiya por inercia paso un brazo a su alrededor, se quedaron así un buen rato.

Miho estaba por quedarse dormida, pero un movimiento la hizo despertarse -¿Seiya?- Pregunto algo adormilada

-Lo lamento, pero es hora de irnos. Ya es tarde

-oh, claro. Miho se estiro para desperezarse, estaba tan cómoda

Ambos volvieron al orfanato. Seiya dejo a Miho en la entrada y este se fue. Miho soltó un suspiro y volteo hacia la entrada del orfanato

-Estuvieron mucho tiempo fuera

-¡Ahhhhh!- Miho cubrió su boca con sus manos para evitar que el grito saliera completamente -Erii, no vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo

-quien lo diría, un caballero de Atena se asusta tan fácilmente

-Muy graciosa Erii- Erii empezó a reír, había extrañado esos momentos con su amiga

-¿Que estuvieron haciendo?- Cuestiono Erii bastante insinuadora

-Solo fuimos al muelle- Miho la miro de mala forma, reconocería ese tono donde fuera

-¿Enserio?- Erii levanto las cejas insinuadoramente

-¡Si, Erii!- Miho no pudo evitar el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas por aquellas insinuaciones

-Bueno eh. Aun no quiero sobrinos- Miho se ruborizo totalmente por las palabras de su amiga

-¡Erii! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!

-está bien, pero deja de gritar- contesto entre risas

-Es tu culpa- se defendió Miho y se cruzó de brazos. Erii comenzó a reír, su amiga se veía muy graciosa haciendo esas cosas -¡Erii!-Aunque Miho no lo admitiría también le causaba gracia la situación

-Perdón... Miho...- volvió a contestar entre risas -Pero debiste ver tú cara- Miho suspiro y espero a que Erii dejara de reír -Tenía mucho que no reía de esta manera

-Creo que es hora de irme- anuncio Miho.

-¿Te iras pronto?- Erii había borrado todo rastros de diversión y burla de su rostro

-Sí, aun no sé cuándo- Ambas habían dejado de lado el ambiente divertido, cambiándolo por uno más triste

-Sabes que te extrañaremos, ¿verdad?

-¡y yo a ustedes!- ambas se abrazaron fuertemente, en un intento de confort mutuo.

Miho llego a la mansión, entro con cuidado. Suponía que Seiya ya estaba dormido y no quería despertarlo, pero no era así, Seiya estaba recostado en las escaleras con una sonrisa -Hola- saludo Miho nerviosa

-¡oh llegaste! Tenía días sin verte- contesto más alegre de lo usual

-Sí... días- Miho se sentía nerviosa y no estaba segura del porqué. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato -¿Quieres cenar algo?- pregunto para romper aquel incomodo silencio

-Claro- Seiya se incorporó rápidamente haciéndole ver a Miho que en verdad quería comer algo

-Solo voy a ponerme ropa más cómoda- A Miho no le gustaba cocinar con gabardina y en esos momentos la llevaba como todas las noches para evitar que Seiya viera su ropa y así descubriera la verdad

-Claro, aquí te espero- Miho subió hasta la habitación y se cambió a su pijama. Preparo la cena y ambos tomaron asiento en un ambiente menos incomodo que en otras ocasiones.


	23. Una noticia inesperada

**_Una noticia inesperada_**

A la mañana siguiente Miho llego al orfanatorio, ayudo a Erii y Rin con el desayuno. Luego del desayuno salió al patio con los niños a jugar. Vio ingresar a una pareja, reconociéndola en seguida. Era la misma que había visto el día que visito el orfanato

-¿Y ellos?- le pregunto a Erii intentando conseguir más información

-Son una pareja que quiere adoptar

-Creo que ya lo sabía, porque otra cosa estarían aquí. Aunque fue mi culpa, hice mal la pregunta- le dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Ya saben a quién?

-Oh, supongo que ya habrán elegido a alguien- Miho notó extraña a Erii, pero lo dejo pasar, por lo pronto iría a jugar con los pequeños

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vio a la pareja salir de la casa. Supuso que ya se iban, pero se sorprendió al verlos acercarse a uno de los niños. Y no a cualquiera, estaban junto a Mei .Los observo por unos instantes, sintió el pecho esturgarse, no podía creerlo. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, intentaba procesar lo que estaba viendo.

-¡NO QUIERO!- El grito de Mei la volvió a la realidad. La niña corrió hasta ella y el abrazo por las piernas y comenzó a sollozar

-¿Que sucede?- Miho estaba preocupada por la actitud de Mei, coloco su mano en la espalda de la pequeña, moviéndola de arriba a abajo en un intento de calmarla

-¡Diles que no!, ¡No quiero que me lleven!- siguió sollozando mientras le suplicaba a Miho

-Tranquila Mei- Miho tomo su rostro entre sus manos, para que la mirara

¡No!. Tú prometiste que estaríamos juntas. No quiero ir con ellos- Ahora Miho comprendía el actuar de Mei. Era pequeña cuando lo prometió, pero aun lo recordaba

-Que pasa- Erii se había acercado a para ver lo que sucedía al ver la escena desde lejos. Vio a la pareja a unos metros de Miho y Mei. Y a Mei llorando abrazada a Miho

-Es la niña- Respondió la mujer

-¿Le han dicho?- Erii estaba sorprendida, no creía que fuese tan pronto

-El director nos lo permitió, creímos que se alegraría pero…

-No quiero -volvió a gritar la niña interrumpiendo a la mujer- yo quiero estar con Miho

-Tranquila. Pequeña- le dijo Miho intentado calmarla ya que Mei seguía abrazada a ella.

-Que es lo que pasa aquí - el director había salido luego de varios minutos

-No es nada señor- respondió Erii

-Miho, sigues aquí, creí que ya te habías ido- El director parecía muy extrañado de ver a Miho allí.

-No te vayas, no me dejes- suplico la niña abrazándose más fuerte a Miho

-Tranquila, pequeña- Miho la apretó más a ella intentando darle confort, ya que Mei aun lloraba

-No te vayas

-¿Ya te vas?- Miho giró un poco para ver de frete a quien le había preguntado

-Seiya – Mei se separó de Miho y corrió hacia Seiya, este la levantó en brazos. La niña se ocultó en el pecho de Seiya y siguió llorando

-¿Que sucede pequeña?- Ahora era Seiya el que se extrañaba con la actitud de Mei

-Me quieren llevar

-¿¡Qué!?- Seiya estaba igual o más sorprendido que Miho

-No los dejes, no quiero- Seiya noto la desesperación en la voz de Mei, lo que causo aún más preocupación en él.

-Seiya, los señores quieren adoptar a Mei- Le respondió Erii, ya que al parecer nadie más lo haría. Seiya se sorprendió, y al igual que Miho sintió una extraña opresion en el pecho.

-No quiero, quiero estar con mi mamá. Ella lo prometió- La niña empezó a llorar, ya no sollozaba como minutos antes. Seiya miro a Erii, pidiéndole con la mirada poder retirarse, esta asintió con la cabeza -Ven Miho. -Seiya la tomo de la mano y se retiró junto con Mei

-Que es lo que sucede, se supone la niña es huérfana- pregunto la mujer bastante alterada

\- La niña en efecto es huérfana- Contesto el director -Entonces, ¿Por qué la niña reaccionó de esa manera? Cualquier niño estaría feliz al recibir esa noticia.

-No Mei- Erii suspiro, deseaba que jamás llegara ese momento - ella llego al orfanato cuando tenía un par de meses, y Miho, la chica con la que se fue la cuido desde entonces. Han estado juntas por tanto tiempo y...

-Pero nosotros queremos adoptarla. ¿Qué tendría de malo?- casi grito el hombre interrumpiendo a Erii

-Que la niña no quiere porque ella quiere estar con Miho - les explico Erii, mostrando toda la paciencia que tenía. Los señores no estaban nada conformes con ellos. Habían recorrido un largo proceso para adoptarla y aun les faltaba.

Seiya, Miho y Mei llegaron al muelle -¿Cómo estás? -Seiya se dirigió a Mei quien seguía oculta en su pecho. La pequeña no respondió, pero apretó más su cara al pecho de Seiya. Miho la abrazo también. No quería verla así, le dolía mucho.

Estuvieron un rato así. Poco a poco se fueron separando -No me van a dejar ¿verdad?- Ninguno de los dos contestó, Cómo podrían hacer esa promesa si sabían que no la podrían cumplir

-¿Verdad? - Mei estaba por ponerse a llorar otra vez. Así que Miho le abrazó más fuerte. No podían decirle que se irían, pero tampoco podían decirle que se quedarían. Seiya la puso en el piso y limpio sus lágrimas con el pulgar -Me van a dejar- volvió a insistir

-Mei. Eres una niña muy inteligente y sé que comprendes. Ni Seiya ni yo podemos estar aquí por ahora- expresó Miho, tratando que las palabras salieran lo más normal posible.

-Entonces llévenme con ustedes

-Me encantaría. Pero la única manera es adoptarte y para eso alguno tendría que estar casado

-Entonces háganlo

-Mei...

-Cásense ustedes y llévenme – a pesar del momento en el que estaban no pudieron evitar sonrojarse

-Pequeña- hablo Seiya, ninguno de los dos sabia como sobrellevar esto

-¿ya no me quieren?- Miho conocía ese tono y sabía que no era chantaje como solían hacerlo algunos niños, iba muy enserio su inocente pregunta

-Sabes que jamás dejaré de quererte. Pero Seiya y yo estamos en una situación difícil-

-Solo tienen que Casarse

-No están fácil. Hay un largo proceso que hacer- Miho intento hacerla comprender que no era para nada fácil, pero al parecer nada le funcionaba.

-No importa

-No te gustaría tener una familia- Seiya sabía que eso rompería el corazón de Miho, pero era lo mejor para Mei.

-Ya la tengo. Son ustedes- Ninguno dijo nada. Querían mucho a Mei. No estaban seguros si como hermanos o padres, pero la querían y les dolía verla así.

-Me refiero a una familia que pueda estar contigo. Una que no se aleje muy seguido

-No-. contestó firme - Yo solo los quiero a ustedes - Miho le abrazo de nueva cuenta, al verla llorar.

-Haré lo posible porque estés bien- Prometió Miho antes de soltarla. Cuando vieron a la niña más tranquila volvieron al orfanato. Era obvio que los señores ya no estarían. Miho y Seiya pasaron todo el día junto a Mei. Cuando ella se fue a dormir Seiya se dispuso a irse

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto Miho al ver a Seiya ponerse de pie

-Sí. Es tarde y Mihori debe haber llegado

-Oh, claro. Ya debe a ver llegado - dijo nerviosamente

-hasta mañana

-Claro. Hasta mañana- Miho lo acompaño hasta la entrada– Seiya- Hablo para atraer su atención -Si Mihori no llegará. ¿Te preocuparías por ella?

-sí, Supongo. Aunque sé que es muy fuerte y puede cuidarse. Pero ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad - Seiya se marchó sin decir más, mientras Miho se cuestiona si ir a la mansión Kido o quedarse. Entre tanto pensar se quedó dormido junto a Mei

 ** _Quiero ofrecer una disculpa a los lectores por mi tardanza. Pasó más de un mes de mi última actualización. No dare una excusa, solo una sincera disculpa._**

 ** _Espero actualizar en esta semana. El siguiente capitulo está listo. Solo falta correguir algunas cosas._**


	24. Un nuevo adiós

**Un nuevo adiós**

Cuando Miho despertó casi se infarta al ver donde estaba... Seguía en el orfanato

Se levantó y corrió a la cocina- Buenos días, Miho…- Saludo Erii con una sonrisa y Miho se sintió como hacía años, levantándose y recibiendo un "buenos días" por parte de su amiga, y entonces deseo que así fuera, que siempre al despertarse se encontrara en ese lugar, aquel lugar que la hacía sentir en casa y un gran sentimiento cálido

-Buenos días- respondió con un amplia sonrisa

-Ve a darte una ducha. En la habitación hay algo de ropa que dejaste

-Gracias- Miho volvió a la habitación y se apresuró a darse un baño para ayudar a Erii con los niños

-Miho- Hablo Erii mientras serbía el desayuno para los niños

-¿Si, Erii?-

-Estás muy distraída. ¿Sucede algo?- Erii había notado a Miho extraña desde que se levantó, si la conocía, y aún lo así, sabía que algo le pasaba y que no le diría nada a amenos que se lo preguntase

-¿Tú lo sabias?- Erii la miro fijamente, no sabía a qué exactamente se refería -¿que pretenden adoptar a Mei?- Erii sonrió un poco nerviosa y la miro a los ojos

-Si...si lo sabía- dijo sin ningún rastro de duda en su voz, era lo mejor, ser sincera y directa

-¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!

-Por esto. Porque te ibas a poner mal -Miho suspiro quería llorar, pero no podía. ¿Quien era ella para impedir que Mei tuviera una familia?- Miho- Hablo demasiado calmada Erii para intentar calmar a su amiga

-Estoy bien, estoy bien

-amiga... Sé que no lo estás- Erii no quería ver a Miho en esas condiciones, pero siempre supo que sería imposible

-No puedo hacer nada... Volveré a irme en un par de días y no puedo simplemente llevármela

-Lo se amiga- Erii le tomo una mano para darle ánimo, era lo único que podía hacer

-Hablare con ella para que acepte irse con aquellas personas- sentencio Miho mientras se ponía de pie, limpiando las lágrimas que la traicionaban

-Miho... La conoces mejor que yo. Y aun así… ¿crees que la convencerás?- Erii sabía que era difícil para su amiga, pero tenía que hacerla ver la realidad, Mei era una niña con decisión y carácter. Aunque no dejaba de ser una niña

-Tengo que hacerlo, merece una familia- Miho lo decía desde el fondo de su roto corazón, deseaba lo mejor para todos y sobre todo para esa pequeña que ilumino su mundo cuando llego

-¿Y tú?- Aunque el cuestionamiento de Erii la tomó por sorpresa sabía exactamente que responder

-Quién soy yo para evitar que la tenga

-Eres la persona que la cuido. Eres como su madre ¡Porque no lo entiendes!- Al parecer sus palabras no convencían a su amiga

-¿Sucede algo?- Una tercera persona había ingresado a la cocina

-Seiya. ¿Qué haces aquí? Llegas más temprano de lo usual- Miho le dio la espalda y se acercó a la estufa, no quería que la viera en esos momentos

-Ya que Mihori no llego. No hubo desayuno- Lo dijo tan despreocupadamente, causando risa en Erii

-¿¡No llego!?- Preguntó Miho haciéndose la sorprendida

-No, eso fue extraño es como sí lo hubieras predicho

-Quieres desayunar- preguntó para desviar la conversación, con una de las mayores debilidades de Seiya. COMIDA.

-¡Claro!...- Miho agradeció que eso siempre funcionara. Mei entro a la cocina muy deprisa. Se detuvo al ver a Miho ahí platicando con Seiya, se le notaba un poco asustada

-Miho- Llamo con un pequeño susurro que fue bastante audible para la mencionada

-¡Mei! deberías estar desayunando

-Te vine a buscar, creí que te habías ido- Miho noto la tristeza en las palabras de Mei y suspiro

-No pequeña, aquí sigo- Le dedico una sonrisa que logro tranquilizarla, y no solo a Mei, sino a Seiya, quien estaba igual de preocupado de no volverla encontrar. Mei se sentó junto a Seiya y este la miro extrañado

-¿Por qué no estas con los demás?- Le preguntó Seiya haciendo notar su preocupación

-Quería estar contigo- Respondió bajando la mirada

-¿conmigo? ¿Por qué?

-Te iras - Seiya trago saliva. ¿La niña era demasiado perspicaz o leía mentes?

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Estás nervioso y miras muy seguido a Miho- En definitiva era muy perspicaz cuando se lo proponía

-¿Eso es cierto, Seiya?- Ahora fue el turno de cuestionar de Miho. Seiya respiro profundo para luego responder

-Sí, Saori me envió una carta diciendo que era momento de volver

-¿De verdad? - Miho sentía un mar de nervios en su interior -¿Tu y Mihori vuelven tan pronto?

-No, solo yo... Mihori se queda- Miho suspiro con un poco de alivio

-Ya veo.

-Saori dijo que le daría un par de días más aquí en Japón, pero era importante que yo volviera- Miho la miro preocupada, ¿porqué Saori haría eso?

-No es nada grave ¿verdad?

-De ser así, me hubiera llamado con urgencia y también a Mihori- Miho asintió, eso era muy cierto

-Me alegró mucho verte otra vez. -Saborea tus mentiras- Miho sacudió levente su cabeza para alejar ese vocesita en su cabeza. Últimamente su conciencia se le hacía insoportable

-Sucede algo- tal vez el moviento de su cabeza no había sido tan leve mente

-No nada, solo... una mosca- Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Que quieren hacer hoy?- pregunto Seiya, bastante animado

-Les parece si vamos a dar un paseo por el mar- opino Miho, tal vez en Grecia también tuviera, pero no era precisamente lo mismo

Pidieron permiso para sacar a los niños del orfanato y llevarles a la playa. Pasaron la mayor parte del día en el lugar. Hasta que llegó la hora de comer y tuvieron que regresar. El resto de la tarde la pasaron Miho y Seiya juntos. Ya que Mei había insistido en quedarse

Al anochecer Seiya se despidió de ella. Y la dejo frente al orfanato -¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

-Viajo en el avión de los Kido, me voy a las 9:00 AM

-Ahí estaré entonces

-Hasta mañana- Seiya llego a la mansión. No había nadie en el lugar así que fue directamente a su habitación. Rato después escuchó la puerta abrirse y salió de su habitación

-¡Mihori!

-¡hola, Seiya!. ¿Cómo estás?

-ah bien ¿y tú? No llegaste a noche- Miho sonrió, con esas cosas de parte de Seiya sabía que le importaba como Miho o como Mihori, aunque también estaba el hecho de que Seiya se preocupaba por todos

-Así. Me quedé en casa de una amiga- Mintió nuevamente

-Está bien

-¿Quieres cenar?, porque yo sí

-Sí. Te acompañó- Una vez más la comida la salvaba

-adelántate, me iré a cambiar

-Está bien, te espero en la cocina- Miho corrió a su habitación a ponerse su pijama luego hizo la cena

-¿Ocurre algo Seiya?- Lo había notado demasiado pensativo desde que llego del orfanato

-Nada de preocuparse, solo que tengo que decirte algo- Miho lo miro extrañada, aunque claramente él no lo noto

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo que irme mañana temprano. Saori me ha pedido que vuelva

-¿De verdad?- Miho se sentía mal, nuevamente mentía, fingía que no sabía nada.

-Sí. Solo yo, no te preocupes- Se apresuró a aclarar antes de que su compañera sacara conclusiones

-Ah está bien, supongo que te alcanzaré en un par días

-Supongo que no iras a despedirte al aeropuerto- comento

-No. No puedo, tengo algo que hacer en la mañana, pero puedo prepararte algo antes

\- Me alegra que digas eso.

-Jajaja, todos son iguales. Solo piensan en mi comida

-Si no supieras cocinar nadie la extrañaría

-¿Ahora es mi culpa?- cuestiono haciéndose la ofendida

-Yo no dije eso

-Pero lo insinuante- ambos empezaron reír a carcajadas

-Será mejor ir a dormir. Supongo que tienes cosas que hacer antes de irte y no eres de los que les gusta levantarse temprano

-Eso es cierto- le contesto con una sonrisa. Miho lavo todo antes de ir a la cama.


	25. Acciones Inesperadas

**_Acciones Inesperadas._**

Mihori y Seiya se despidieron en la mañana antes de que Seiya saliera de la mansión. Miho tardó en llegar al aeropuerto, llego diez minutos antes de las 9:00

-Seiya- Seiya fue al encuentro de Miho, la levanto en brazos y le dio vueltas en el aire -creí que no vendrías- Dijo con emoción

-No pensaba faltar- contestó un poco mareada

-¡Yo también!- Grito una pequeña vocecita que se abrazó a la cintura de Seiya.

-¡has traído a Mei!- Seiya lo había dicho con mucha alegría, la cual fue contagiada a Miho y Mei

-Y a Erii también- se automenciono

-Me alegra- Dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa -La última vez no pudimos despedimos

-Lo sé- Miho mordio su labio con nerviosimo -aun me siento mal por eso- Mei sonrió con tristeza

-Dejamos eso atrás- Dijo Seiya mientras le tomaba de la mano y acariciaba el dorso de la misma.

-Claro- Miho volvió a sonreí, lo cual por alguna razon, acelero el corazón de Seiya

-señor, nos vamos- pregunto el piloto

-En un momento,- Mei se acercó corriendo hasta él y Seiya la cargo

-Yo también quiero dar vueltas

-¿Enserio?- Seiya no le dejo responder y comenzó a girarla Mei comenzó a reír

-Suficiente - dijo entre risas

-No qué querías dar vueltas - dijo mientras se detenía

-sí, pero ya me maree

-bueno

-Ven Mei, dejemos que se despidan- Erii le tomo de la mano y la alejó de Seiya

-Está bien. Adiós Seiya- Mei le dio un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla,

-Me dio gusto verte. Espero y vuelvas pronto- Le dijo Erii para luego estrechar sus manos

-Me avisas cuando vuelva a venir Miho

-Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa y te la encuentres por allá - Miho se puso nerviosa, a pesar de saber que Seiya era un despistado no le gustaban las indirectas que le lanzaba Erii

-Me encantaría que pasara

-Ya vamos- Mei halo a Erii cosa que extraño a los tres adultos

-Supongo qué es hora de que te vayas

-Sí, ya es tiempo.

-Me alegró mucho verte- Ambos se notaban nerviosos

Miho retrocedido un par de pasos.

Antes, quiero darte algo, lo tengo desde hace tiempo-. Seiya le extendió una bolsa. La bolsa estaba algo gastada, Miho lo abrió y encontró una cajita con un poco de polvo

-Ábrelo,-Miho así lo hizo, encontrándose con un collar de un Pegaso

\- ¡Es hermoso!

-lamento que la caja estuviera en ese estado, pero no se había abierto desde el cumpleaños al que no pude asistir- Seiya se sentía un tanto apenado por entregarle el regalo en esas condiciones

-No te preocupes Seiya, eso lo hace más especial. ¡Muchas gracias...!- lo abrazo acto que tomo desprevenido al caballero de Pegaso, pero aun así correspondió. Miho se apartó y retrocedido un par de pasos. Seiya se dio la vuelta, pero regreso sobre sus talones, halo a Miho, la pego a él, y sin pensarlo mucho, por impulso, la beso. Miho estaba más que sorprendida con aquel acto.

 _¿Qué se suponia debía hacer en esa situacion?_

No lo penso mucho, por inercia poco a poco correspondió el beso, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente en ambos

Miho se abrazó a Seiya, no quería mirarlo, estaba muy avergonzada, y tampoco quería soltarlo

-Señor, es hora de irnos -Miho se separó lentamente. Seiya avanzo al avión. Cuando estaba apuntó de entrar volteo y le regalo una sonrisa a Miho

-Espero verte pronto- alcanzo a decir antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada. Y el avión despegara.

Erii apareció junto a Mei -Ya vamos. No regresara aunque te quedes todo el día- Miho estaba impresionada, Seiya la había besado y se había marchado. _¿Cómo lo miraría cuando lo volviese a ver?_ aunque sonará tonto ese había sido su primer beso.

Llegaron al orfanato, los niños estaban en el patio siendo cuidados por Rin y el director

-Se tardaron más de lo esperado- Les dijo el director cuando estuvieron frente a él

-Lo lamento señor- Contesto Miho bajando la cabeza apenada

-ya no importa

Miho ayudo a Erii con la comida y luego salió al patio con los niños

-Mei- La llamo Miho, necesitaba hablar con ella y debía ser lo más pronto posible

-Si- contesto la pequeña para que viera que le prestaba atención

-Quiero hablar contigo- La niña la miro con duda-Las personas que...

-No- Gritó Mei interrumpiendo a Miho

-¿Eh?- Miho se sorprendió con la abrupta interrupción y aún más por la seguridad de las palabras

-No me voy a ir con ellos

-Mei...

-Yo quiero estar contigo- Sentencio Mei

-pero...

-por favor me portare bien, lo prometo, no quiero ir- Mei se abrazó a la cintura de Miho y escondió su cara

-No es porque te portes mal. Solo quiero que seas feliz y tengas una familia

-Tú eres mi mamá

-¡oh Mei!- el sentimiento era mutuo, pero había un problema. Miho no podía quedarse. Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Gracias- Soltó de repente Mei

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada, Mei se fue corriendo a jugar con el resto de los niños y Miho se quedó pensando en el motivo de aquel gracias

Miho suspiro. Sabía que Erii tenía razón. No podría convencer a Mei de irse con aquellas personas y si estos no cambiaban de opinión no quería imaginarse como se pondría Mei

Miho entro a la casa para ayudar a Erii

-vaya amiga, quien diría que te sentaría tan mal la partidas de Seiya- Se burló Erii al verla ingresar a la casa con abatimiento

-¿Qué?, claro que no- Dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Erii y se cruzaba de brazos -Si tú lo dices- Erii continuo con lo que hacía ignorando a Miho -¿Has hablado con Mei?- Preguntó de repente

-Sí. Y tenías razón, no hay manera de convencerla

-Te lo dije, se supone que la conoces. Después de todo tú la criaste.

-La deje dos años y la volveré a dejar- Miho intentaba que Erii viera su motivo, la razón por la que quería Mei fuera adoptada.

-Y sé que volverás- Habla Erii con voz dulce

-Y si no lo hago.

-Confio en que lo haras.

-Es extraño...- Soltó Miho de repente -no quiero irme-

-Entonces No lo hagas

-Tengo que hacerlo, lo prometí

-Lo sé y por eso no insistiré-. Erii suspiro - Sé que te preocupa Mei, pero sabes que aquí estará bien

-Lo sé, Erii. Aun así no puedo evitar precuparme- Erii le sonrió lo cual logro infundiré tranquilidad y confianza

-Sirvamos la cena.

 **Se que volvi a tar**


	26. Una fiesta en el santuario

**_Una fiesta en el santuario (parte 1)_**

Dos días más tarde, Miho estaba en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de su amiga y Mei

-Te veré pronto- Le dijo a Mei. Miho se sintió culpable por un instante, le había dicho eso antes de dejarla por dos años

-Lo sé- Se abrazaron fuertemente antes de que Miho entrara al avión de los Kido

La niña se soltó a llorar en cuanto vio el avión en el cielo, no había querido hacerlo frente Miho. No quería preocuparla.

-Tranquila. Ella volverá- le dijo Erii mientras la abrazaba en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Un par de horas después Miho arribo a su destino, estaba de vuelta en Grecia y a miles de kilómetros de Japón

-Se colocó la máscara antes de bajar. Hyoga y Shun la esperaban bajando las escaleras

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?- Le preguntó Shun

-Muy bien, Gracias.

-Me alegro. Saori nos espera en el santuario. Miho solo asintio.

Los tres empezaron a caminar rumbo al santuario sumergidos en un total silencio

-Y como han estado- Hablo Miho para romper el silencio

-Muy bien, todos hemos estado bien. Incluso Seiya ha estado muy bien, parece que también le fue muy bien haya- Respondió Shun más que feliz

-¿De verdad?- Miho también estaba feliz de escuchar eso

-Sí. Ha estado con una sonrisa de idiota- Dijeron a espaldas de ellos

-¡Ikki, me asustaste!- Exclamo Miho

-¿Tu sabes por qué?- cuestiono Ikki de manera insinuante

-¿¡No, porque sabría!?

-supuse que así era, tu estuviste con él por dos semanas

A Miho se le vino una idea a la mente que la hizo sonrojar en seguida, sacudió levemente la cabeza para espantar el recuerdo del beso, no creía que Seiya pudiera estar feliz por eso.

-Esto parece una fiesta- Dijo Miho al llegar al santuario y ver todo lo que había, los adornos en todo el santuario, los caballeros viniendo de haya para acá

-Sí, algo así, es el cumpleaños de Saori- Hablo Hyoga por primera vez

-¿Enserió?- Miho estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba eso en lo absoluto

-Así es. Y Saori nos espera a todos- Le informo Shiryu mientras se acercaba para saludarla

-No creo estar en condiciones para una fiesta

-Supongo que estás cansada- Le dijo Shun, con una linda sonrisa.

-Solo un poco, pero me refiero a la ropa

-Pijama no es la mejor opción para una fiesta- se burló Ikki

-No es mi pijama, es un vestido - los cuatro caballeros presentes, desviaron la vista -Son unos groseros

-No es nuera culpa que uses pijama- Se volvió a burlar Ikki -¡Que no es una pijama!

-¡Miho!- Miho frenó repentinamente ya que un pequeño ser apareció frente a ella.

-¡Kiki!

-Es temprano para usar pijama ¿No?

-¡No es una pijama!

-Está bien, ya entendimos. Disminuye tu cosmos. Das miedo- Pidió Kiki con las manos en señal de paz

-Ve a darte un baño. Y vienes, Saori no te perdonará si no vienes- le "aconsejó" Hyoga

-Entonces, vuelvo en unos minutos

Los caballeros volvieron a la fiesta. Mientras Miho fue a su habitación, al entrar se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver un vestido en la cama, este era largo de gala. De color azul con detalles negro. Era un vestido muy elegante

Se acercó a él y vio un sobre sobre el

Usa el vestido esta noche, te quedara perfecto, y combina con la máscara.

Saori

Miho no sabía si sonreír o sentirse muy extraña

Se metió a la ducha al salir seguía admirando el vestido, no sabía si usarlo o no.

Opto por ponérselo, después de todo decía que era para ella

Entro a la fiesta y todos quedaron boquiabierto al verla, se veía simplemente hermosa, el color resaltaba su piel y el vestido marcaba su linda figura -Me permite- Kiki se acercó hasta ella y le tendió la mano,

-Gracias Kiki

-Saori tenía razón, ese vestido te queda perfecto

Miho se ruborizo y Kiki empezó a reír. -Sabes que puedo ver tus mejillas, y tienen un gran color carmín

-¡Kiki!- aquel comentario solo logro que sus mejillas tomaran un color carmin aun más fuerte.

-Solo digo la verdad. Mira la cara de todos

-no quiero, me ponen nerviosa- Dijo Miho mientras bajaba la mirada, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan incómoda como en ese momento y vaya que la habían hecho pasar momentos incomodos en su vida.

-Jajaja tan típico de Miho- se burló Kiki. Volviendo a una cara seria en un instante

-hablando de típico de Miho

-Si- Miho lo miro extrañada, esa cara la conocía y sabía que sería regañada

-Sabes qué estoy molesto contigo ¿Cierto?

-Por... Porque- Miho suplicaba internamente que no fuera por lo que creía, pero sabía que eso sería prácticamente imposible

-Prometiste decirle a Seiya- Miho sintió seca la garganta, ¿Por qué nadie escuchaba sus plegarias?

-Mañana habláremos de ello, ahora disfrutaremos de estoKiki.

Se reunieron con el resto de los caballeros, Miho suspiro y se sentó en el primer lugar disponible que encontró-¿Por qué tan aburrida?- Preguntaron a sus espaldas causándole un pequeño susto

-Ah, solo eres tú, Seiya- Miho suspiro de alivio, estaba tan distraída observando la nada que no se dio cuenta de su llegada -¿esperabas a alguien más?

-no, no esperaba a nadiede hecho

-¿Por qué tan sola y aburrida entonces?

-Solo estoy un poco cansada. Eso es todo-Seiya miro a Mihori y se sintió extrañamente nervioso

-Bueno, y… ¿ya has comido? Pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente, no sabía porque había reaccionado así -No, no tengo apetito- Miho estaba siendo sincera, había comido algo en el avión de los Kido y no tenía ni un poco de hambre

-La comida es buena si es lo que te preocupa- Comento Seiya con un toque de broma

-¡Que, no claro que no! Solo no tengo apetito - Explico en seguida algo alterada

-Solo era una broma, no te asustes

\- Perdón por ponerme de esa manera- Se disculpó Miho muy apenada, se había alterado por nada

-No hay problema. Ahora, por qué no vamos con los demás

-Claro, pero primero iré a ver a Saori

-no has felicitado a la cumpleañera– dijo Seiya muy dramático, como si fuera el peor pecado de la historia. Miho lo miro preocupada y con duda -Saori se molestara. Es su noche.

-¿En verdad lo crees?- Pregunto asustada

-No, solo bromeaba- Miho quiso golpear a Seiya, eso de que estuviera bromeando de esa manera no le estaba gustando

-Casi me la creo

-Se ve que no conoces a Saori- comento Seiya con una sonrisa

-No, solo lo poco que la conocí desde que llegue

-Claro. Entonces ve. Te espero con los demás- Seiya se fue a sentar junto al resto de caballeros mientras Miho iba a con Saori.

 ** _En mi actualización anterior puse un pequeño mensaje. Donde les pedía disculpas por tardar en actualizar. Y les explique porque no había actualizado._**

 ** _Lo vuelvo a repetir, porque me dijeron que el mensaje no se veia._**

 ** _Les recomiendo que vean "Los 7 pecados capitales"._**

 ** _Para quienes estén interesados esta en Netflix o también en una página llamada Anitoons con el nombre "Nanatsu no tasai"_**

 ** _Esto es todo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia._**

 ** _Sugerencias, dudas, opiniones, comentarios. criticas, tomatazos, o cualquier cosa que quieran enviarme, todo es aceptado._**


	27. Una fiesta en el santua (12-21 20:34:00)

**_Una fiesta en el santuario (parte 2)_**

Saori sonrió al ver a miho acercarse -creí que nunca te acercarías

-sí, bueno yo...

-No importa, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿te fue bien?- Miho se sintió extraña por ser ella la cuestionada.

-sí, todo bien

-Me da gusto- Saori le regalo una sonrisa, para luego beber de su copa

-así qué cumples años

-sí, cumplo 20- Miho sonrió, aun recordaba el día en que ella los cumplió y aunque no se le festejo hasta una semana después, que Kiki y Mu se enteraron había sido muy divertido -un año más vieja- Comento juguetonamente.

-Tú no eres más joven que yo eh- Ambas empezaron a reír, Miho estaba feliz de que Saori le regresara la broma.

-Debo admitir que es muy cierto- Dijo Miho con una gran sonrisa -así que ¡feliz cumpleaños! No traigo un regalo, no sabía que era tu cumpleaños- Dijo algo apenada

-No importa, al menos estas aquí. Y ¿Te gusto el vestido?-Sí, es muy hermoso- Miho lo miro nuevamente

-te queda perfecto

-Gracias, También me gusta tu vestido- Saori portaba un vestido, de gala en color lila con guantes blancos.

-Gracias

-Ahora- Miho cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de reproche -¿Qué haces aquí, sola?- Cuestiono seriamente a Saori

-Contempló la fiesta,

-Ahhhhh. Saori- Suspiro Miho mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza -tú no entiendes. Es tu cumpleaños ¿Por qué estás sola?

-Me gusta la vista- Comento Saori como si no fuera algo relevante

-Si, bueno es muy linda. pero... ¡Creí que habías comprendido!

-Debemos mantener las apariencias- Miho casi abre la boca de sorpresa y molestia por aquella respuesta

-¡De quién! Todos aquí son tus caballeros u amigos, porque mantener apariencia frente a ellos- Saori no respondió, las palabras de Miho le habían dolido -No quise ser grosera. Lo lamento- Se disculpó al ver la mirada de Saori, aunque fueran más cercanas ella no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle nada, solo era una más de sus caballeros y eso era todo

-No lo haces, solo dices la verdad y no es que no comprenda, pero creo que no están fácil- Miho suspiro, al parecer Saori no se había molestado por la manera en que se dirigió a ella

-Yo creo que sí, solías comer con nosotros, salir más del templo. Porqué ahora dices que no están fácil

-No lo sé... -podemos ir ahora con ellos- Miho sabía que debía convencerla, ella se había auto impuesto ayudar a Saori a ser más cercana a sus caballeros o al menos eso era lo que ella creí

-Seiya dijo que te esperaba

-y estoy segura qué siempre te esperaran a ti- Saori sonrió, Miho le había dado alegría a ese lugar desde que llego y no sabía a qué se debía. Aunque al principio algunos la vieron infantil fue imposible evitar que ella se ganara un lugar entre todos ellos

-Gracias.

-Entonces ¿vamos?- pregunto Miho bastante animada

-Si- Ambas se acercaron a donde estaban los caballeros de bronce, algunos de plata y dorados

-Hola, ya estoy aquí- Saludo muy animada

-Hola Miho- respondió la mayoría de los presentes, otros solo hicieron una inclinación con la cabeza a forma de saludo. Seiya se paró para cederle la silla. Cosa que sorprendió a los demás, hasta donde ellos recordaban ellos siempre estaban intentando estar lo más lejos posible el uno del otro

-¡Y traigo a alguien!- Se hizo a un lado para que todos los presentes vieran a la persona -¿¡Saori!?- La sorpresa en el grupo fue totalmente grande. Seiya se sintió incomodó, a quién le dejaría la silla

-Siéntate Saori, iré del otro lado

-No yo...- Saori iba a negarse, había notado como su caballero pensaba cederle la silla a Miho.

-Está bien, tal vez moleste un rato a Ikki- Comento restándole importancia

-¿A Ikki?- Saori la miro extraña y sintió que se había perdido de algo

-Sí. Me la debe

-¿Por qué?- se adelantó a preguntar Seiya, bastante curioso -También Hyoga, Shiryu y Kiki

-¿Qué te hicieron?- pregunto Saori bastante curiosa

-Llegó en pijama- Grito Shun y los cinco chicos empezaron a reír

-Tú también Shun- Miho no lo había mencionado a él, al creer que había sido el único que no se burló de ella. ¡Ya no habia respeto en ese lugar!

-Lo lamento. Pero yo también lo creí- Se disculpó Shun algo apenado, pero sin poder ocultar su risa divertida

-son unos groseros- Miho hizo un puchero que causo gracia y ternura en los presentes

-solo fue una broma - Comento Kiki intentando calmar a Miho. Miho lo fulmino con la mirada y tomo asiento junto a Ikki

-¿Y Tu Mihori, cuéntanos sobre Japón?- Pregunto Shiryu, intentando iniciar una conversación con sus amigos -A pues es un lugar. creí que lo sabrian, vienen de ahi.

-Eso no - le dijo shun.

-¿y entonces, qué quieren que les cuente?

-Lo que hiciste allá- Respondió Kiki con obviedad, ganándose otra fulminante mirada por parte de Miho

-Solamente vi a unos amigos y estuve con ellos. No hice la gran cosa

-Y tu Seiya, no nos has contado nada

-Solo vi a Miho - Ikki miro de reojo a Miho y una casi imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus labios. Kiki miró asustado luego un poco molesto a Miho

-Eso ya lo sabemos Seiya, te fuiste con ella- Dijo Hyoga

-No ella, mi amiga Miho del orfanato

-Ya lo sabía, solo era para molestar- Volvió a hablar Hyoga, pero esta vez con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia

-¡Hyoga!- Le grito Seiya, algo irritado

-¡Seiya!- le contesto con burla

-¿Y qué paso?- Pregunto Shun, interesado, aunque también lo había hecho para alejar la riña que empezaba entre Hyoga y Seiya

-Nada, estuvimos todo el tiempo en el orfanato

-¿Y se la presentaste a Miho?

-¿No te entiendo, Shiryu?- A Ikki y Hyoga les causo risa la cara de despistado de Seiya, había veces en que ninguno lograba contenerse cuando Seiya hacia eso.

-Le presentaste a Miho, Miho- Miho quien había entendido se estaba ahogando con el trago de vino de la copa que le ofreció Hyoga

-¿sucede algo?- Pregunto Ikki con una sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida por Saori y Miho

-No, solo es mi primera vez tomando vino- Se excusó de manera rápida

- _¿Que pretendes Ikki?_ \- Pregunto Saori directamente en la mente de Ikki, para que nadie más se diera cuenta

- _nada, solo darle una ayudita a Miho_

 _-¡déjala sola!_

 _-¿no te conviene a ti?-_ Pregunto burlonamente

 _-deja de meterte es asunto de Miho_

- _¿qué es asunto de Miho?_ \- Una tercera persona se había colado a la conversación privada que había entre Saori e Ikki

- _tú También Shaka. Era una conversación con Ikki-_ Saori estaba perdiendo la paciencia, con ese asunto e Ikki se estaba divirtiendo con ello

 _-Los escuche por accidente_ \- Comento Shaka despreocupadamente

- _te metiste a mi cabeza_ \- Se quejó Ikki, quien se daba cuenta de ese minúsculo detalle

- _sentí el cosmos de Saori hacia ti-_ explico shaka, rapidamente

- _caballeros_. ..- Hablo atenea muy seria

- _Atenea_ \- contestaron ambos de una forma burlona, aunque no muy notoria en Shaka, provocando molestia en Saori

- _dejemos esta conversación aquí_

 _-¿Por qué?_ \- volvió a cuestionar Ikki con burla

- _Porque se los estoy ordenando_

-agh- se quejaron Saori e Ikki a la vez

-¿Sucede algo Saori e Ikki?- pregunto Mu extrañado de esa acción

-Nada- Respondió Saori, e Ikki solo giro la cabeza a otro lado

-¿Y qué te dijo Miho?- Pregunto Shiryu, para reanudar con su conversación -No mucho, ya no trabaja en el orfanato. Trabaja en una empresa o algo así

-¿de qué?- Pregunto Hyoga interesado con el tema

-dijo que durante su viaje recolecta cierta información y consigo un empleo donde pudo aplicarlo

-y supongo qué regreso a Japón- comento Shun

-Creo que se ira nuevamente- dijo Seiya acompañado de un suspiro

-ya veo- Shun miro a Seiya y volvió a hablar -¿Y le entregaste el regalo?

-sí, por fin lo hice

-y...- Le urgió Shun bastante emocionado

-le gusto

-tenías regalo para Miho- Pregunto Kiki muy extrañado

-si Kiki, lo tenía desde hace Dos años, iba a dárselo en su cumpleaños

-ah claro, ese cumpleaños- todos lo vieron extrañados y Miho agradeció no haber estado bebiendo algo nuevamente, ella le había contado de su ultimo cumpleaños, cuando había partido a su viaje y hasta donde sabía nadie lo había hecho.

Luego de aquel momento cada quien continuo con su conversación, se escuchaban risas de todos lados Miho bostezo por cuarta vez sin poder evitarlo

-vamos Miho- Le hablo Shiryu -Por lo menos intenta ocultar tu aburrimiento con nuestra conversación

-no es eso, lo juro- Contesto alarmada -Tengo sueño, estoy cansada- Explico apenada, intentaba ser lo más discreta, pero al parecer no le funciono - Creo que es mejor ir adormir- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-hasta mañana. Miho- Se despidieron todos Miho fue a dormir , de verdad estaba cansada, no había dormido casi nada en el avión y le dolía todo el cuerpo, se quitó la máscara. Se metió en la cama quedándose profundamente dormida al instante.

 ** _Hoy, 21 de diciembre se cumlple, exactamente un año de que publique esta historia. Y queria agradecer a todos aquellos que la han leido._** ** _Muchas gracias, en verdad, por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar, sin ustedes esta historia no sería nada._**


	28. ¡Descubierta!

-Así que Ikki tenía razón- Fueron las primeras palabras que Miho escucho al despertar, tardo un par de segundos en procesarlas y mirar a la persona que las había pronunciado.

-Qué... ¡Shun que haces aquí!- -podría decirte lo mismo, Miho- El tono con el que dijo su nombre la preocupo al igual que la forma en la cual la observaba

-¿Shun de que hablas?- Miho sintió que se había perdido de algo, pero no estaba segura de que era.

-Por qué no decirnos, porque ocultarlo de Seiya

-De que hablas Shun-Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, porque en realidad estaba casi paniqueada. Aquella interrogante la había asustado más de lo que creía

-Lo triste es que pensé que éramos amigos, Mihori o Miho ¿cómo prefieres que te llamen? - Miho se sintió nerviosa, llevó la mano a barbilla y lo noto, no tenía su máscara. Tocó su frente, para darse cuenta que no tenía ni la corta

-Shun, puedo explicarlo

-Kiki te espera en la cocina -Shun salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirarla. Cuando Ikki le comentó sus sospechas a Shun le pareció una locura, y por un momento lo creyó, pero empezó a negarlo y ahora que lo sabía no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación.

Miho bajo a la cocina luego de mucho tiempo. El desayuno estaba casi listo

-Tardaste mucho- Le regaño Kiki

-Lo lamento, Kiki- Se disculpó Miho muy apenada y abatida.

-Ya termine. Iré a ver a Ikki- En cuanto Shun vio a Miho entrar a la cocina quiso salir corriendo del lugar, no la quería enfrentar, no en esos momentos.

-Shun- Lo llamo Miho, esperando que le dirigiera una pequeña mirada. Shun la miro, pero su contacto no duro ni un segundo.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto Kiki extrañado con la actitud de Shun

-Me vio- soltó Miho en un susurro apenas audible para Kiki. Miho sentía un nudo en la garganta, a causa del llanto que en esos momentos contenía.

-Todos lo hacemos, no es que seas invisible-. Soltó Kiki con obviedad sin entender a lo que verdaderamente se refería Miho con esas palabras.

-¡Sabe quién soy¡- Miho prácticamente lo grito, al no encontrar manera de calmarse y de explicarle.

-¡cómo!- Al parecer Kiki no lograba comprender las palabras de su amiga.

-¡Me vio sin la máscara!- Miho tomo asiento. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se había sentido así, impotente, sin saber qué hacer. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco podría jurar que fue cuando era niña y Seiya se había ido a Grecia.

-Lo siento, Miho- Kiki lo decía totalmente sincero, él presentía como terminaría esa situación, pero no era correcto decirle un "te lo dije"

-Creo que me odia- Eso era lo que más le dolía a Miho, de entre todos los caballeros creía que Shun sería el que más comprendería o al menos la juzgaría con menos severidad.

-Shun no es así, déjalo procesar las cosas- Le aconsejo Kiki con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé. ... Es solo que...- Kiki tenía razón, Miho estaba siendo injusta, ella estaría igual o peor si Seiya se lo hubiera ocultado.

-¡Buenos días!- Miho limpio su mejilla, una pequeña lagrima había caído y no pretendía que alguien la viera llorar.

-¡Buen día Hyoga!- Respondieron ambos aparentando normalidad.

-Miho, te encargo la comida, vuelvo en seguida- Dijo Kiki antes de salir de la cocina.

-¿Paso algo?- Pregunto Hyoga luego de unos instantes en silencio.

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\--No te oyes muy bien- Miho quiso maldecir en voz alta, tal vez había logrado limpiar su lagrima, pero no había logrado normalizar su voz.

-No es nada- insistió. Le dedico una dulce sonrisa, la cual no logro convencer del todo a Hyoga, pero no siguió cuestionando.

Entraron todos los caballeros a la cocina. Miho no pudo esconder la mueca de dolor al percibir la mirada que Shun le dedico, jamás creyó que Shun la trataría así-¿vas a comer Miho?- Le cuestiono Shiryu al verla sentada sin moverse ni un poco.

-No tengo apetito.- Miho caminó para salir de la cocina.

-¿Te vas?- Cuestiono extrañado Seiya, ella nunca se levantaba hasta que todos hubiesen terminado.

-Quiero salir a caminar un rato, Seiya.

-Está bien- La mayoría de los presentes la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla, al alejarse de la cocina. Luego se miraron entre sí totalmente extrañados

-Animo, ¿quieres?- Se dijo así misma.En un intento de consuelo.

Miho salió de la casa, en verdad necesitaba estar sola.Llego a la playa se dejó caer en la arena, quería llorar, las palabras de Shun se repetían una y otra vez en su Cabeza "Creí que éramos amigos"A pesar de ser una adulta había ocasiones en que se sentía como una niña y no tenía con quien ir... Aunque Miho sabía que Jamás lo tuvo, en algún momento tuvo a Seika y a Seiya, luego solo a Seika. Cuando Seika se fue no tuvo a nadie, solo a los niños del orfanato, pero ella termino siendo la hermana mayor. Cuando Seiya regreso se sintió tan feliz, pero el simplemente volvió a irse. Despues llego Erii, su amiga, y poco después Mei, su vida se enfocó en ella, en Mei y con el apoyo de Erii siguió adelante, al igual que con la esperanza de volver a ver a Seiya. Esas eran las personas que más la habían apoyado. Las únicas personas con las que conto, claramente hasta que conoció a los caballeros de Atena.

Se recostó en la arena y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no estaba procesando nada bien. ¿Porque todo se volvía tan difícil?- Se cuestionó entre sollozos.No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero no le importó, hasta qué alguien se acercó a ella.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Quito las manos de su rostro para mirar a Shun, había reconocido su voz en seguida.

-Claro- Miho se acomodo y Shun se sentó junto a ella.

-Siento mucho mi actitud, solo que me tomo por sorpresa y no quería creer que eras tú.- Shun había pensado en todo en eso en la mañana, luego de que salió de la habitación de Miho, inclusive había ido a hablar con Ikki.

Miho se sorprendió, Por qué Shun se disculpaba. Era ella quien debía hacerlo. -Perdón por ocultarlo.

-Me dolió pensar que no tuviste la confianza para decirnos

-Es eso- Respondió Miho con pesar

-¿No confías en nosotros?- Shun se había sentido aun más dolido con sus palabras

-No-. Se apresuro a aclarar. -Tenía miedo de su reacción, de cómo se pusiera...

-Seiya- Completo Shun, adivinando la predecible respuesta

-No sabía cómo decirle.Decirles- Se corrigió así misma.

-Confía

-Y lo hago, pero no en mi- Shun se sorprendió, no cualquier persona aceptaría eso, su falta de confianza en sí misma.

-¿Cómo terminaste en esto?

-¿Lo que yo creía verdad o lo que Saori me dijo como verdad?- Si iba a contarlo quería saber la opinión.

-Ambas- Miho suspiro

-La mía, quería entender más sobré su mundo, a los caballeros, al principio solo fue para aprender un poco dé defensa, pero me empezó a gustar, al grado de quise aprender más- Shun la escucho sin interrumpirla

-¿y la de Saori?- Pregunto para que continuara.

-Aoy un caballero elegido por la diosa Hera

-¿Por qué?- Shun comprendía eso, ser elegido por un dios. Pero porque habían elegido a Miho, no es que estuviera menospreciándola, solo que no se le hacía lógico.

-Quería reencarnar, no la dejaron, y yo la representó

-Entiendo y ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Shun comprendía más, a Miho, pero seguía la interrogante de ¿Por qué Miho? Pero lo que realmente le importaba… ¿Qué haría Miho ahora?

-Sé que tengo que decir la verdad, pero... no sé cómo

-Habla con Seiya. Creo que lo merece- Miho asintió.

-Tienes razón... Gracias Shun- Ambos regresaron a la casa todos los caballeros de bronce al igual que las tres amazonas y algunos caballeros dorados estaban fuera de esta

-Llegaron los tortolos- Grito Aldebarán

-¡Noooo!!!- cuatro gritos se escucharon en el lugar

-Eh- June y Kiki desviaron la mirada

-No somos tortolos, Aldebarán- Respondió Shun muy apenado.

-¿están seguros?

-¡Siii!- Gritaron Shun y Jericho a la par.

-Suenan muy seguros

-¡ya dijeron que no son tortolos!

-¡Ikki!- Todos estaban impresionados por su interrupción, Ikki recibió algunas miradas picaras

-Ya dejen a Shun en paz- Termino

-Bueno. No te alteres - Le dijo Shaina, mientras le picoteaba una mejilla. Todos vieron extraño esa escena, ya que en vez de parecer una acción para molestar a Ikki, pareció un tanto tierno

-¿Qué aremos hoy?- Pregunto Marín

-¡Miho nos preparara una deliciosa comida!- Grito Kiki

-¡queee!

-Se te extraño todo este tiempo- Dijo Shun apoyando a Kiki

-Siendo así...- Miho preparo la comida, estaba vez si comió ya que tenía demasiada hambre.Luego de la comida Seiya propuso salir.

-Yo si voy - dijo Miho. Y Shun vio una oportunidad.

-Lo siento Seiya, pero Ikki, June, Hyoga y yo tenemos cosas que hacer- Respondió Shun

-¿y tú Shiryu?-

-yo si… ¡auch!- Shiryu busco con la mirada al culpable y vio a Shun sonreírle de manera inocente -Tengo cosas que hacer. Será en otra ocasión.

-Nosotros tenemos que volver a las 12 casas- Respondió Aldebarán

-¿Kiki?

-Lo siento Seiya, quiero ir con el maestro Mu. Pero vayan ustedes dos.

\- Podemos ir mañana- Propuso Seiya

-No váyanse ahora- Kiki los jalo hasta la salidasin darles tiempo de objetar.

-¿Por qué no pudimos ir?- Pregunto Shiryu.

-Miho tenía que hablar con Seiya, y que mejor oportunidad que ésta - Explico Shun.

-Pudieron avisarnos antes de golpearnos.

-Fue improvisado- Contesto Shun a modo de disculpa.


	29. ¡Hanran!

**¡Hanran!**

-Adonde iremos Seiya- Cuestiono Miho luego de caminar un par de minutos.

-No lo sé-.

-Vamos a la playa, me gustaría ver el atardecer- Miho había buscado un lugar adecuado para hablar y al parecer ese sería el mejor.

-Seiya-. Le habló Miho con duda y miedo.

-¿Si?-. Seiya la miro, accion que puso puso a Miho nerviosa.

-Tú perdonarais a alguien que te oculto algo importante- Miho no sabía por dónde empezar, pero quería darle fin a esa situación. Darle fin a las mentiras.

-¿Porqué preguntas?-. Seiya había tomado una postura un tanto seria, con aquella pregunta.

-Cu... Curiosidad-. Dijo nerviosa

-Si lo haría. Aunque no puedo decirte como reaccionaria o el tiempo que me llevaría, todo depende de la razón- Esa respuesta le había dado un poco de alivio, dándole el valor para seguir hablando.

-Por ejemplo, si tu amiga Miho te oculto algo por temor a tu reacción.

-Dudo que eso suceda, Miho no es así-. Seiya le sonrió y luego volvió a hablar - pero si eso sucediera me dolería y me sentiría traicionado por ella- Si Miho se había sentido mal consigo misma por ocultarle eso a Seiya, esas palabras la habían destrozado, Seiya confiaba en ella.

-¿Y qué tal de Saori?

-Ella siempre es honesta-. Miho se había arrepentido de esa pregunta, debía hacer eso sola, aunque Saori también haya participado.

-Entiendo- Miho respiro profundamente y exhaló -Tengo que decirte algo- Seiya la miro, y Miho se sintió tan pequeña en ese instante

-Soy Miho- Por fin lo confesó, y sentía bien. Aunque no se atrevía a levantar la mirada para ver a Seiya.

-¿¡Qué!? - Miho llevó una mano a la máscara para retirarla, la mano le temblaba por los nervios que sentía. Un destello en el cielo la hizo detenerse, lo miro con atención

-¡oh no!- Arrojo a Seiya al suelo y casi enseguida se arrojó ella. Aun así no logro evitar el destello que la arrojo a unos metros de Seiya.

-Muy lenta, Miho- Miho se reincorporo y miro a aquella persona, quien la veía con desprecio, burla y altanería

-¡Hanran! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Miho se forzó por hacerle frente sin dejarse llevar por la sorpresa

-Llevo más de una semana esperándote. Tardaste más de lo esperado- Respondió la chica, con una sonrisa engreída.

-¿Miho, estas bien?- Miho recordó que Seiya se encontraba con ella al escucharlo hablar. Lo había olvidado unos instantes por la tensión en la que se encontraba

-¿Seiya?-. Preguntó aquella mujer de manera altanera.

-Sí, lo soy . ¿Y tú?-. Seiya quería saber quien era su atacante. Porque no había escuchado como la había llamado Miho, el pensar en Miho lo hizo estremecer por unos instantes

-Así que… este es el caballero de Pegaso. Lo imagine más… cómo decirlo- Hanran llevo una mano a su barbilla simulando estar pensando -con más gloria- Hanran le dedico a Seiya una mirada que denotaba burla y decepción.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Le cuestiono Seiya con enfado

-No te incumbe gusano- La altanería de la chica estaba logrando enfadar a Seiya.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Hablo Miho dejando notar su enfado. Logrando atraer la atención de ambos, quienes empezaban una batalla de miradas.

-No te había visto en dos años amiga. Uno no puede visitarte- Respondió la chica con ironía

-Jamás fuimos amigas- contesto Miho muy enfadada.

-Era una forma de decirlo para que sonará amable. Pero ya que insiste en saber. Vine a terminar contigo- Miho la miro sorprendida, sabía perfectamente que Hanran la detestaba, pero de eso a querer acabar con ella. Había una gran distancia

-Y no tendré piedad- Grito bastante desesperada. -Me quitaste todo lo que quería.

-¡Yo no te quite nada!-. Le gritó Miho.

-Claro que sí, y por eso ¡morirás!. ¡lluvia de estrellas!- Miho esquivo el ataque con dificultad, había estado procesando todo aquello que le parecía algo bizarro

-¡esos son mis ataques!- Miho estaba sorprendida, ¿Cómo carajos había conseguido hacer eso?.

-¿De verdad?- Cuestiono con sorpresa fingida, con el propósito de irritar a Miho

-¡Por qué lo tienes!, tu único ataque era estrella fugaz- Miho parecía más irritada por obtener respuesta, que por la actitud de Hanran

-¿crees que soy la única que quiere destruiste, a ti?- Pregunto soltando una gran carcajada. Y Miho pensó, hasta donde ella recordaba no tenia enemigos. Ni siquiera había considerado a Hanran una enemiga. -No...-

Miho miro a Hanran en cuanto escucho su voz. -Hay un Dios que te quiere fuera del juego y el santuario tiene demasiados enemigos... En estos momentos deben estar entrando al santuario para matar a Atena.

Aquella afirmación provocó escalofríos en ambos. Y Miho empezó a sentirse culpable, ella había puesto en peligro a Saori.

-Seiya, ve por Saori-Seiya no necesitaba que ella se lo dijera. Porque esa era su idea. Empezó a correr pero algo lo detuvo, una especie de campo le había impedido el paso y prácticamente arrojado al suelo.

-no podrás salir- Dijo Hanran de forma cantarina y burlona.

-Es litosfera, también es mi defensa- Aquel descubrimiento hizo enfurecer más a Miho.

-Me dieron tus ataques no lo mencione- Su burla y sorpresa fingida estaba por llevar al límite a Miho, y nadie había logrado eso.

-¿Qué quieres?- Miho estaba irritada, pero no por eso perdería la cordura en ese instante.

-Lo que tú tienes- Respondió Hanran. Miho no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso. Como alguien podría querer lo que ella tenía, si ella no tenía nada. -En Japón encontré un orfanato, el orfanato de la fundación Kido. Le daré una vista a esa pequeña-La sonrisa macabra que en esos instantes mostraba Hanran logro asustar a Miho por un instante. Miho siempre supo que esa chica estaba desequilibrada, pero esa sonrisa le decía que era más que eso.

-No te atreverías- Respondió firme.

-jajaja se nota que no me conoces. Quiero acabar con esto de una vez y para que el caballero de Pegaso no moleste, también traigo aun amigo- Miho y Seiya miraron a donde la mano de Hanran señalaba-Pegaso negro, más fuerte que antes- La presentación de Hanran fue bastante extraña-les dije que tenía personas que los odian tanto.

-¡basta Hanran!- Miho estaba asombrada, no conocía al tipo frente a ella, pero podría jurar que se parecía bastante a Seiya.

Pero Seiya si lo conocía y el sabía que no era bueno. Pero no lograba explicarse ¿Cómo era que estaba ahí?

-No... Tu no paraste y me quitaste todo, yo también te lo quitare.

-¿Qué te quite?- La pregunta de Miho fue desesperada.

-¡Me quitaste a Jabu!

-¿A Jabu? – Miho miro a Hanran, ella había captado los sentimientos de Hanran a Jabu. Cualquiera podría hacerlo -Jabu y yo solo somos amigos.

-El no piensa lo mismo, siempre ha querido ser más que amigos y tú no te diste cuenta-. Hanran volvió a gritarle, pero ese grito no era de una persona desquiciada era de una chica con el corazón roto.

-¡Jabu!-. Miho no podía creerse eso.

-Quieres saber que más- Hanran no espero por una respuesta de parte de Miho y prosiguió -Me quitaste a mi maestro. El maestro era todo lo que tenía y tú me lo quitaste

-¡No es cierto! Jamás te quite al maestro. - Miho no comprendía lo que decía Hanran, simplemente sus palabras carecían de sentido -Pero si te puedo decir que estaría muy decepcionado de ti-. Miho no pretendía hacerle daño a Hanran, solo hacerla entrar en razón.

-No hables como si le conocieras- Aquellas palabras habían logrado enfadar mucho a Hanran.

-Lo conozco más que tú. Y yo no estuve mucho con él. Es por eso que puedo decirte que el solo quiere lo mejor para ti

-¡cállate!- Grito Hanran demasiado enfadada -¡Lluvia de estrellas!- Miho las esquivo. Si eso no paraba, no iba a terminar bien. No quería lastimaría por el maestro. Jamás fueron amigas pero tenía un gran aprecio y respeto por su maestro.

-Basta Hanran. No quiero lastimarte.

-Yo a ti sí, y me quedare con tu máscara.

-¿mi máscara?-. Ahora Miho estaba más confundida.

-Exacto, esa máscara. La máscara que perteneció a la maestra de mi maestro.

-¿Qué?- Miho se sorprendió por aquella información recibida, Jamás supo nada de su máscara, pero creía que era una simple máscara, no que fuera de ese valor, de un gran valor sentimental.

-El maestro jamás se la dio a nadie, pero llegaste tú y la obtuviste. ¡No sabes cuánto te odio!

-Miho. ...- Seiya tomo a Miho de la cintura y rodo con ella para evitar el ataque. Al parecer Seiya tenía problemas con el caballero negro, que no solo intentaba atacar a Seiya, sino a Miho también. Ambos se incorporaron e intentaron pelear contra el caballero negro, pero Hanran se interpuso entre Miho y el caballero negro.

-No iras. Hasta que termines conmigo.

-No te preocupes por mí- Dijo Seiya para tranquilizarla.

-No tienes tu armadura-. Miho estaba preocupadapor él. Solo lo había visto pelear una vez y fue durante el torneo y recordarlo. Le hacía sentir escalofríos, pero debía confiar en él. Seiya era la persona mas fuerte que conocía.

-Qun así lo lograré- Seiya parecía muy confiado, y eso a Miho le agrado, mientras Seiya tuviese confianza y ánimo, estaba segura que lo lograría

-Solo puedes ayudarlo si me derrotas o trayendo su armadura, cosa que dudo puedas hacer- Dijo desafiante Hanran

-¿Traer su armadura?- Miho no había pensado en eso y agradeció en su mente a Hanran por tan brillante idea.

-sí, acaso estas sorda- Miho no podría ayudarlo hasta que terminara con Hanran, pero podría ayudarlo antes con su armadura y de paso la suya, los ataques de Hanran no eran juegos. Mucho menos si era verdad de que tenían los mismos ataques. Se sentó sobre la arena, necesitaba concentración para traer ambas armaduras, cosmos y telequinesis al mismo tiempo, había utilizado ambas cosas sólo una vez y con distancias más corta, además de que necesitaba mantener fuerzas para su batalla con Hanran.

Seria una acción arriesgada, pero muy beneficiosa.

Mundylfary reportando se con otro capítulo después de varias semanas. Y trayendoles de vuelta a un personaje que de seguro no recuerdan o no lo hacían. Y no los culpo.

Espero y el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

Sugerencias, dudas, opiniones, comentarios. criticas, tomatazos, o cualquiercosa que quieran enviarme, todo es aceptado.


	30. Batalla

**Batalla**

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Hanran muy molesta. Miho no contestó. Y eso solo enfureció a Hanran, al sentirse ignorada.

\- Lluvia de estrellas- el ataque choco contra un escudo lo cual logro enfurecer aun más a Hanran.

Hanran utilizó su ataque un par de veces más, pero fue el mismo resultado

-¡Que carajo!- fue lo único que pudo decir Hanran al ver dos objetos entrando a su domo.

-Seiya- Le gritó Miho. El mencionado le sonrió ampliamente al ver su armadura. No espero ni un minuto más para ponérsela y poner las cosas parejas.

-Bueno ya que lo has ayudado, ¿tomaras esto enserio o me lo harás fácil?- Hanran estaba furiosa, pero esperaría el momento adecuado para desquitarse.

-No quiero lastimarte por el maestro, pero no me dejas opción. Abre el domo, la pelea necesita más espacio- Le ordeno Miho

-Así que lo tomaras enserio- Hanran sonrió satisfecha

-No te dejaré ganar Tan fácil - Miho activo su cosmos para ponerse la armadura en lo que Hanran quitaba el domo-Perdón maestro- Dijo Miho en un susurro, aunque fue audible para Hanran.

-de verdad estas tan preocupada por lastimarme- Hanran volvió a sonreír con altanería. -¿No fuiste tú la que termino con fiebre durante el entrenamiento?-. Se burló Hanran.

-¡eso fue hace dos años! y era una novata- Respondió Miho con enfado, se lo había recordado durante días, a cada oportunidad que tenía.

-Lo sigues siendo- Miho enarco una ceja al escuchar las palabras de Hanran.

-te equivocas, si fuera una novata no estaría al servicio de Atenea- Miho sabía que eso solo lograría enfadarla aun más, pero no pudo contenerse.

-Lluvia de estrellas- Grito Hanran furiosa.

-¿No tienes otro ataque?-. Preguntó Miho ya aburrida de escucharla decirlo mismo.

-¿Y Tu si?-. Sonrió con altanería.

-Lluvia de estrellas azules- Dijo Miho con una media sonrisa. Hanran lo esquivo con facilidad. Y el lugar donde calleron se congeló.

-¡Así que es diferente!-Dijo Hanran muy sorprendida.

-No te dieron mis ataques, te dieron los del anterior caballero- Miho había recordado lo que le había dicho Saori y se dio cuenta que esos ataques solo encajaban con el anterior caballero. Ataques tan similares. Pero diferentes.

-¿¡Qué!?- La sorpresa, duda y enojo eran palpables en la voz de Hanran.

-no tienes mis ataques ni defensas- Repitió Miho.

-No te sientas mucho- Le dijo Hanran con molestia

-No lo hago- Miho fue sincera, esa sería su primera batalla real, en donde probablemente una de las dos saldría gravemente herida o muerta. Esa idea solo logró estremecer la. Nadie debía morir. No si se podía evitarlo.

-Lluvia de estrellas - Miho intento moverse, pero fue muy lenta.

-¡Miho! – El nombre de Miho había sido gritado con desespero, luego de eso, Miho sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla.

-¡¡Seiya!!- Miho se sintió aliviada al verlo, pero al instante el pánico le entro, ya que Seiya había recibido el ataque de Hanran.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Seiya, sin ni siquiera inmutarse un poco con el ataque anterior mente recibido.

-Sí, pero tú...- A Miho le importaba poco su estado, en realidad lo único que le importaba era el bienestar de Seiya, pero sabía que si no le contestaba Seiya se preocuparía.

-siempre supe que Pegaso negro era un débil- Dijo Hanran con un tono de molestia y desesperación. Al ver a Pegaso negro en el suelo. -veamos cómo te va contra cisne.- Le dijo a Seiya. Mientras una especie de portal se abría detrás de Seiya. Y de ahí salía el contrincante anteriormente mencionado. - No te metas en esta pelea. Solo es entre Miho y yo-. Le advirtió furiosa y volvió su atención a Miho -¡Lluvia de estrellas! - Grito Hanran. Con una sonrisa cuando vio a Miho cerca de Seiya. Ambos se hicieron a un lado.

Seiya le hizo frete al siguiente y Miho volvió su atención a Hanran.

-¿¡Por la espalda!?- Miho estaba sorprendida, que tan bajo podía caer Hanran.

-¡No fue así!- Respondió Hanran con una mueca -¡Dios! juntarte con Seiya te hizo daño. Siempre queriendo hacer lo correcto.

-!Eso es ser un caballero¡ Hacerlo correcto. Proteger a Atenea es parte de ello, pero lo importante es mantener la paz. Aun Acosta de la vida de Atenea-. Miho sonrió con pesar, así es como lo habia entendido ella, como se lo habían mostrado sus maestros.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a sacrificarla?- Pregunto un tanto interesada

-¡No! Porque para ella no sería un sacrificio y la protegeremos antes de llegar a eso. Esa sería la última opción, la que evitaríamos a toda costa.

-Que ternura- Dijo Hanran sarcastica pretendiendo burlase de Miho.

-¿Y tú querías ser un caballero de Atenea? Solo eres una persona que no vale la pena... El maestro hizo lo correcto. Tu jamás serás un caballero.

-¡Cállate!

-¡No! ¡Solo te digo la verdad!-. Grito firmemente.

-Entonces, ¿dejemos de hablar y peleemos!-. Ordenó furiosa. -¡Lluvia de estrellas!

-Lluvia de estrellas negras/estrella fugaz-. Ambos ataques chocaron y producirán un gran estruendo.

-Lluvia de estrellas - por primera vez Miho utilizaba lluvia de estrellas. Y eso le iba a doler a Hanran. Un grito de dolor y luego nada le indicó a Miho que había ganado. Lluvia de estrellas, su ataque combinado de todas sus estrellas de colores era obvio que le dolería y finalmente la dormiríao peor. Esperaba que sólo la durmiera.

-Hmmm-, un quejido la hizo darse cuenta que Hanran seguía consiente.Hanran se puso de pie y Miho se sorprendió, siempre supo que era fuerte, pero jamás creyó que pudiera resistir el ataque

-Quien diría que logrará poner mi escudo. La pregunta es. ¿Tú lo harás?-. Hanran se incorporó con dificultad. Pero su sonrisa altanera y confiada no desaparecía.

-¡Qué!- Miho estaba sorprendida, y en esos instantes ya no podía procesar nada coherentemente.

\- lluvia de estrellas -Miho intento moverse, pero nuevamente algo la paralizó, su cosmos no respondía como tal, algo la estaba bloqueando. Forzó su cosmos e intento colocar su escudo lo más rápido que pudo, pero no fue suficiente la lluvia de estrellas le dio de lleno. Tirando su máscara en el acto. Cayo al suelo unos instantes después, el cuerpo le dolía y de su boca salía un hilito de sangre. Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y limpio la sangre de la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de su mano.

-Eres fuerte. Pero quiero acabar con esto- Le dijo Hanran con una sonrisa demasiado confiada

-estoy de acuerdo.

-lluvia de estrellas / Big Bang- Miho puso su escudo y logró protegerse del ataque. Hanran recibió totalmente el ataqué no hizo nada para evitarlo. Hanran cayó en seguida al suelo, Miho intento acercarse, pero cayo antes, estaba agotada.

Hmmm- un quejido de dolor la hizo ponerse alerta, miro a Hanran, pero no era ella, miró a su derecha, donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea de Seiya, suplicó mentalmente para que no fuera Seiya, pero parecía ser que los dioses estaban en su contra.Se puso de pie con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, necesitaba ayudarlo.

-Lluvia de estrellas amarillas- el sujeto que peleaba contra Seiya callo enseguida, inconsciente. Más no muertos, Miho se acercó a él. Necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien.

-Miho...- su nombre dicho por Seiya le partió el corazón. El coraje y dolor con el que fue pronunciado cada letra, era lo mismo que reflejaba su mirada.

-Seiya- Lo llamo Miho con la voz entre cortada. Miho agitó su cabeza. No era momento para ponerse sentimental. Atenea los necesitaba.

-¿vas a explicarme o decirme más mentiras?

-te explicaré todo, pero no ahora. Necesitamos ir con Saori

-Y por eso lo dejaré pasar- Seiya se puso de pie-¡Vamos!

-Te alcanzó después. Estoy agotada y no seré de ayuda de esta manera, solo seré un estorbo.

-Como quieras, necesito ayudar a los demás-. Seiya corrió alejándose. Miho se sentó en forma india, necesitaba recuperar un poco de energía. Con algunos minutos bastaría o eso esperaba. Porqué no podía dejar a los demás.

Sugerencias, dudas, opiniones, comentarios. criticas, tomatazos, o cualquier cosa que quieran enviarme, todo es aceptado.


	31. Batalla (Segunda parte)

**Batalla (segunda parte )**

Miho alcanzo a Seiya antes de llegar a las doce casas. Ya que utilizó transportación. Pudo ir directamente con Saori, pero decidió ir con Seiya.

La escena era horrible, todos sus amigos estaban peleando, defendiendo sus casas. Tratando de cubrir el camino para llegar con Saori. No había casa que estuviese en una situación diferente, y si no se detenía pronto. Todo quedaría reducido a cenizas ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? ¿Cómo era qué nadie se lo esperó? Eran las preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza de Miho y Seiya.

Entraron a la primera casa. Mu y Kiki no necesitaron ayuda para terminar con los enemigos. La casa de aries comenzaba a caerse.

-Berserkers-. Había dicho Mu. Seiya lo entendió, pero Miho ignoraba el término. Miho tomo a Seiya del brazo y lo llevó a la siguiente casa, al igual que Kiki hizo con un muy herido, Mu. La casa de tauro estaba en la misma situación que la de aries. Miho no podía creer que ese fuera el final del santuario. Ese lugar lleno de historia, simplemente no podía terminar en ruinas y cenizas.

Miho recorrió cada una de las casas junto a Kiki y Mu, para ayudar a sus amigos y llevarlos al salón patriarcal, donde debería estar Saori y así mantenerla y mantenerse a salvo.

Miho deseo muchas veces, nunca tener que usar su poder en una batalla verdadera. Sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Dejó al ultimo de los caballeros de oro en el salón patriarcal, dispuesta a ir en busca de los demás, cuando un cosmos verdaderamente poderoso se hizo presente. Ella y Seiya se miraron y corrieron a dónde venia aquel cosmos. La estatua de Atenea.

Frente a ella se llevaban a cabo otras batallas. Los cuatro caballeros de bronce y las tres amazonas de plata. Tenían su propia batalla contra los enemigos, mejor conocidos cómo Berserkers.

Seiya y Miho pretendían ir en ayuda de sus amigos. Cuando la estatua de Atenea emitió un cosmos aun más poderoso, que el de todos los enemigos juntos, y estalló en miles de pedazos. Lanzando a todos, enemigos y amigos, a varios metros de donde anteriormente se encontraban.

Escucharon una estridente risa, y todos los caballeros de Atenea, aun desorientados, miraron a él sujeto que se reía desquiciadamente. Como si estuviese celebrando una victoria.

Todos los caballeros de Atenea quedaron absolutamente sorprendidos, Ares, el dios de la guerra. Hijo de Zeus y Hera. Hermano de Atenea. Y opacado ante dioses y humanos por la misma Atenea.

Miho comprendió entonces, quienes eran los Berserkers. El ejército de Ares.

Dos Berserkers más aparecieron detrás de Ares, pero no venían solos. Venían con Saori. Quien a pesar de estar siendo haloneada y haber sido lastimada. No se mostraba menos imponente que de costumbre.

-¡Saori!-. Gritaron todos los caballeros con un deje sorpresa.

-Pero qué poco respeto al dirigirse a una diosa-. Hablo Ares con fingida reprobación. Se giró a Saori con la gracia que sólo un dios podría mostrar. La cual lucía mejor en Saori. -Hermana querida-. Hablo lacónico.

Saori lo miró fulminante. ¡Cómo aquel ser despreciable se atrevía a llamarla hermana! ¡Eso era más que indignante!

-Ares-. Pronunció cada letra del nombre, dado a aquel dios, con desprecio. Mientras se liberaba del agarre de aquellos Berserkers.

-Esperaba más respeto de tu parte.

-Seres como tú. No sé merecen mi respeto-. Hablo con calma, pero dejando translucir un poco de su indignación. Ares la apunto con su lanza y el intentó a atacar a Saori. Todos los caballeros intentaron evitarlo, pero, los Berserkers volvieron a la batalla.

Miho logró atraer la lanza de ares con su telequinecis. Acto que le causó un gran dolor de cabeza que ignoro, para enfocarse en la batalla. Nunca había utilizado tanto poder mental. Se deshizo rápidamente de un Berserker, dejándolo petrificado con una de sus estrellas. Los demás caballeros hacían su mayor esfuerzo por liberarse de sus combatientes y ayudar a Saori. Miho fue la primera en abrirse camino y hacerle frente a Ares. Deshaciéndose de los Berserkers que custodiaban a Saori. Se posicionó frente a Saori a manera de protección.

Dándole la cara a Ares.

Los ojos de Ares reflejaban irá. Pero el resto de su semblante se mostraba tranquilo. -Al fin nos conocemos, caballero de Hera. En el olímpo se habla mucho de ti.

-No creí que estuvieras tan ansioso por conocerme-. Hablo sarcastica.

-La verdad es que esperaba que aquella chica desesperada, acabara contigo. Claro que no puedes esperar mucho de los humanos. Y ahora debo terminar yo mismo con tu patética existencia-. Miho intentó no perder su autocontrol con Ares. Pero era muy difícil.

-¡Aquí lo único patético eres tú!-. Miho lo señaló con la punta de la lanza del mismo Ares que, tiempo atrás, había arrebatado

Ares se sintió más que humillado. ¡Cómo aquella miserable humana se atrevía a llámalo patético! !A él! ¡un dios! Y con su propia arma. -¡Cómo te atreves despreciable humana a llamarme así! ¡Soy el dios Ares!

-¡Seres como tú , no merecen ser llamados dioses!-. Miho sabía que sus palabras sólo despertarían la ira de Ares. Pero no pudo contenerse. Aquel despreciable ser, había intentado Asesinar a Saori, la reencarnación de Atenea. Su amiga. Y nadie lastimaría a sus amigos.

Ares atacó a Miho. Miho esquivó aquel ataque, llevando a Saori con ella. -Saori. Debes ir con los caballeros de oro y ponerte a salvo. Yo te conseguiré tiempo e intentaré detenerlo.

Saori intento replicar. Miho no podía darle ordenes. Pero ella no le dio tiempo de replicar y la empujó para que se pusiera en marcha. Se trago su indignación y orgullo. E hizo lo que su caballero le indicó.

Miho volvió frente a Ares y se dispuso a iniciar una batalla. Una batalla por la vida de Saori y todos sus amigos. Aunque claramente, no se imaginó lo que sería pelear contra un dios.

Ares la aventó contra una columna y enseguida volvió a atacarla. Miho llevaba varios minutos intentando mantenerlo a raya. Pero, sentía y en el fondo sabía que no era rival para él.

El ataque de Ares le lastimo mucho. Tanto así que su armadura se estrelló y la máscara se hizo pedazos. Dejando al descubierto su rostro. Para sorpresa de muchos. Incluso el mismo Seiya, quien ya la había visto sin máscara. Pero, la sorpresa era contagiosa. O tal vez fuere que sorprendía el estado de Miho. Nadie, nunca la había visto así. La sangre cubría parte de su cuerpo. Pero no había muestra de heridas graves, la única herida era en su frente.

Lo que ellos no consideraban , era que Miho no era un caballero como ellos, sino una humana elegida, en su primera batalla real. Porque lo que había hecho con Hanran era un simple juego, comparado con ello. Y aunque quisiera mostrarse fuerte, no era tanto como el resto de los caballeros.

Miho se puso de pie y ataco a Ares. Sin piedad alguna. Lluvia de estrellas, bigbang. Pero su poder, parecía no estar haciéndole daño. Y por alguna razón los enemigos parecían cucarachas, difíciles de acabar y cuando te des hacías de uno. Lo remplazaban dos, cada vez más fuerte que el anterior. No sólo Miho tenía la pelea complicada y a sus amigos les frustraba no poder ayudarla. Miho comenzaba a desesperarse al temer por la vida de sus amigos y en cierta parte, también por la suya. Necesitaba ver a Mei, aunque fuese una ultima vez., necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos. Y necesitaba hablar las cosas con Seiya, con todos sus amigos. La lanza de Ares golpeo en la parte estrellada de su armadura y termino de romper aquella parte. Dejando un gran hueco, dejándola expuesta, el hueco media más que su pulgar, y corría un gran riesgo con el arma que Ares usaba.

Miho decidió utilizar su última arma. Y utilizo un bigbang en toda su capacidad, suplicando por no hacer daño a sus amigos. El bigbang destrozo gran parte de el lugar e hirió a muchos de los enemigos. Al igual que amigos. No había nadie en pie. Ni siquiera ella, ya que fue expulsada por la magnitud de aquel bigbang liberado.

Miho se levantó, examinó el lugar en busca de sus amigos, suspiró llena de alivio al ver a Ares tirado a varios metros de ella. Sus amigos se levantaron bastante desorientados.

-La próxima vez avisa-. Le pidió Shiryu. Mientras se acercaba a ella. Todos empezaron a juntarse cerca de Miho.

Miho agarró el centro de su armadura, donde estaba el gran hueco. Nunca creyó que fuera tan difícil y aunque era caballero, no entendía cómo Seiya y todos los caballeros podían hacer eso, una y otra vez. Siempre mostrándose fuertes y sin miedo.

Levantó la mirada para ver a Ares y comprobar que había sido real y no una pesadilla, pero el ya no estaba ahí. Lo busco rápidamente con la mirada en todos lados y lo único que captó era un rápido destello dorado dirigiéndose a ella. Tan veloz e inesperada, Que no tuvo la oportunidad de detenerla. Y sólo sintió un agudo dolor en su mano izquierda. Miró detenidamente lo que había pasado. Vio a Seiya sosteniendo la Lanza de Ares, del filo. Su mano sangraba, se habia herido al detenerla, pero no había sido lo suficiente para evitar que hiriera también a Miho. Ya que había atravesado la mano que cubría su pecho, sobre el hueco de su armadura. Y sangraba escandalosamente. Todos se alarmaron, pero Miho no lograba comprender. Ya no sentía dolor alguno. No podía ser tan grave ¿O si?

Shaina retiro la espada, Miho solo sintió ardor. Su mano sangraba mucho y no era lo único. De su pecho también emanaba un pequeño hilo de sangre. Nada grave, según consideraba Miho.

Miho había visto desaparecer a Ares, se veía muy molesto, dándole la sensación de que eso no había terminado. Se deshizo de su maltratada armadura y se hizo cargo de su herida, mientras Marin se hacía cargo de la de Seiya. Cubrió la del pecho y envolvió su mano con tela que rasgo de su pantalón. Todos la miraban fijamente, y Miho no supo si eran por las heridas o por qué no llevaba su máscara. El silencio que rodeaba el ambiente era sumamente incomodo.

Una disculpa por tardarme. Pero pasé por un pequeño bloqueo y muchos contratiempos. Espero que les haya gustado.

Sugerencias, dudas, opiniones, comentarios. criticas, tomatazos, o cualquiercosa que quieran enviarme, todo es aceptado.


	32. ¡Miho!

**¡Miho!**

Miho hizo contacto visual con todos, pero no pudo sostener la mirada de ninguno. Ni siquiera la de Kiki quien la miraba preocupado.

-Deberían descansar. Más tarde arreglaremos el santuario-. Anunció Saori, quien habia llegado junto con todos los dorados. Ni siquiera ella sabía cómo actuar ante esa incomodidad.

Todos se detuvieron a admirar el santuario. El fuego ya había sido contenido, pero la mayor parte del lugar estaba destrozado. Ni el salón patriarcal estaba en buen estado. Todos se sumieron en una especie de bruma. Acompañado de aquel incomodo silencio, que se había formando nuevamente después de la orden de Saori. Nadie se atrevía a romper aquella bruma.

-¿Miho?- Miho volteo lentamente y miro a la persona que la nombro

-¿¡Jabu!?... - Jabu corrió hacia ella, y la abrazo.

-Me alegro verte después de dos años

-A mí también, pero...- Miho no pudo terminar su oración, ya que fue interrumpida.

-¿Alguien quiere explicarnos, cómo sucedió esto?-. Preguntó Kiki

Saori noto la duda, molestia y preocupación en la cara de su caballero de Pegaso, y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿si el motivo era Miho o existía algún otro?

-Una chica y dos caballeros negros nos atacaron en la playa-. Informó Seiya. En cuanto nos desicimos de ellos, venimos aquí. Y los Berserkers los atacaban-. Explicó Seiya. Bastante malhumorado.

-Ikki...- el mencionado miro a Miho, quien se mantenía recargada en el brazo de Jabu. -hazme un favor y vamos a la playa - ambos se tele transportaron.

Miho se sentía mal al dejar a Hanran ahí. Tal vez sus intenciones no fueron buenas, pero por respeto a su maestro no lo haría.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Ikki había sido hosco con la pregunta y Miho se sintió bastante intimidada, aunque hizo lo posible por no demostrarlo.

-No quiero dejarla aquí

-¡ataco el santuario!

-Lo sé. Solo, confía en mi

-¿cómo tú lo hiciste?- Golpe bajo… Miho quiso golpearse, detestaba que esa voz en su cabeza le hiciera esas cosas

-Ikki, por favor. Sé que están molestos, y los comprendo- Miho lo miro fijamente -Si yo pudiera llevarla no te lo hubiese pedido- Dijo lo suficiente audible para Ikki. Ikki la tomo como costal de papas y se tele transporto al igual que Miho. Saori los miro aparecer y se sorprendió al verlos llegar con la mujer

-Han... ¡Hanran!- Jabu corrió hasta ella y la tomó en brazos -¿¡está muerta!?- La preocupación era genuina y Miho no quería verlo así

-No, no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Solo, esta inconsciente- Jabu respiro con alivio y le sonrió a Miho

-¿y la has traído frente a Saori?- Seiya estaba molesto, eso había sido una imprudencia de su parte. Y no era el único que lo creía

-No. La he traído frente a Jabu- Lo corrigió

-¡Poniendo en peligro a Saori!

-¡Está casi muerta!- Grito Jabu con una mirada fulminante -¡tenemos que ayudarla!

-¿Ayudar al enemigo?

-¡No ataco al santuario, solo a ti y a Miho!- Debatió Jabu.

Una discusión entre Seiya y Jabu se aproximaba

-Quiero saber porque lo hizo- Dijo Miho lo más tranquila que pudo para no iniciar una discusión

-Qué Jabu se encargue de ella-. Ordeno Saori para sorpresa de los demás

-¡pero, Saori!- Replico Seiya

-También quiero respuestas

-Jabu...sígueme, creo que ellos quieren hablar - Saori sintió la tensión entre los caballeros, y que Miho no portaba su máscara no era buena señal, por eso mismo decidió dejar a los involucrados ,aunque a ella también la involucraría luego hablaría con ellos. Jabu cargo a Hanran y siguió a Saori. Quien iba en busca de un lugar seguro, o que pudiera refugiarnos, junto a sus caballeros dorados.

-así qué. ... Miho- Luego de unos instantes de silencio Hyoga se había atrevido a romperlo con esa frase

-Yo...

-¿Por qué ocultarlo? se supone somos tus amigos - Shiryu no le había dejado responder, era la pregunta que todos o al menos la mayoría tenían

-Yo ya lo sabía- todos a excepción de Shun miraron a Ikki sorprendido -era bastante obvio, y comprobé que sois unos idiotas

-¿Ahora te crees listo?- Replico Shiryu

-No, sé que lo soy, pero no es el caso-. Ikki se recargo en lo que quedaba de una columna. -Miho y yo no somos los mejores amigos…

-ni siquiera sabía que se hablaban, más allá de cuando visitábamos el orfanato- Comento Seiya, con evidente enfado.

-Nos conocimos de niños, una vez que fue a buscarte a la mansión Kido. Se había topado con Saori y las cosas no terminaron bien-. No se necesito de más palabras, para que los que crecieron con Saori, entendieran como terminaron las cosas.

-Cómo es que tú la viste y no fue a buscarme- Se quejó Seiya. Se sentía traicionado, Miho era su amiga, o eso pensaba.

-Después del encuentro con Saori no quise saber nada de nadie e intente irme de la mansión- Miho se había sentido ignorada en todo eso, aunque lo había agradecido por un instante, sabía que era momento de intervenir.

-¿intente?- Pregunto Shun confundido

-Sí, Saori mando a los guardias a vigilar todas las entradas- Le explico Ikki

-así qué Ikki me ayudó-. Explicó Miho mientras se sentaba. Sentía que no podía estar un minuto más de pie. -luego volvimos a encontrarnos antes de las batallas en las 12 casas. Y antes y después de Asgard

-¿así que hay historia entre ustedes?- Pregunto Kiki con picardía, intentando disminuir la tensión.

-Algo…- Contesto Miho sin captar el doble sentido de Kiki

-Eso no explica porque la reconociste- Las palabras de Hyoga tuvieron mucho sentido para todos, inclusive para Miho.

-Desde que la vi se me hizo familiar, el decirle a Seiya inmaduro me dejo con la duda, su forma de cocinar, su voz, el que siempre portara un hexágono con un circulo en medio. Es sorprendente que nadie más lo notara, sin contar a Kiki y Atenea que saben la verdad.

-¿eso es cierto Kiki?- Le cuestiono Seiya, dedicándole una mirada que le puso los pelos de punta a Kiki

-Sí, pero...

-Kiki solo hizo lo que le pedí- Miho no quería meter en problemas a ninguno, por eso había hablado en lugar de Kiki

-Y tu Shun. ¿Tienes algo que decir?- Pregunto Hyoga. Al verlo tan calmado.

-Que la escuchen

-Ahora resulta que hasta tu sabes la verdad- Seiya no se preocupó por esconder su exasperación

-lo descubrí está mañana e Ikki me lo había advertido, sé que todos están molestos porque nos haya ocultado eso, yo también lo estaba.- Explico Shun para intentar ayudar a Miho

-¿y tiene una buena explicación?- Pregunto Seiya con enojo

-No- La respuesta de Miho fue segura y muy decepcionante -la única razón por la que no se los dije fue por miedo, porque no sabía cómo reaccionarían al saberlo

-¿no confías en nosotros?- Preguntó Hyoga. Miho se mordió el labio inferior, no quería seguir contestando la misma pregunta

-No los eh visto en años, las personas cambian

-¡esa es tu excusa!- Seiya estaba molesto y Miho comenzaba a sentirse sofocada

-¿No lo hicieron?, ¿no lo hice? Si las personas no cambiáramos me hubieran reconocido y solo lo hizo Ikki. ¿Por qué?

-¡Nosotros no cambiamos!- Le grito Seiya

-¡y cómo saberlo!, no te había visto en años y a los demás en más tiempo

-Miho tiene razón- Hablo Shiryu con pesar. Todos guardaron silencio, ninguno sabía que más decir.

-¿soy yo o a Jabu no pareció sorprenderle que Miho fuera un caballero?- Cuestiono Hyoga bastante extrañado

-si estaba sorprendido, pero no como nosotros. Parecía más feliz al ver a Miho, ¿Por qué?- Cuestiono Shiryu a Miho

-somos amigos-. Fue la respuesta de Miho.

-¿Por qué no parecía tan sorprendido?-. Preguntó Shaina quien se había mantenido al margen de todo.

-fue gracias a él que comencé el entrenamiento

-¿él ya lo sabía?- Pregunto Seiya con evidente molestia

\- Él solo me acompañó hasta Canadá, no sabía que soy un caballero o que entrene en otros lugares

-¡Él dijo que no sabía a donde fuiste!- El resto de los caballeros se mantenía en silencio, estaban conscientes de que esa platica era más entre Seiya y Miho que con ellos, pero aun así ellos tenían derecho a saber

-No le dije... Solo le dije que quería seguir con el viaje. Ni siquiera sabe que era para continuar con el entrenamiento

-¡Tú me pediste que dejara esto!- Le reclamo Seiya

-¡y te fuiste por más de 5 años!

-Entonces. ¡Soy el culpable!

-¿El culpable de qué?, ¡esto fue lo que quise evitar durante este tiempo!

-Solo quieres excusarte- Le acuso Seiya, lo cual la hizo enfurecer

Solo quería comprenderte, comprenderlos. Siempre quise entender tu mundo- Miho respiro profundamente, para tranquilizarse -¿tienen alguna otra duda?, si no es así... iré a descansar - Miho se tele transportó, nunca pudo ir tan lejos. Solo un par de km. Y ahora en su estado no podía ir más lejos. Llegó a su casa. Estaba algo maltratada, tal parecía que hasta ahí había llegado la batalla. Tenía varias heridas que quería atender y todo su cuerpo le dolía. Se metió en seguida al baño, después de revisarse completamente se encontró más moretones y algunos rasguños. Aparte de la herida de su mano y su pecho. Se dejó caer en la cama, necesitaba descansar, pero antes una zambullirse en el mar no le caería mal. Tal vez la sal de este le ayudará a cicatrizar. Se tele transportó hasta la costa y sin pensarlo mucho se metió, un resfriado no le preocupaba en lo absoluto.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó y sinceramente no le interesaba, solo quería estar ahí, con el agua cubriéndole el cuerpo y viendo el hermoso manto estrellado

-¿Sigues haciéndolo?-

Quien se atreve a molestar en tan precioso momento. Miho abrió sus ojos lentamente

-¿¡Jabu!?

Casi no me tarde. Nada mas empezar a escribir, las ideas vinieron. Esperó les haya gustado.

Sugerencias, dudas, opiniones, comentarios. criticas, tomatazos, o cualquiercosa que quieran enviarme, todo es aceptado.


	33. ¿Ilusiones?

**¿Ilusiones?**

En cuanto Miho dejó el lugar, todos se miraron unos a otros -Y… ¿qué opinan?- se atrevió a preguntar Kiki

-no lo sé, todos estábamos alterados- Le respondió Shiryu

-sé que hay algo más que oculta- Menciono Ikki

-¿tú crees?- le pregunto Kiki con duda

-no dijo todo, pero es preferible que sea cuando Saori esté con nosotros- Les dijo Shun para que no sacaran suposiciones. Sus amigos tenían una gran imaginación.

-Tu sabes más ¿no es así, Shun?-. Pregunto Hyoga.

-Hable con ella en la mañana y la convencí de decírselos

-¿porque no nos lo dices?- L e "aconsejo" Hyoga

-porque es algo que le corresponde a alguien más, además de que creo que Seiya debería hablar con ella. Se supone que es su mejor amiga- Todos lo miraron para ver lo que decía

-iré a hablar con ella- Soltó resignado

-Nosotros volveremos a la casa- Le dijo Kiki con una sonrisa. Seiya salió y camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a la casa. Se sorprendió del estado en el que estaba aquella casa. Era triste.

Fue a la habitación de Miho, toco un par de veces pero no abrió ni contesto, así que se retiró. Sí aun conocía a su amiga sabía que estaría en la playa. La buscó unos segundos hasta encontrarla junto a alguien

-¿¡Jabu?! , ¿Qué haces aquí?- Escucho su voz y decidió esperar

-caminaba por la playa y te vi. No creí que siguiera haciéndolo

-¿meterme al mar para descansar?

-Si

-tuve una batalla así que no tenía más opción

-Lamento mucho lo de Hanran-. No era el único que se lamentaba esa situación.

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-parece que bien

-Eso bueno.

-¿Por qué no la mataste?- Aunque Jabu estaba agradecido porque Miho no lo hubiera hecho, en verdad tenía esa duda

-¡por quién me tomas, Jabu!

-lo sé, pero te ataco. Cualquier caballero lo habría hecho

-fue por el maestro- Miho decía la verdad, aunque sinceramente jamás hubiese podido hacerlo. No sin una buena razón

-¿el maestro?- Jabu no había comprendido sus palabras

-aprecio mucho a nuestro maestro y se cuánto quiere a Hanran- Jabu movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, comprendiendo sus palabras. Miho apreciaba mucho a su maestro. Fueron muy unidos desde que se conocieron.

-jamás creí que terminaras aquí- Comento Jabu luego de unos minutos en silencio

-¿En la playa del santuario?- Miho frunció el ceño confundida por el comentario de Jabu

-En el santuario, como caballero de Atenea- Le dijo Jabu con una sonrisa divertida a causa de su cara de confusión

-pasaron muchas cosas Jabu, y me entere de otras tantas- Soltó Miho con pesar

-¿Por qué eres así?- Las palabras de Jabu sorprendieron a Miho, habían sido dichas con pesar

-¿Cómo así?- Pregunto confundida

-Pareces una chica indefensa ,pero eres fuerte. Eres tan madura e inmadura a la vez

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No lo sé-. Ambos se quedaron callados. Jabu miró a Miho, estaba distraída. Algo le incomodaba.

-Te pasa algo-.

-Por el tiempo en que pasamos juntos, se que puedo ser honesta contigo- Jabu asintió.

-¿Te sucedió algo? - Miho se tomó el tiempo para responderle.

-Durante la batalla contra Ares, fue algo extraño. Sentí algo... no se cómo describirlo. Es como si alguien quisiera hablarme, no sé, comunicarse de alguna forma.

-Calma... solo son los nervios, no le des tanta importancia-. Miho asintió, no muy convencida.

-¡¡Ashu!!- estornudo.

-Ya deberías salir- Le aconsejo Jabu

-Si...- Miho miro sus manos de manera nerviosa

-Te molestaría dejarme sola o voltearte

-¿Por qué?- Jabu no encontraba que hubiese algún problema con que él estuviera ahí

-No imaginé que alguien viniese aquí y…

-ya entendí…- Jabu le dedico una sonrisa y dio un par de pasos a atrás -Nos vemos después.- Cuando Miho se aseguró de que Jabu estuviera lo suficiente lejos salió del agua mucho más tranquila, claramente no sospechaba que alguien más la observaba. En cuanto se cubrió se tele transportó hasta su habitación.

Seiya no supo qué hacer cuando la vio salir del agua con tan poca ropa, desvío la mirada cuando volvió a ver Miho ya no estaba. Regreso a la casa e intento ir directo a su habitación. Hablaría en otra ocasión con ella.

Creí que tardarías más Seiya- Le dijo Ikki, quien estaba sentado bebiendo café

-No pude hablar con ella

-Por…-. Le urgió Marin

-No estaba en su habitación

-¿Se abra ido?- Pregunto Ikki bastante confundido y un tanto alterado. ¿Miho habría escapado del santuario?

-No... Estaba en la playa hablando con Jabu

-Ahhhhh- dijeron todos en señal de comprensión. Ikki dibujo una casi imperceptible sonrisa, al ver el gesto de molestia que tenía Seiya. Seiya era el más idiota de sus compañeros y amigos

-vamos a dormir. Ya hablaran en otro momento-. Dijo Shiryu. Aunque, ciertamente, ninguno sabía si podría dormir.

Miho se colocó su pijama en cuánto llego a su habitación. El agua de mar hacia milagros cuando estaba tan cansada, claro que no debió quedarse mucho tiempo, se sentía como una pasita y probablemente se enfermería.

Miho no se sentía muy bien. Había un agudo dolor en el pecho, el cual pensaba, se debería a sus heridas de batalla. Pero cada vez se sentía mas sofocada. Le costó mucho dormir, pero finalmente lo logró.

Al principio todo estuvo bien. El dolor en el pecho disminuía poco a poco. Pero empezaba a sentir que se quemaba. Hasta que lo que empezó siendo una noche sin sueños, donde sólo había un gran manto negro, hubo una luz cegadora y después volvió a ser oscuro.

A lo lejos brillaba algo. Y pronto se acercó, y aquella brillante figurar tomo la forma de Ares. Su estridente risa era lo único que se escuchaba.

-Vas a arrepentirte maldita humana. Nadie puede humillar a un dios. Mucho menos a mi-. Le amenazó viéndole a los ojos. -¡Vas a desear nunca haberlo hecho! Mucho menos haber nacido.

Ares desapareció. Dejando en su lugar una escena atroz.

El orfanato dónde ella creció. Donde había conocido a todos sus amigos y a Seiya. Donde vivían sus seres más preciados. Todo estaba en llamas. Y los gritos de fondo le daban un toque aterrador.

Despertó muy agitada. Estaba aterrada, y suplicaba que solo fuera una pesadilla. Suplicar. Parecía que era lo único que podía hacer.

El sentimiento inquietante, con el que se despertó, no la dejó en paz. Aun se sentía cansada y débil. Se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar a Hanran, era la única idea cuerda que pasaba en su cabeza. Ir a verla.

Finalmente encontró el lugar donde se estaba quedando. Y al verla se sorprendió. ¿Acaso seguía soñando?. Estaba segura de que se había despertado. El frío aire en su cuerpo se lo indicaba. Entonces ¿porqué Hanran se veía tan borrosa? Parecía desvanecerse.

Se acerco a ella. Debía comprobar que solo era una ilusión de su cerebro. Se acercó a ella y tomó su mano. Todo le dio vueltas y se encontró, en el paraíso.

Nubes rodeándolo, edificios, cuya estructura era de oro. Pero la bella vista no duró mucho. Fue cambiado en seguida por una escena un tanto familiar, el lugar estaba en llamas. Gritos de desesperación. Ares en el trono de Zeus. Pero había una sombra detrás de él. El nombre de cronos retumbó en todo el lugar. Veía a los dioses, como si hubiesen estado en una gran batalla.

Aparecieron dos mujeres. Y por primera vez escucho sus voces. Ella era como un fantasma.

-Atenea no puede entrar al olímpo. Seria peligroso que ella este aquí. Si Ares termina con todos nosotros...

-Ella es la mejor guerrera-. Replicó la otra mujer.

-Sin réplicas Hestia. Atenea no entra al olímpo.

Miho se sentía agotada, sobresaltada y muy confundida. Se alejo de Hanran, y salió tambaleante del lugar. El dolor en su pecho había vuelto, era tan intenso. No supo por donde caminaba. Hasta que se golpeó contra alguien. El largo cabello rubio le pico la cara. El cosmos de aquella persona, la hizo sentirse un poco tranquila.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Escucho la calmada voz.

-No maestro, Shaka.

-Ven, acompáñame-. Miho lo siguió, tan firme cómo pudo. El dolor volvía con más intensidad. Que hasta moverse era agónico. Finalmente, llegaron a un lugar despejado. A pocos metros de donde estaba Hanran.

-¿Sabes a que te traje?- Miho asintió. Era obvio que la llevó a meditar

Tal vez Era lo que necesitaba después de aquella ¿Premonición,? ¿visión? ¿ilusión? Ni siquiera sabia lo que era. Sólo sabía que la había dejado muy perturbada. Y no se había detenido a revisar a Hanran. El pecho volvió a dolerle. Pero más fuerte que las veces anteriores. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Y no pudo estar incorporada. Se dejó caer en el piso ante la mirada atónita de Shaka. Quien fue a ella para calmarla. Casi enseguida llego Saori, Se alarmó al ver a Miho en el suelo. Gimoteando, por sus ojos salían lágrimas. Con su cosmos hizo lo posible por detener aquel dolor. Era evidente que algo le sucedía. Al mirarla, vio sangre en la blusa que llevaba, era mucha para la pequeña herida que tenia. La herida de su mano estaba en la misma situación.

Las heridas de la batalla se están abriendo de nuevo y Saori,

no pudo cerrarlas, intento hacer reaccionar Miho. Ella había dejado de gimotear a causa del dolor, Saori se sintió unos instantes aliviada, pero no duró demasiado, porque, para su sorpresa, Miho ya no tenia pulso. Ella estaba muerta.

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, está es la primera vez que un capitulo me cuesta tanto.

Gracias a Hera242 por sus ideas.

Siempre leo los comentarios y mensajes, pero no siempre los respondo.

Sugerencias, dudas, opiniones, comentarios. criticas, tomatazos, o cualquier cosa que quieran enviarme, todo es aceptado.


	34. La verdad de Miho

**La verdad de Miho**

Saori comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, como fue que sucedió eso, ¿Porqué ella? ¿Porqué a quienes más apreciaba, tenían que pasarle cosas malas? Saori empezó a lamentarse, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo inerte de Miho.

Un cosmos muy poderoso, tan o más poderosa que el de ella, hizo presencia en aquella habitación. No era nadie menos que Hera, la reina de las diosas

Porqué estaba ahí.

Atenea se puso alerta, ante la presencia de esa diosa.

-Calmate Atenea, no he venido a haceros daño, vengo en paz a buscar alguien a quién necesito.

-¡Seiya!-. Saori llevo una mano a sus labios con preocupación, no podía llevarse a su caballero más confiable.

-No he venido por el Atenea, el no podría ayudarme. He venido por algo que es mío, mi caballero.

Atenea volvió a aferrarse al cuerpo de Miho, eso no podía estar pasando. ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta? ¡Miho estaba muerta!

-¡No! ¡No puedes llevartela! No importa si ella ya no está con vida. ¡No vas a llevartela!-.

No podía llevarse a la única amiga que tenía.

-Sé lo mucho que la aprecias, pero no tienes opción, Atenea. No si quieres salvarla. La herida de la lanza de Ares, es más peligrosa de lo que crees. Puedes salvar a Seiya, quien también fue herido, porque eres su diosa, pero soy la diosa de Miho-. Saori se sentía confundida por lo que estaba diciendo Hera.

La lanza de Ares, la maldijo. El cuerpo de Miho ya murió, pero aun podemos salvar su alma. Si no lo haces, ella morirá para siempre, perderá su oportunidad de reencarnación. Ella dejará de existir en su totalidad o será confinada al tártaro* Y se que tu jamás permitirías eso.

Atenea, se que no tienes motivos para confiar en mi o en algún otro dios. Pero, necesito que lo hagas. Necesito que me la entregues, ¿lo entiendes?

-Sea razonable, Atenea-. Le pidió Shaka. Quien había estado ahí en todo momento.

Atenea respiro profundamente antes de ceder ante lo que Hera decía. Todo fuese por salvar a Miho.

-Llévatela, espero que cumplas tu palabra y puedas salvarla.

Miho desapareció tras las palabras de Saori. Los caballeros de Atenea, entraron a aquel lugar, incluyendo a Jabu. En cuanto sintieron aquel cosmos, fueron en busca de Saori. Todos sus caballeros, a excepción de Shaka; quien estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía ahí, se pusieron a la defensiva, preparados para proteger a su diosa.

Saori recupero su porte normal, altanero y superior. No permitiría que sus caballeros la viesen vulnerable. -¡Suficiente! Ella no es el enemigo-. Le advirtió a sus caballeros -Hera ya se iba-. Hera asintió ante las palabras de la reencarnación de Atenea. Antes de irse, miro al despistado caballero de Pegaso, sabía que aquella situación, afectaría a más de uno.

-Porqué estaba aquí -. Preguntó Shiryu mientras se acercaba más se Saori. Quien no dejaba de ver sus brazos, como si hubiera perdido algo y lo estuviese buscando.

-En dónde está Miho-. A Seiya le extraño que ella no estuviera ahí, con todos ellos.

-Vino por ella -. Murmuró Saori -Por su guerrera-. Nadie ahí, entendía de que hablaba. ¿Quien era ella? ¿De que guerrera hablaba? Eran las preguntas que todos tenían. Y la forma en que habló Saori, empezaba a alertar a todos.

-Saori-. La llamó Shyriu.

-Vino por Miho-.Decir el nombre de su amiga le oprimía el corazón. -Porque... ella murió-.

Las palabras de Saori sorprendieron a todos, con sólo una excepción, Shaka.

Aun a ella, le costaba trabajo creerlo, procesarlo.

-¡De qué estás hablando! -. Exigió saber Seiya. Porque Saori decía eso sobre Miho, si tan sólo unas horas antes, ella estaba bien.

-La lanza de Ares, la lastimó más de lo que se imaginan. Y ella murió, no pude hacer nada por ella; por eso vino Hera. Era la única que puede ayudarla-. Saori se sentía como en trance, se sentia lejana a todo. Nunca había sentido algo así, qué era. Sus respuestas eran casi inconscientes.

-¡Ella esta muerta!-. Dijo Seiya al borde del llanto, como era que Hera podía ayudar a Miho, si ella ya no estaba.

-Ayudar su alma. Ella está en buenas manos ahora. Y confío en que volveremos a verla, no se cuando, ni como, pero lo haremos.

-Pero, por qué ella, Atena. No comprendo-. Exigió saber Shaina tan respetuosa como le era posible, más con aquella situación.

-¿Miho les contó porque llegó aquí? -. El estado ido, de Saori; empezaba a ser notorio.

-Curiosidad-. Respondió Shiryu.

-No lo ha hecho- Concluyó Saori con un suspiro.

-Por obligación, al igual que todos, solo está aquí para protegerte a ti- Dijo Ikki sin ningún temor a hacer enojar a Atenea. Lo que la libero de su especie de trance.

-¡Obligación!- Saori se sintió ofendida con ese comentario y miro fulminantemente a su caballero -Saori, vamos al punto- Le dijo Ikki sin inmutarse ni un poco

-Ya que Miho no les contó, lo haré yo-. Parecía que era hora de la verdad. -Hace aproximadamente tres años tuve una conversación con Hera

-Hera... ¿La diosa Hera? ¿ la misma que se estuvo aquí?- Pregunto Shiryu sorprendido

-La misma ...-concordo Saori un poco molesta por la interrupción

-Como les decía, me pidió algo con lo que no estuve muy de acuerdo

-Que tiene que ver con Miho- Pregunto June al perder el Hilo de esa conversación

-Me pidió un caballero en su representación. ... Miho es ese caballero- Soltó como si se tratase de lo más común

-¿Cómo se supone sería su representante si nadie lo sabía?- Pregunto Ikki con obviedad

-Yo lo sabía y fue suficiente con ello... Ella se enteró, así que no había más cosas por las cuales preocuparse- Todos parecían estar procesando la información. -Esa es la razón por la que mande a Jabu a reclutarla

-¿¡Jabu lo sabía!?- Cuestiono Seiya y miro al mencionado con enojo. Jabu levanto las manos para que Seiya se contuviera, iba a hablar, pero Saori lo interrumpió

-Jabu solo fue de ayuda para hablar y entregarles unas cartas a algunos maestros. Él no sabía nada más, y con otros caballeros como los maestros Shaka, Mu, Camus y mascara de muerte, hable personalmente - Explico mientras señalaba a los involucrados

-Tampoco sabíamos esa historia -Respondio Camus, al sentir la mirada fulminante del resto de los caballeros sobre ellos.

-Todos acataron mis órdenes sin cuestionar

-Así qué eso es todo. ¡Simplemente dejaste que Miho se convirtiera en un caballero!- Le reclamo Seiya, quien apenas podía contener el llanto , al saber muerta a un de sus personas mas preciadas.

-No. Me opuse a esto, pero no puedo hacer nada en contra de las decisiones de Zeus. No se las razones que hayan tenido para hacerlo y no pude cuestionarlo...

-Ya entendimos- Le interrumpió Ikki con fastidio

-Y respecto a la decisión de Miho...- Saori sabía que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso, pero era mejor que se enterará de una vez , y terminar con ese asunto.

-Utilizamos musas

-¿¡Musas!?- Cuestiono Hyoga bastante impresionado

-Al parecer se necesitó mucha ayuda para que accediera

-¿Entonces tampoco accedió a esto?- Al parecer todos los caballeros estaban molestos con lo escuchado, ya que el mismo Mu había hecho ese cuestionamiento

-Se necesitó dejarle la curiosidad. Y mucha inspiración de las musas- Saori resoplo solo de recordar las quejas de las musas. Todos se miraron entre sí. Saori intentaba mantenerse firma antes sus caballeros, no podía ponerse a llorar, no frente a ellos.

Quien no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas, fue Seiya, y seguido de él, Shun, Jabu y las tres amazonas. Los demás, aun trataban de no hacerlo, perder a un amigo y colega, nunca era fácil. Aquel momento conmovedor, fue roto por el grito de una mujer. Uno no conocido.

Hanran gritaba el nombre de Miho y lo repetía una y otra vez, en medio de su llanto. Todos fueron a verla, y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos, casi sin hablar. Hanran tenia unas hermosas alas, como se ángel.y estaba sentada en la improvisada cama. Con las manos en su cara, intentando calmarse.

-¿Qué eres?-. le preguntó Saori , pues no recordaba a ver visto algo así, nunca.

-¿Porqué has atacado a Miho?-. Preguntó Jabu. Cuando la vio más tranquila.

-Soy una guerrera de Hera, como Miho-. Hanran cayó unos segundos, esa repuesta no era muy acertada -Soy más como su mensajera. Mi misión fue encontrar a Miho, y no dejarla rendirse, cuando llegó al santuario, su rendimiento como caballero, decayó y no podíamos permitir eso, por ello vine yo. Le dije a Miho que me envió un dios, fue Hera. Ella me otorgó los poderes, se que eran menores a los de Miho, pero sólo debía hacerla pelear. Advertirle de que hay alguien muy malo. Ahora que mi propósito está hecho, debo volver al olimpo con Hera y Miho, para prepararnos a la guerra que se avecina.

-¿Una guerra?-. Pregunto Saori confundida, ella no estaba enterada de nada.

-Hay una diosa, a quienes no hemos recurrido por cuestiones de táctica.

Atenea, se que lo comprenderás, no por nada, eres la diosa de la sabiduría, la estrategia y la guerra.

No puedo deciros más; porque es todo lo que yo sé. Aun así; estén muy alerta.

Hanran desapareció ante una cegadora luz. Jabu pudo distinguir una sonrisa, dirigida a él, antes de que ella desapareciera.

No podía creer que sus pequeñas amigas, tuvieran un propósito tan grande. Aunque una de ellas, ya no estaba.

*Tártaro, un sitio tormentoso de eterno sufrimiento, similar al Infierno del Cristianismo. El Tártaro, además de ser un lugar, era una deidad, hijo de Éter y Gea. El Tártaro, como sitio, estaba ubicado más profundo aún que el Hades, en las entrañas del Inframundo.

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Esperó y les haya gustado.

Sugerencias, dudas, opiniones, comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, o cualquiercosa que quieran enviarme, todo es aceptado.


	35. El santuario de Hera

El dolor se detuvo, ya no sentía nada. Abrió lentamente los ojos estaba sumergida en la nada, solo un lugar totalmente blanco, sin ningún ruido, solo estaba ella como un fantasma el cual no se nota. Se sorprendió cuando el lugar cambio.

Ahora estaba en un lugar tranquilo, con un hermoso jardín, el viento soplaba tan tenuemente que apenas lo notaba, el olor era dulce y fresco, el cielo totalmente azul. Con algunas nubes le daban el aspecto de un paraíso, el sonido de un riachuelo la relajaba totalmente, giro en sus talones para apreciar mejor el lugar y se encontró frente a una construcción similar a la casa de Atenea solo que este parecía estar hecha en su totalidad con oro. Había una fuente a cada lado de lo que parecía ser la entrada, dio un par de pasos y una mujer salió del que parecía ser un santuario

-Miho- para la mencionada las cosas se ponían extrañas, ¿Dónde estaba? y más importante como es que la conocía -Sígueme - Miho dudo un instante, pero sabía que si quería respuestas no las encontraría ahí parada. Iba un par de pasos detrás de la joven, se detuvo frente a unas cortinas -La esperan dentro - Miho la miro con duda y camino cuidadosamente.

Sintió un cosmos bastante poderoso, pero también cálido. Similar al de atenea -Vamos Miho, pasa- Le dijo una voz femenina. Miho siguió caminando hasta llegar frente a una hermosa mujer

-¿Quien es usted?-. Por las imágenes de aquella ilusión, sabía que era una diosa. Pero no estaba segura de cual. No se había mencionado su nombre en aquella ocasión.

-Te he esperado durante años, sabía que tardarías, pero nada salió como lo esperaba. Vamos, ponte cómoda, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar

La habían arrastrado de ahí para haya, por todos lados de ese lugar, cambiando su atuendo, su peinado. No sabía dónde estaba, se sentía tranquila en aquel lugar, todos habían sido amables con ella Y después de varias horas le habían llevado a una habitación y dicho descanse. El lugar era grande y había manjares por todos lados. ¡Vaya! que estaba más que asombrada y con demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza. Sabia que no obtendría repuesta en ese momento. Se acostó sobre la cómoda cama que ocupaba el lugar y quedo en los brazos de Morfeo al instante

Despertó cuando los rayos del sol dieron en su rostro. Salió de la habitación y en seguida encontró con una mujer -La están esperando, sígame- Miho no cuestiono ni objeto, solamente la siguió -Buen día, Miho

-¡Buen día...!

-Hera- Le dijo la mujer frente a ella

-¿¡Hera, como la diosa!?- Pregunto asombrada

-No como la diosa, La diosa- le respondió una de las mujeres del lugar- Miho sufrió de un colapso mental. Debió deducirlo ¿Cómo es que no había relacionado nada?, si horas antes estaba con Shaka

-Sé que tienes preguntas y dudas que quieres aclarar. Vamos a tomar el desayuno y luego hablamos todo lo que quieras. ¿Te parece?- Miho asintió lentamente, sentía como si hubiese perdido el habla. Ambas caminaron al jardín Miho no había visto ese lugar entre su rápida caminata en el día anterior. El desayuno fue tranquilo y un gran manjar, Miho jamás había visto tanta comida junta Al terminar se fueron a otro lugar del mismo jardín ambas tomaron asiento en unas lindas sillas

-Puedes preguntarme- Miho guardo silencio unos instante. Debía pensar bien lo que preguntaría -¿Porque me escogió a mí?

-Puedes preguntarme lo que sea, se todo sobre ti y las personas que te rodean y conforman parte de tu vida, al igual de quienes la conformaron. ¿Y esa es tu primer pregunta?- Miho pensó unos instantes, esa era la única pregunta que tenía. La única que representaba todo. Pensó en preguntarle algo sobre su familia, de sangre pero eso lo había dejado muy atrás hacia tanto tiempo que prefirió continuar

-Si, es mi pregunta y la única por el momento- La diosa sonrió con orgullo, sabía que había sido su mejor elección

-Cuando me ofrecieron la opción de un caballero, no estaba muy conforme. Me convencieron y me dejaron escogerlo. Tenía dos opciones, un caballero de los de Atenea o cualquier persona que yo eligiera. Me agrado más la segunda opción. De entre toda la humanidad debía escoger a una persona, fue una decisión difícil - Hera miro a Miho y sonrió, se le notaba interesada, pero también deseosa de llegar a su respuesta

-Eran pocas las que llenaban mis expectativas, quería a una mujer. Así que podía descartar a muchas personas. Pero también quería que fuera amable, tuviera carácter y le gustaran los niños... Eso reducía la lista ¿no?... Pero había otro punto que quise cumplir después. Una buena comunicación entre los caballeros de Atenea y el mío, y estabas tú, conocías a sus caballeros más fieles y creí que sería más fácil, cumplías mis expectativas , y nos ayudarías con algo que quería lograr con Afrodita y Hestia – Hera notó la cara de pánico de Miho

-No era nada malo, aunque lamentablemente, no resulto como esperaba

-Creo que la decepcione

-No, solo un poco, nos faltó confianza y que Atenea ayudara, no creí que ella fuera a pedirte eso y nos complicaran más- La diosa le sonrió, no estaba decepcionada en lo absoluto.

-A que se refiere con pedirme eso

-El pedirte que ocultarlas el quien eras-. Miho asintió, eso ella misma lo había pedido.

-¿Alguna otra duda?

-Ninguna por el momento

Pasaron un par de horas y Miho busco a Hera, su cosmos era tan cálido que la hacía sentir en casa.

Pero... ella hablaba con alguien más. Alguien no físico. Pues no lograba verlo. Se quedó parada junto a una columna. Sin saber si debía escuchar o no.

-Cuando le dirás a tu caballero... escuchó la voz de una mujer. Quien para su sorpresa... era la otra mujer en su visión.

-La pondré al tanto de todo, cuando tenga que hacerlo.

-Ya veo. No piensas hacerlo pronto. Ella merece saberlo.

-Lo sabrá cuando deba saberlo Hestia, sabes que si no fuera por Ares, nada de esto estaría pasando. Y los planes que hicimos junto a Afrodita... serian cumplidos.

-Supongo que ya es tu trabajo.

-Nos veremos pronto, Hestia.

Miho no podía dejar su mente en blanco. Quería saber, lo que fuere que debía saber. Lo que fuere que le estaban ocultando... la cuestión era ¿Debía preguntarlo o esperar a que ella se lo dijera?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-. Pregunto Hera al percatarse de su presencia.

-No importa, porque no me acompañas con un bocadillo- Miho aceptó gustosa el ofrecimiento. Intentando disipar sus ideas. Después lo pensarían con calma.

-Supongo tienes otra pregunta, por eso has venido

Adivinó Hera. Mientras ambas comían... solo esperaba que no fuera nada de lo que debió haber escuchado.

Miho asintió y después de procesarlo bastante tiempo... decidió proseguir con su pregunta previa. No quería que Hera la viera como una entrometida.

-Los diversos ataques ¿de donde salieron?

-¿Atenea te hablo del anterior caballero?

-Si...- Respondió Miho dudosa

-Algunos los tome de él y los demás salieron observado el universo, todo sale de ahí y bueno, solo tenía que darme una idea.- Las dudas de Miho ahora estaban resueltas y se sentía más tranquila. Tan tranquila como podría sentirse después de escuchar una conversación que obviamente era privada.

Pasaron algunos días en el santuario, su preocupación iba en aumento. Sus emociones estaban hechas un lío. Pasaban de la tristeza a la ira. Ninguno entendía como era que Miho ya no estaba entre ellos.

¿Por qué ella?

Saori había estado encerrada en sus aposentos, sin querer ver a nadie. Todos ahí, suponían que era por la advertencia de Hanran. La verdad era que ella estaba más confundida que todos ahí. Y por primera vez, alguien que no era su caballero de pegazo, le estaba afectando. Y ella no podía con esos sentimientos. Porque ella no era así. Ella siempre tenía sentimientos y emociones en calma. Porque no necesitaba nada que perturbar a su concentración y su vida.

Por otro lado en el Páramo de Hera Miho estaba feliz y despreocupada, sin imaginarse que sus amigos no estaban de igual manera, para ella apenas habían pasado un par de días, para sus amigos eran más que un par de días En lo que Miho estuvo en aquel lugar se dedicó a pensar, sobre su vida y lo que quería para ella. Una mañana decidió hablar con Hera, el tiempo que estuvo ahí le fue de gran ayuda, pero era hora de volver.

Ella deseaba volver. El problema era como planteárselo a Hera...

No la había visto en varios días. Así que no sabía ni siquiera dónde encontrarla. Había sido atendida por aquellas mujeres. Llevaba un par de días comiendo sola. Y las demás mujeres no eran de charlar. Solo decían lo suficiente.

Se animó a pedirle a una que la llevará con Hera, ella la miro unos instantes, y accedió.

La guió por aquel lugar, hasta una habitación que se veía más lujosa como nada, que haya visto en su vida.

En el lugar estaba era sentada en una silla. -Miho... me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en venir..

-Si bueno... yo... quería hablar con usted.

-Dime...- Hera la miró y Miho se sintió nerviosa.

-Si... bueno yo... Me preguntaba si yo podría volver...

-¿Volver?

-Al santuario de Atena..

-Miho...- Habló Hera con voz calma. Cosa que puso a Miho alerta. -Por qué no te sientas.

Miho no supo si cumplir con ese pedido o quedarse ahí parada. Hera estaba muy rara.

-Hera-. Volvió a llamarla con preocupación.

-Miho... no puedes volver-. Miho frunció el seño confundida.

-Qué -. Dijo en un susurro.

-No puedes volver-.

-¿Porqué?-. Hera se volvió, mirando a otro lado. -¿¡Por qué!?- Exigió saber muy preocupada y asustada. Porque Hera tardaba en responder.

-Porque ya no puedes...

Tu... ya has muerto...

 ** _Estaba a punto de publicar otro capítulo y me di cuenta que no había publicado esté. el cual debí subir hace másde un mes. Lamento mucho eso._** ** _subiere la continuación en unos minutos_**

Sugerencias, dudas, opiniones, comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, o cualquiercosa que quieran enviarme, todo es aceptado.


	36. Destino

**_Tu ya has muerto_**

Las palabras de Hera resonaron en su cabeza. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-¿Qué?-. Susurró Miho muy confundida.

-No era la forma en que quería decírtelo.

-¿¡De que estas hablando.!?.

-Miho... siéntete por favor. ..

-¡No! Dime de que estas hablando. ¡Explícame!

Hera suspiró. -Ni siquiera se por donde comenzar...

-Deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Porque dices que estoy muerta.

Hera se levantó y camino a ella lentamente. -Se que debi decírtelo antes-. Hera la tomó de los hombros. -Yo quería ayudarte, pero la maldición de Ares, esta vez fue mucho más fuerte. En verdad lo lamento, lamento que nunca pueda ayudarte

Miho frunció el seño confundida. _De que estaba hablando Hera_ -¿Qué Maldición?

-La herida que te causó Ares con su lanza... fue la causante de tu muerte. En verdad lo siento, creímos que esta vez sería diferente.

-¿Porqué dices eso? ¡Debe ser una mentira!

-Escúchame...-. Le suplico Hera.

Miho se separó de Hera y salió corriendo del lugar. Le era imposible no llorar tras aquella noticia dada por Hera. Ella no podía estar muerta. Ella quería volver y ver a sus amigos. Ella quería abrazar una vez más a Mei. Por lo menos debió tener la oportunidad de despedirse de todos.

Miho siguió corriendo sin mirar a ningún lado. El sentimiento amargo que la embargaba no la dejaba prestar atención a nada. Cuando por fin detuvo sus pies y miró a todos lados se vio rodeaba de árboles. Había visto un bosque rodeando el páramo de Hera, durante el tiempo que había estado ahí, había observado que los árboles cambiaban de color conforme se veía a la distancia, había visto árboles en color negro, lila, azul y el habitual en verde. Pero nunca había visto los blancos. ¿En donde estaba?

Camino hacia un árbol, y sonrió con Melancolía, el bosque que rodeaba el páramo, día a día le había recordado a sus niños, los niños con los que creció y los niños a quien cuido. Le recordaban a su amiga Erii. Le traían sientos de recuerdos.

Siguió caminando por mucho tiempo más, procurando buscar el camino que había tomado. Y después de tanto tiempo de caminar, no supo a donde ir. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, estaba pérdida. Tanto en lo literal como en lo metafórico.

Sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar de nuevo. ¡Es que su vida no podía ser peor!

Ese solo pensamiento la hizo llorar más, pues al instante recordó que ella ya no tenía una vida.

"Entonces porque lloras si ya no tienes una vida. Que entonces ya nada puede dañarte "

Miho volvió a sollozar y abrazo sus piernas. ¿Era que esa voz nunca la dejaría en paz? Porqué siempre debía aparecer para hacerla sentir más miserables de lo que se sentía.

Aunque sus últimas palabras tenían mucha razón, aun muerto ya no podían dañarlo. ¿Entonces si estaba muerta... porqué le dolía tanto el pecho?

Sintió unas manos cálidas posarse en sus hombros, Miho levantó la vista encontrándose con una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, ojos mostaza y de piel blanca la cual le sonrio y se arrodillo quedando en la misma estatura de Miho.

Su tristeza desapareció lentamente como si la presencia de aquella mujer aliviara el dolor de su corazón, le devolvió la sonrisa. El que volviera a sonreír como habitual mente lo hacía, seria un milagro, solo sonrió al sentirse segura,

-¿Porqué lloras?-. Preguntó aquella mujer con voz calma.

Miho se sintió cómoda para hablar, no sabía porque, pero en verdad aquella mujer le infundir confianza.

-Es sólo que... han pasado tantas cosas que no se por donde comenzar.

-Usualmente debemos empezar por el principio.

-Ni siquiera se cual es el principio.

-Entonces empieza por lo que más te aflije.

Miho pensó unos instantes. Ella sabía lo que más la afligia, bajó la mirada y la concentró en sus manos. - la diosa a quien sirvo... me ha dado una noticia. Ella dijo que ya no puedo volver con mis amigos y familia por que ya no estaba...- Miho no pudo continuar por que las lagrimas volvían al igual que los sollozos, la mujer la abrazo como si de su hermana se tratase.

-Me imagino que Hera te dijo que ya no estabas ni viva ni muerta ¿verdad?-. termino la oración de Miho. Miho la miro con estupefacción.

Hera solo le había dicho que estaba Muerta. No había dicho más, a decir verdad, no la había dejado hablar más. Ya que ella había salido corriendo.

-¿¡Qué!?-. Preguntó muy confundida.

-¿No fue lo que te dijo?

-No la deje hablar mucho. Solo escuche hasta la parte de que estaba muerta por... una maldición.

-Ahora lo entiendo-. Miho la miró con confusión.

-Cómo es que lo entiendes, si simplemente yo no puedo.

-Miho...debemos hablar en otro lugar-. Miho le miró aun más confundida, ella no había dicho su nombre. ¿Como era que todos ahí le conocían?

Siguió a aquella mujer, con un poco de desconfianza. Tal vez se hubiera sentido a salvo, pero, aunque estando muerta. No podía bajar la guardia.

Caminaron por un sendero lleno de flores hermosas, terminando el sendero pudieron observar un kiosko en el cuál se sentaron y retomaron su plática.

Miho esta vez quiso comenzar la plática, suspiro varias veces hasta que se armo de valor para decirle.

-Como sabías lo que me dijo... ya sabes lo de que estoy... si yo ni siquiera le he dicho o comentado mi nombre.

Aquella mujer le sonrió con mucha melancolía en su rostro. -Verás, Miho.

Hace muchísimo tiempo, me sucedió algo similar. Hay veces que el destino no se puede cambiar.

-Aunque ya sabes mi nombre,

creo que deberiamos presentarnos ¿no?- la mujer rio con dulzura asintiendo -bueno empezare yo primero- dijo Miho.

-Me llamo Miho, tengo 20 años humanos, soy una guerrera de la diosa Hera. Hasta hace poco, solo era una aprendiz de los caballeros de Atena-se presento Miho

-Bueno me llamó Persefone tengo 23 años humanos y soy la diosa de la primavera y de quién trae la muerte, soy la reina del inframundo pero al igual soy una de las mejores guerreras del olimpo - le respondió Persefone dejando asombrada a Miho.

-¡Vaya! He he escuchado tanto de ti, y siempre me a gustado. Jamás creí que podría conocer a otra deidad aparte de Atenea. Y ahora resulta que he conocido a Hera y a ti, Persefone-. le comento Alegre.

Persefone sonrió con dulzura. Continuaron hablando y conociendose mejor, Miho sentía algo especial, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida como si fueran hermanas. Eso era lo que pensaba Miho mientras seguía hablando con Persefone. Hasta que la mujer de negros cabellos llego a el tema del cuál quería hablar. Sabía que no podía posponerlo más.

-Miho - le hablo la diosa con preocupación en su voz

-Mande Persefone- le contesto alegre.

\- Se que... después de esto, tal vez ya no me hables o hasta puedas llegar a odiarme pero tengo algo que comentarte, algo que nos incumbe a ambas- le comento Persefone mientras movía sus dedos inquieta. Miho nunca imaginó que Persefone pudiera ser alguien tan ¿insegura? ¿nerviosa?

\- Yo nunca te odiaría Persefone - le respondió Miho con calma mientras le daba una mirada de apoyo

-Bueno-. Persefone respiro hondo, las verdades siempre salían a la luz y era momento de esa. -Voy a contarte algo sobre mi vida. Resulta ser que mi madre Demeter me comento cuando tenía tu edad, que tenía una hermana, yo no le creia por que ni siquiera le creia que era mi madre ya que yo como tu fui una humana hasta que me secuestro o me condeno Hades, pero ella me conto la historia sobre mi infancia.

Me contó que cuando apenas tenia 4 años me arrebataron de mi madre junto con mi hermana que tenía dos años, separándonos a ambas de mi madre. Mi madre lloro y lloro implorándole a Zeus que nos encontrara pero nunca nos encontró, ella me dijo que sus hijas habían sido arrebatadas de ella por que eran capaces de muchas cosas, inclusive de destronar al mismo Zeus y por miedo se las quitaron. - contó Persefone

-Pero por qué me tendría que enojar con tigo Persefone, si no me incumbe en tu historia -. pregunto dudosa Miho

-Es que el caso, es que las hijas que perdió, somos nosotras Miho. Somos hijas de Zeus y Demeter lo que nos hace hermanas - soltó de repente Persefone.

-No. No, no debes de estar equivocada yo... no puedo ser hija de dioses poderosos y no puedo ser tu hermana yo soy huérfana no tengo a nadie. Yo soy humana, no hay más.

Persefone suspiró, sabía que eso podía pasar, pero estaba preparada.

-Si no me crees ve esto Miho- le entrego un libro viejo de pastas de oro,Miho lo recibió con miedo.

-No puede ser eso, Persefone. Yo crecí en un orfanato. Y de ser así, porqué Hera me abría elegido como su caballero, si sólo soy una Bastarda más de su esposo.

Porqué ella intento ayudarme.

"¿Porqué lucia tan desesperada al contarme de la maldición de Ares? ¿Porqué se disculpas conmigo? ¿porqué?"

Miho no fue capaz de exteriorizar todas sus dudas, pues no podía decirlo, lo tenia atorado en la garganta.

-Por favor Miho, debes ver esto.

Miho dudo mucho antes de abrirlo, es que las palabras de Persefone no tenían ningún sentido. .

Al abrirlo pudo ver una imagen de ella y Persefone juntas con armaduras diferentes, ella con una armadura amarilla y Persefone con una blanca no lo podía creer eran ellas con la apariencia que tenían en este momento, cuando vio la fecha de la imagen el mundo se le vino encima ¡era de hace un siglo!

Cambio la página y pudo observar una imagen que rebasaba su asombro era ella y Persefone con dos chicos, Miho miró fijamente a uno de ellos, quien la sujetaba por la cintura mientras estaba parado tras ella y a su lado, estaba Persefone con un hombre. El hombre que la sujetaba tenía facciones similares a las de Seiya, pero no era él, su cabello y ojos eran oscuros. Y su cabello era mucho más largo, su piel era menos bronceada que la de Seiya.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto

\- Oh ellos...- Persefone suspiro pesadamente -no creo que sea bueno recordarlos Miho. No quiero que suframos recordándolos, no quiero que tu sufras más por él - fue la respuesta de Persefone mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Quiero saber quienes eran ellos y por que estamos así Persefone. Tal parece que no es la única vida que he tenido y creó que merezco saberlo. Ya no quiero más mentiras, ya no puedo con más secretos.

Miho soltó un largo suspiro, su anterior vida, cuando ella estaba viva, la única vida que ella recordaba. La única de la que estaba segura de haber vivido, resultaba ser una mentira. O así lo sentía ella, porque teniendo aquel álbum en sus manos, le era imposible negar lo que Persefone le decía. Aunque también estaba en duda el que en verdad fuera su hermana y en verdad fuera hija de Zeus y Demeter.

-Si en verdad eres mi hermana... como la hermana mayor que eres, debes saber que pase lo que nos pase estaremos juntas en esto- respondió testaruda Miho.

Si resultaba ser verdad...

Todo aun era confuso, pero si Persefone decía la verdad... ella ganaría una hermana.

Nunca se podía escapar de él destino y su deber era enfrentarlo. Eso lo sabia bien.

Aunque ya no estuviese viva, ella aun debía tener un propósito. No sabía cual era, pero sabía que si estaba ahí, debía tener uno. Y si su destino era ese, su deber era cumplirlo.

Porque si algo le había enseñado Seiya y todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Saori, era que el destino siempre te encontraba. Porque, por algo era tu destino.

Lo siento. Lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

Se que había prometido publicar pronto, pero no me era posible. En primera, por el trabajo. Mi tiempo libre lo empleaba para algo muy importante, dormir. Se que dirán, pero bien que te dedicadas a tu otra historia. A decir verdad, me siento muy mal por haberme enfocado solo en la otra.

Y no había sido así, después de la gran idea que me había dado Hera242 me había puesto a escribir. Y todo lo tenia en una libreta, pero la perdi. Estaba tan frustrada por ello. Y después volví a escribirlo directamente aquí en wattpad y cuando quise publicarlo, no encontré el capitulo. Y nuevamente estaba muy molesta. Este capítulo estaba dividido en dos, ahora junte todo en uno solo. Espero entiendan que no quise abandonar estar historia, pero estaba tan frustrada por no haber encontrado los capítulos, que ya no quise hacer nada.

En verdad lo lamento.

Espero traer la siguiente parte en esta misma semana que tengo tiempo libre.

Sugerencias, dudas, opiniones, comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, o cualquier cosa que quieran enviarme, todo es aceptado.


	37. ¿Recuerdos?

-T..u lo recuerdas- tartamudeo Persefone -Recuerdas algo.

Miho negó. Durante toda su infancia había tenido sueños que día a día la mantenían tranquila, la hacían sentir a salvo, que le daban fuerza. De ellos recordaba a muchas personas y una niña pelinegra era una de las más recurrentes. Personas que le transmitían la misma paz que Persefone, al conocerla ese día, y Seiya. Recordaba haber soñado con el hombre pelinegra de la fotografía, pero eso había sido hace años. Incluso Hera y Hestia le parecían muy vagamente familiares. Y aunque aceptaba lo que le decían, una parte de ella se negaba a creerlo, quería mantener la incredulidad y seguir siendo Miho la niña huérfana, quien soñaba con hacer cosas grandes, pero siempre creyó que se quedaría en sueños.

-Si lo intentas, algunos recuerdos volverán. Sólo si te esfuerzas.

Miho cerro los ojos, en ella aun había miedo por recordar, así que lo que parecían ser recuerdos, solo fueron pasado lentamente como imágenes. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Miho volviera a hablar.

-No se si sean verdad o no, pero, creo recordar que nos gustaba jugar debajo de el árbol de Sakura. Alguna vez en la vida que acabo de perder, llegue a soñar con muchas cosas, recuerdo haber soñado con una niña, era como una hermana mayor que me cuidaba, creí haberla visto varias veces en el orfanato, siempre supe que ella se escondía que creía que no me daba cuenta pero siempre sabía que estaba allí cuidándome- Miho sonrió. Muchas veces creí que solo eran imaginaciones mías al estar celosa de seika y seiya. Y cuando seika se fue del orfanato, creí que aquella niña, solo era para sentir a alguien cerca de mi, porque siempre me hacía sentirme protegida. Ahora quiero pensar, que esa niña eras tú ¿No es así?

-Siempre creí que hice un buen trabajo escondiendome_. Murmuró Persefone.

Persefone dio un largo suspiro antes de volver a hablar

-Esta bien, Esta bien-. Dijo en tono rendido. -Voy a decírtelo. Ellos fueron las personas que más amamos en este mundo-. Miho la miro incrédula. Pero su incredulidad cambio a nerviosismo al ver la mirada triste de Persefone

\- Estábamos a punto de casarnos con ellos, después de que nuestros padres los aceptarán, a ellos unos simples mortales con el corazón y alma tan pura como la rosa blanca y amarilla. Pero a días de nuestras boda una guerra comenzó tanto en el olimpo como en la Tierra y los responsables eran Ares y Hades con el poder de Cronos padre de Zeus.

No tuvimos de otra y tuvimos que enfrentarlo, pero, no permitimos que Atenea entrara ya que si llegábamos a morir ella junto con sus valientes caballeros serían nuestra ultima chispa de esperanza pero... cuando creimos ir ganando Atenea rompió el sello y se involucro en la pelea, no estoy diciendo que por su culpa hubieran muerto, pero la entiendo, entiendo su desesperación y frustración, ya que solo quedábamos en pie Hera, Hestia, Artemisa, Demeter, tu y yo; no podía soportar ver como nos acababan lentamente y cruel, pero Hades y Ares al ver a sus enemigos de amor dentro del ejercito de Atenea aumento su poder y nos termino venciendo, pero seguíamos con vida todas pero ya no podíamos pelear aunque quisiéramos.

Entonces ocurrió lo peor, cuando peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo les clavaron en el corazón a Potnia Theron que es una espada hecha por la misma Gea para ya no poder reencarnar y quitarles el alma, nosotras al verlo lloramos como nunca y sacamos fuerzas para acercarnos a ellos, tuvimos unos cuantos intercambios de palabras mientras los sosteníamos en nuestras piernas pero sus cuerpos desaparecían lentamente en frente de nuestros ojos así que, se nos ocurrió un "plan" para poder salvarlos y al mundo, en los que estaban involucrados ellos. Hades y Ares cuando lo oyeron aceptaron pero con la condición que sería eterno y así termino la guerra y nos prometimos olvidarnos de ellos en la fuente del río Estigia. Y ahora se tiene que volver a hacer ese trato pero no se si tu quieras volver a hacerlo- relato Persefone

Miho se quedo callada intentando procesar todo lo que Persefone le decía, ¡Iba a casarse con alguien! Ella, quien siempre se había considerado inferior a cualquiera, ella se había enamorado de alguien, no es que no lo hubiera sentido en su vida anterior, pero... eran muchas cosas que procesar. Pero lo que la perturbaba más era una pequeña pregunta.

-¿Y de quién estábamos enamoradas Persefone? ¿Cómo eran? ¿En dónde están ellos ahora?-. Tal vez era un tema muy sensible para ella, porque mientras le contaba había visto una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla, pero si lo que decía es verdad, quería saberlo todo.

-Eso mi pequeña hermana debes recordarlo tu, pero te daré una pequeña pista. Tu enamorado es un guerrero de Atenea leal, amable y que nunca te diste cuenta de su presencia- dicho esto desapareció de ahí. Dejando a miho más que confundida, con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Eso no reducía su lista, la mayoría de los caballeros de Atena entraban en esa descripción.

Miho se sentía más pérdida de lo que estaba, la había llevado a aquel kiosco y no sabía donde estaba. Suspiro pesadamente, qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora.

Tal vez volver con Hera, era lo mejor. ¿Pero como volvería?

Comenzó a caminar pero detuvo su paso, tal vez, si subía a la copa de un árbol podía encontrar el camino de regreso al santuario de Hera. Y debía ser pronto, pues comenzaba a oscurecer.

Giró sobre sus talones intentando encontrar el árbol más alto, finalmente encontró un árbol de sakura, era el más alto de todos y comenzó a subir, no era la primera vez que subía uno, mientras lo subía, recordó su entrenamiento junto a Jabu. El que empezó como un juego para ella, algo para satisfacer su curiosidad, y fue el principio de todo, tal vez, si no hubiera aceptado aquello, en esos momentos estaría junto a sus niños, hubiera visto crecer a Mei y los demás niños.

Pero si ese era su destino, cómo hubiera podido evitarlo. Era que las cosas que no tenían sentido para ella, ahora lo tenían, pero tenía miedo de creer que lo que Persefone le había dicho era verdad.

Termino de subir el árbol y sintió una suave brisa rozar su cara y agitar sus cabellos. La vista era hermosa, miró a todas partes y al final lo vio, los árboles lilas y verdes que rodeaban el santuario. Sí se había alejado demasiado.

Comenzó a descender intentando no olvidar la dirección en que debía ir. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento, mientras pensaba en todo.

Cuando llegó a el santuario de Hera, la noche ya había caído. Los pies le dolían y su estómago gruñó. ¿Cómo era posible que aún sintiera esas cosas si estaba muerta? Había tantas cosas que no podía comprender.

Entró muy lentamente, fue hasta la habitación que se le había asignado y al entrar vio a Hera sentada en la cómoda junto a su cama. -Al fin has vuelto. Temía que algo te hubiera pasado

Miho se quedo parada de espaldas a la puerta. -Porqué -. Murmuró

-Espero que tu encuentro con Persefone te haya ayudado a comprender mejor tu situación.

-¿Tu lo sabias?

-¿Qué Persefone te buscaría? Sí, fui yo quien la trajo, supuse que era la indicada para hablar contigo.

-Tu sabias todo y aun así, preferiste callar.

-Creí que esta vez podríamos hacer las cosas diferentes, creímos que si permanecían alejada de ello podríamos cambiarlo todo. Sin embargo desde el principio todo nos salió mal.

-Explicate por favor-. Miho no comprendía bien de lo que hablaba Hera, mejor dicho, no quería comprender.

-Nuestra intención era que en esta vida, tu y Persefone crecieran juntas, como hermanas.

-Pero la mujer que elegimos como su madre, falleció por cuestiones misteriosas. Y tu saliste de nuestro radar, no hubo forma de encontrarte.

-¿Sabias quien era yo cuando me elegiste?

-Lo sospechaba, pero no había nada que nos lo confirmara cuando te elegí. No siempre se reencarna con la misma apariencia, así que no estaba segura. Lo supe hasta que Ares atacó el santuario, cuando nos enteramos de sus planes, supimos que era tarde para tratar de cambiarlo.

-Cuantas veces a sucedido lo mismo.

-Tantas que no quisiera mencionarlo.

-Cómo es que a pesar de quienes somos, eres capaz de preocuparte de esta forma.

Hera sonrió

-Hay muy mala reputación que me sigue, ¿no es así?

Miho no contesto, solo esperó a que ella respondiera.

-Te vi crecer en tantas vidas anteriores, que es difícil no encariñarse. Tu deberías saberlo, todos esos niños del orfanato...

Miho asintió, sabía lo que era ese sentimiento.

-Supongo que has de tener hambre, porqué no vamos a cenar.

-En verdad lo requiero.

-Por supuesto que aún requieres dormir, comer y otras cosas. Hay muchas cosas que aún tengo que explicarte.

Ambas salieron de la habitación, a pesar de que Miho aún estaba confundida, se sentía más tranquila

Cómo lo prometí, aquí está el capitulo. Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente. **_Ya que descuide durante mucho tuempo mis publicaciones._**

Sugerencias, dudas, opiniones, comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, o cualquier cosa que quieran enviarme, todo es aceptado.


End file.
